


The Devil You Know（Chinese version）

by qingtan



Category: Splinter Cell (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingtan/pseuds/qingtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>可能有童鞋没看过/玩过细胞分裂，我来科普一下：细胞分裂是育碧公司的与刺客信条、波斯王子齐名的动作游戏大作系列，现在已经出到第6部黑名单了。主角山姆·费雪是美国高度机密特种部队第三梯队的特工，擅长单人潜入作战执行机密任务，第一部到第三部混沌理论，他解决了很多一不小心就世界大战级别的任务。然而在他女儿疑似因车祸死亡后，他开始追查他女儿的死因，第五部断罪一开始就找上了安德烈·科本——黑市军火商，第三梯队的线人，据说是他雇人制造了杀死他女儿的那起车祸。经过一系列惨（xi）绝（wen）人（le）寰（jian）的拷问后，科本承认他是听人吩咐准备了假尸体制造了假车祸，然后在山姆的老搭档，原第三梯队人员葛琳的劝说下山姆才没有杀掉科本，从此展开了断罪的剧情，山姆全灭了叛变的第三梯队。第六部黑名单则是从一系列针对美国的恐怖袭击开始，科本变成了他们唯一的线索，山姆不得不到利比亚班加西把他从恐怖分子手里救出来，在获取信息后暂时把他拘禁在帕拉丁——改造过的大型军用运输机，第四梯队空中总部——上。其后帕拉丁受到敌人袭击，飞行员受伤，山姆在紧急情况下不得不把科本放出来，依靠他的应变能力和驾驶技术拯救了整架飞机。黑名单最后一章，第四梯队要违反总统命令前往丹佛，飞行员拒绝执行命令，山姆就解除了他的职务，干脆让科本来驾驶飞机。黑名单事件圆满解决后，目测科本可能就此留在了第四梯队。而本文开头就是黑名单事件结束4个月后。</p><p>这个游戏可玩性很高的，难度大概和看门狗相当吧，强力推荐。如果玩不了，我推荐去看纯黑童鞋的视频攻略解说：第五部断罪http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNTc3MzA5MTIw.html?f=19443356，第六部黑名单的猎豹模式http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNTk5Mzk1NzEy.html?f=19580489和幽灵模式http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNTk5MjE3MjY0.html?f=19626750。以上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 积极主动

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rastaban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastaban/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Devil You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769872) by [Rastaban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastaban/pseuds/Rastaban). 



 

“抱歉，sir。我以为你授权过了。就在这儿，我收到了一个关于这个的备忘。我以为你一定是签过字了。”

阿莫斯手足无措地站在帕拉丁货舱坡道上摆着的货运托板前，把他的平板递给山姆，就好像这能作为他的借口。山姆没有理会。

“我们检查过很多次了，”山姆，第四梯队的指挥官，转身面无表情地向那堆堆放整齐的硬纸箱走去，阿莫斯紧跟着他。“没有什么可见的危险。我们可以说，那就是些……”

山姆捡起了一个塞满了箱子的，橙黄色的椭圆物体。

“……水果。”阿莫斯长叹一声。

山姆把那果子扔回箱子，深吸了一口气。等他转身面对货舱主管时表情已经平静下来了。

 “这是柿子。”阿莫斯道。

 山姆微微皱眉。

 “我们，呃，不知道是谁送来的。”阿莫斯急忙道。“我有它的货运公司名字，有合法的水果货运单——农产品进出口所需的文书工作多到不可思议……但是目前为止无法得知是谁送来的。”

  _葛琳能解决这个_ ，山姆看着阿莫斯焦急的脸色不快地想到。但是这个时候安娜·葛琳斯多蒂尔正外出在新加坡的某个地方和当地CIA办事处的主管谈判交换情报，查理则完全乐翻在一个电子产品“灰市”里了，而布里格斯在两天都冷静清醒地躺在一艘货船货舱的尾部，带着他的狙击步枪，等着一艘特定的船只驶入雅加达的港口之后，得到了一次理所应得的外出休假。在帕拉丁狭窄的舱室里挤挤挨挨地生活了一个月之后，即使是最专业的团队也需要些自己的时间。所以，现在这是山姆的问题了，48个装满了水果-柿子-的硬纸箱被送至帕拉丁的机库，没有留下一丝记录。而这些都是在他们抵达后的三日内完成的。

 一个该死的果篮。

 “把它们扔掉。”山姆命令道。

“是，sir。”

 “等等！等等！别碰它们！尼玛别碰它们！”

 这个声音的源头正跑过帕拉丁的机库，疯狂地挥舞着手臂。才跑过了一半的沥青路面他就不得不停下来喘了一会儿，然后放慢了很多走过来。等他走到飞机时已经基本上回过气来了。

 “科本。”山姆冷冷地说。“我就该知道是你。”

 “嗨，费雪，也很高兴见到你。”安德烈·科本摇摇晃晃地走到货运托板前。“这周过得怎么样？在练习你的致命瞪视？”亲自检视过货物完好后他转过身认出了阿莫斯。“你动过这个吗？”他问道。

 “呃，没。”阿莫斯结结巴巴地说。

 “很好。”科本打断了他。“把它们搬进机舱里去，你个笨蛋，这种温度下它们会坏掉的。我知道我们有辆叉车放在什么地方的。”

 “这到底是怎么回事，科本？”山姆怒道。

 “冷静，费雪。把它们弄进去，合上舱门坡道，我就给你看。”

 “为什么？”

 “因为我不想让整个机场都看见这是为啥。来吧，各位，这外面热得像个烤炉样的。”科本花言巧语地哄骗道。山姆怒视着他，但只从科本的表情里读到了些许烦躁不安。

 “去做。”他对阿莫斯道。

 “ _谢了_ ，”科本大步走上帕拉丁的坡道。虽然他的借口是太热，但这架改造的C-147货舱里也不比外面凉快多少。即便如此，科本还是在货舱后部走来走去，不时冲过去催促阿莫斯的货舱操作员，直到他们把货运托盘拖上坡道。山姆靠在机舱舱壁上看着他忙活。去过新加坡的临街市场后科本就换上了热带装束，在白T外披了一件轻薄的紫色衬衣，穿着露出大半条腿的短裤，但即使这样还是有一层汗水把衣服粘在他身上，他暗金色的短发也紧贴着头皮。在听了他四个月的牢骚抱怨后不难得出安德烈不那么耐热，但他放大的瞳孔和手指的抽搐表明这里面还有更直接的化学原因。

非法的兴奋剂、紧张、和一点儿焦虑，山姆总结到，但不是那种科本想惹麻烦时会有的恐惧。

随着液压装置的咯吱声，货舱坡道开始升起。金属厚板升高合拢到飞机的尾部，投下的阴影慢慢覆盖了整个货舱。当齿轮咬合的最后一丝震动如水波漫溢过整个机身后，科本冲向托板。他从最上面抬起一只水果箱，放在旁边一点的地方，然后去抬另一只。

“帮个小忙，费雪？”他扭过头叫道。“不然就得多花好多时间了。”

“说，”山姆厉声道。

“好吧，好吧。看，我身在新加坡，没事可干还装着一兜美妙的现金——顺便说声多谢了，很高兴我被允许取用尼玛我自己的那些钱——所以我去找一些伙计聊了一会儿，你知道的，喝上几杯，渡过一段美妙的时光，然后，噢，噢，我发现码头那里等着一桩天杀的好生意。”

“你买了半吨水果。”

“看，雅加达现在完全被封锁了，因为这个那个还有布里格斯开枪打了那个家伙，所以不是所有人都能继续他们通常的行程了，这样的一件货就会发酵。他们迫切地想要卸下货物削减损失，我是说，他们已经因为它出现赤字了，所以我几乎等于是白捡的，伙计，才五十万。顺便说下我得再掏空几个我的旧账户。”

“你花了。五十万美元。买水果。”

“第一，这些不只是 _水果_ 。”科本打断了他。他像拿着一颗手榴弹一样挥舞着那个浅橙色的果子。“ _这_ 是高山种黑糖柿，在日本也很难找到，几乎不可能出口，而我搞到了整整半吨。第二……”科本俯身把更多的水果推开露出最下层的硬纸箱。

只是最下面的不是硬纸箱，那是磨砂的金属面板，正中间有一个小小的玻璃屏。科本动手清开面上剩余的纸箱，这一次山姆过来帮忙了。这个平整的金属柜占据了整个托板的正中央，每边都有大约一米宽。

“ _第二_ 以及最后，”科本继续道，一边清开那些箱子，微微有点气喘。“我是在 _这东西_ 上花了五十万。”

科本把他的左手拇指按在玻璃屏上。一道白光闪过，然后屏幕变成了绿色。箱子深处有什么咔嗒作响，整个顶板弹开了一厘米。科本抓住板缘，顺着精巧的铰链掀开。盖子掀开后露出了厚厚的塑料泡沫保护层，里面盛放着一整套精致完美构造复杂的物件，都漆成了润泽如雪的磨砂白，就好像一套被打碎后又精心收捡起来的绝美瓷器。

科本退回去靠在直升机的一侧，一上一下地抛着一个柿子。山姆跪下去检视这个分拆开的无人机。他辨识不出型号，但那种精致绝伦的工艺是毋庸置疑的。他用手指抚过一只拆开的翅翼：精工制造的钛金属件，单从质感上无法辨识出涂层。蜡笔粗细的特制爆炸弹头在泡沫保护层上整齐地摆成一圈。他不由自主地发出了一声惊叹。 

“祝尼玛圣诞快乐，费雪。”科本露出一个得意洋洋的笑容，然后向手里的水果咬了下去。

**********

“ _那是个RQ-275复式自适应迷彩战术攻击无人机！？_ ”查理尖叫起来，当山姆设法把他的注意力从堆满了他工作台的那些堆积如山的集成电路板上移开后。“噢天啊天啊 _天啊_ ！”

“一个非常不错的样本。”山姆道。

“天杀的你在开玩笑吗？ _尼玛_ 。”查理虔诚地低语道。他勉强把目光移开抬头道，“山姆，这是摩萨德的东西。它能浮空，它能水平前飞，它上面搭载的程式是职业杀手级别的。整个装置都覆盖着低功率高反馈的显像膜！这东西——这东西远超现在的前沿科技。CIA甚至都还不确定它是否 _存在_ 。”他狂热地注视着那个箱子。“你杀了什么人搞来的？”

山姆皱起眉头。“科本买来的。”最后他低声道。

“科本能买到这种东西！？”查理难以置信地脱口而出。“ _操_ ，他怎么办到的。”

“他带着五十万现金跑出去然后把这东西藏在水果箱子里带了回来。说是某人没法把它带到预定目的地。”查理根本没在听他说话，用一根手指描摹过一只机翼。

“你需要多长时间才能把它组装上线？”山姆催问道。

 “哦，是了，呃，我得在这上面花上几个星期，你知道的，把它接到OPSAT*1上，全面测试，但是……应该马上就能用于掩护攻击、市区作战，你想干啥都行，我的意思是，这宝贝 _啥_ 都能胜任。”

（*1、OPSAT：山姆行动时随身携带的微型控制界面，可以通讯、投射影像、控制无人机等等。）

“很好。随时报告进度。”查理甚至都没费心回答。

**********

山姆正在翻阅他在雅加达时累积下的邮件，这时他听到了葛琳回来的脚步声。她把一件舒适的粗呢外套扔在她的操作台上，然后看向山姆。 

“机舱里为什么放着半吨水果？”她问道。

“柿子，”山姆心不在焉地答道。“科本买来的。”

“他现在在做水果行当了？”

“他在做他的旧行当。那些柿子只是个掩护。” _我觉得是_ 。在科本往胳膊下夹了一箱水果，摇摇晃晃走去船员舱室冲澡，然后准备一觉把他血液里充斥着的各种化学成分都睡过去之后，山姆也悄悄给自己拿了一箱。现在他面前的餐巾上摆着五个金黄的果子。

“而……我们开始派他去采购了。”葛琳的语气预示了他不经告知她就作此决定的后果。

山姆把新写下的草稿保存起来，转过椅子面对着她。“他好像是用他自己的钱买的。”

葛琳看上去吃了一惊。“为什么？”

“还不清楚。”山姆想了想。

“可能是个圈套。”葛琳坐在她的控制台边，思索起来。“或者他还在担心我们会把他送回去给CIA。”

“你我都知道他离开第四梯队的唯一可能就是被装在棺材里抬走。”山姆抱起手臂。“我不会信任由其他任何人来保证他在监管之下。”

“ _我们_ 是知道，但 _他_ 可能还不清楚。”葛琳道。“或者，他做这个只因为，他是科本，他可疯了。” 

 

“不管怎么说，他已经做了。而且是笔好买卖。”

葛琳被逗乐地哼了一声。“我假定我们没有只是听信他的话。”

“查理正在检视那个装置。但截至目前看起来都不错。”

 “他弄到了什么有价值的东西吗？”

 “一个RQ-275摩萨德战术无人机，如果查理没弄错的话。”

葛琳挑起眉毛。“你说真的？CIA甚至还不确定它是否存在。”

“查理也是这么说的。”

“科本到底是怎么搞到一个这样的东西的？”

“他没有透露太多细节。等他清醒过来我会逼问他的。”

葛琳疲倦又反感地摇了摇头。“在新加坡持有毒品是死罪。他是怎么弄到那些东西塞进自己鼻子里的？” 

 

“就跟他能弄到这个摩萨德装备一样。”

葛琳叹了口气。“还好我们短期内不需要他进驾驶舱。说到这个，现在是该去好好休息一下了，山姆。CIA的信使会在四小时后过来，我很确定他的消息送到我们就得动身了。”

“事关什么？”

“前苏维埃加盟国遗失的技术。用于提纯核原料的离心机。CIA认为一个红军的分支部队正要把它们出售给出价最高的买家。”

“我们没法悄悄处理掉红军部队。”

“我们不必这么做。离心机技术是高度敏感的。一点点破坏行动就能让那些买家吃不了兜着走。”

“那为什么让我们去做？我们又不是CIA的跑腿小弟。”

“美国现在和俄罗斯的关系不好。要是一支CIA的队伍被抓了，会演变成严重的事件。”

“那他们就该努力不被抓到。”

“山姆。黑名单事件之后我们仍然在CIA的不受欢迎名单上。见鬼，我们在所有人的不受欢迎名单上。如果第四梯队想作为一支固定队伍存续下去，我们就需要情报联系，那意味着有时候你得对你不喜欢的人好一点。”

“仍然没能说明为什么是我们。”

“我们被排斥了。和以往一样。”葛琳满脸怒容，在她去会见 **公司** *2（*2：CIA的别称）的代表之前可不是这样的。“去休息一下，山姆。等你回来我就能准备好简报了。”

“谢谢。哦对了，葛琳。来个柿子。”他扔给她一个；葛琳一把接住了。

“就像苹果一样。”见她狐疑地瞪着它他加了一句。葛琳充满疑虑地看了他一眼，但还是咬了一口，表情马上变成了惊异。

“该死。”她又咬了一口那甜甜的褐色果肉。

“慢点吃。”山姆道。“我们还有半吨呢。”

*********

CIA信使是五小时后到的，再过了半小时，山姆的联络器响了。他挥去睡意，轻点了一下左耳后*3。

（*3：第四梯队队员都在耳后植入了皮下通讯设备。）

“十点开始简报。”葛琳告知他。

“马上到。”

“来的时候带上科本。”

“收到。”山姆切断了通讯，开始拣出干净的衣物。

五分钟后他就在敲科本的门了。“简报。简单着装。”

没有回应。山姆叹了一口气，不是第一次暗骂查理还没有时间造出一个功能简单到可以放心交给科本使用的智能手机。就这一点来说，如果他们能像他曾经打算的那样把科本留在拘留室里，一切会简单得多。但之后来了卡斯帕罗夫，他们需要把那个俄国疯子关起来，所以科本给自己找了个空铺位然后就……没遇上什么好时机把他踢回去了。

房间里毫无声息。他再次猛敲门，几乎就要闯进去把那家伙从床上拖起来了，这时一个队员路过走廊，把头探过来问道，“指挥官？你在找科本？”

“是的，你见到他了？”

“在医务室。”

山姆皱起了眉头。“他病了？”

“发现他昏倒在走廊里，sir。安德森把他带到医生那里去了。”

“谢谢。”

她点了点头，转身回她的房间去了。

“葛琳，科本在医务室，”山姆回身走向通往主甲板的梯子，通过无线电通讯道。“这次行动就不要他参与了。”

_“抱歉，山姆。这次是他所熟悉的领域。”_

“好吧。稍等一会儿。”

爬下梯子时山姆绞尽脑汁地回想那个队员的名字。玛尔斯，他最终想起来：她的名字是玛尔斯，直升机驾驶员。他努力记下保持帕拉丁运作的所有主要机组人员的名字——医务处的麻生医生，司务长阿莫斯，负责喂饱所有人的格布瑞洛瓦，当然了，还有奥利，没有他第四梯队大概会崩溃——但是新增的那十名成员的名字就一直游离在他的记忆之外。葛琳大概知晓她的三名信息协调员的整个生平，但是其他人——阿莫斯的两个物料管理员，那两个专注于机械的军械士，直升机驾驶员玛尔斯，还有那三个帕拉丁的飞行员……

_两个帕拉丁的飞行员_ ，他更正自己道。黑名单事件中那次因病毒引起的近乎灾难地坠机后，罗森就想走人了。埃斯卡洛纳差点也辞职。山姆为帕拉丁飞行员的高替换率不乐，但奥利说埃斯卡洛纳只是不想再跟科本同处驾驶舱了。显然科本对这架飞机有着超出一般的占有欲。山姆得跟他谈谈这个。以后吧。现在有任务了。

“发生什么事了？”山姆走进医务室问道。

麻生豊从他的平板上抬起头来。他甚至都没费心换上白大褂，所以应该没什么严重的问题。“科本？昏倒在走廊里。有人听见他倒在甲板上，把他带了过来。”他翘起拇指指了指医务室那端的角落。“还睡着呢。”

“受伤情况？”

麻生耸了耸肩。“一些淤青，但是没有脑震荡。中暑。还是因为毒品。”

_好极了_ 。“这次是什么了？”

“可卡因和大量的酒精。我是说大到难以置信的量。我都不知道他是怎么走回飞机来的。我得用冰袋把他的体核温度降到正常人水平。现在我给他输了点硝酸盐生理液对付他的宿醉和血压。”

“还有吗？”

“血液里的可卡因分释得很快。如果是其他人，我会加点安定，但以科本的耐药性那啥用也没有。”

“谢谢，医生。给我们几分钟？”

“他是你的了。”麻生把他的平板插回医务室的主机界面，走向门廊。“等他醒了，告诉他不要再在酷暑天气里使用兴奋剂了。下次他就不只是昏过去那么简单了。”

山姆走向麻生指出的那张床。科本奄奄一息地躺在一条薄毯下，看起来跟他的病号服一样苍白。山姆站在床边，用指节扣了扣金属扶手。在帕拉丁上呆了四个月，不被允许接触发胶、大部分毒品和可疑物品之后，科本看起来几乎像个负责任的成年人了。要是你忽略了那条盘踞在他锁骨位置的灰蛇纹身的话。

“起来走了。”山姆命令到。

科本动了一下，呻吟一声。他翻朝一边把枕头压在脸上。“滚开。”他嘶声道。

“我们要去参加简报。”

“ 自个从货舱口上跳下去吧  。”

山姆猛地把那条薄毯拉开。

“嗷，你干嘛呢！”科本哀嚎道，他本能地在冷空气中蜷了起来。

“我说了，我们有个简报要听。”

科本想去够毯子，但只爬起来了几英寸就痛苦地呻吟着倒回床上。“天啊，费雪，你不是一直想给我来一枪么？现在我真的很希望你能实现这个想法。”

“相信我，没法这么干没人比我更难过了。”

科本更紧地把枕头压在脸上。“再也不来可可精（可卡因的别名）了。这是最后一次了。我再也不搞这种鬼东西了。”

“我很确定你在布宜诺斯艾利斯（阿根廷首都）也是这么说的。还有墨西哥城（墨西哥首都）。还有哈利法克斯（加拿大的最大城市）。”山姆真没想到加拿大的城市里都能搞到那么多非法药品让他嗑那么嗨的。

“我这次是说真的了。再也不管是谁了。我再也不搞这个了。”

“我们可以送你去个互助小组。”

“这可不好玩，费雪。”

山姆把毯子扔在另一张床上，同时发现科本那件搞笑的紫色衬衫和短裤整齐地叠放在医务室的架子上。他把它们扔在仍埋在枕头下的科本的头上。“穿上衣服。”

“我坚持我关于从飞机后面跳出去来次飞跃的邀请。”

“嘿，我有个主意。别再用那么多该死的毒品了。”

“去你的，怎么能搞砸这么好的一桩交易？”

“穿衣服，不然你就穿着病号服去作战室。”

科本在床上蜷得更紧了。“至少把那该死的灯关掉。”他恳求道。

山姆翻了个白眼，但还是找到医务室的照明开关关掉了顶灯。科本移开枕头露出了脸。他榛子色的眼睛布满了血丝。山姆瞪着他直到他抓过衣物，才转过身背靠着门框。

“这事关信任，费雪。”在衣物发出的簌簌声中，科本说道，稍稍冷静了一点。“你跟他们一起乱来，他们才会信任你。一个家伙递给你一根滚石（可卡因别名），不拿着就太他妈无礼了。这样就能毁掉一桩生意。”拉链拉上的声音。“好了。”山姆转过身。科本坐在床边，穿戴整齐，但是肩膀仍然耷拉着，看起来好像站起来就会长出翅膀飞走一样。

“我恨可卡因。”他喃喃道。“它让我 _痒痒_ 。”

“在马耳他你可好像没那么恨它。”

“得保持警惕，你知道的。保持清醒以防某人来找我。而且那个 _某人_ 确实来了*4。”他朝山姆那边若有所指地看了一眼。“而现在我几个月都是干净的然后砰，整夜狂欢。然后我就会像这样醒来。”他用手捂着脸，揉着额头。“再也不来可可精了，伙计。再也不了。”

（*4：指断罪里的剧情，山姆得知科本与他女儿的死有关后，杀进了他在马耳他的大宅。）

“我们走着瞧。”山姆向门口走去。“走前面。”

科本怒目而视，但他没有力气再吵了。他把输液针头扯下来，站起来把头探进了走廊，在灯光下眨巴着眼睛。

“从好的一面来看，你的那个无人机让查理提前过上新年了。”当他们一起走向作战室时山姆道。

“真的？”科本抬起头来。“至少这架该死的飞机上还有一个人赞赏我。”

“你怎么弄到它的？”

“基本上就跟我告诉你的一样。某人弄到了它，卖给了另一个人，他们把它交给那个运货的家伙走他通常的路线运送。然后雅加达被封锁了，他被堵在码头，一堆新加坡海岸警卫队在边上乱转。你根本不知道要是你带着硬货被抓住了他们会对你怎么样。他疯狂地想把那东西弄下船，压根不晓得它有多值钱。我应该可以砍到40万的。”

“那么说某处有个卖家收不到他其实非常昂贵的无人机了。”

“是啊。”

“他会为东西的丢失非常不高兴的。”

“肯定会。”

“你一点不担心？”

“是那个运货的人的问题。”某处的一扇门砰地关上，科本惊了一跳。“一点儿也不同情。”

他们走进了帕拉丁颀长的机身，高处的舷窗交替投下了长长的阴影和点点的亮斑。作战中心位于机身的正中央，陷在电缆和设备组成的泥泽里，在阴影中散发着绿白的光芒。

“抱歉迟到，”山姆走进去道。查理和布里格斯已经聚在SMI*5旁而葛琳站在它的正前端翻着她的平板。他听到身后科本摇摇晃晃地踏上架高的底板，马上倒进一张高背控制椅里。“你给我们带来了什么？”

（*5：查理开发的“策略任务界面”，功能强大的信息指挥系统，界面是一张超大的桌面平板。）

“新乌拉尔斯克（俄罗斯城市，核能工业区），”葛琳道。她调出了这个城市的一张卫星照片，集中放大了市郊的一个建筑群。“准确地说，一支俄军的驻地。这个城镇有俄罗斯的四大铀浓缩设施之一，制造出他们的新一代离心机。CIA认为这支部队调换出了一些新设备，想卖给出价最高的买家。”

“CIA为什么不插手？”查理问道。

“俄罗斯很敏感。我们最不想做的就是惊吓到强硬派。”山姆回答道。“我们被排斥了。”

“或多或少。”葛琳道。“他们怀疑大约有三十台离心机被偷。CIA还不知道谁会在拍卖中胜出，但是所有对这个设备感兴趣的人都是我们需要关注的对象。他们想让我们破坏设备并在里面植入追踪器。”

“我们知道他们把东西藏哪儿了吗？”布里格斯问道。

“它们被运到了乌克兰边境并跨越了边界。CIA发来了地点信息。”葛琳在SMI发光的面板上点击着，拉出一个小小的基地，一条简单的飞机跑道及旁边几栋分散的房屋的卫星照片。“我们正在推测可能的路线。山姆，这是给你和布里格斯的一个如何瘫痪离心机的技术说明。我已经把它转发到你的终端上了。”

葛琳小心地一挥消去了卫星照片，换上另一张地图，这次是一张节点标着主要银行名字的网络图。“查理，科本，你们有其它任务。我们需要过硬的证据证明钱被转到了这支部队的账户里。”

“为什么？”查理问道。

“因为我们不能在俄罗斯的土地上干掉一个红军上校。”山姆道。“我们需要证据，这样国务院就能把它摔在俄罗斯的脸上证明他们是坏人。”

“所以你们要把证据弄到手。查理，你要黑进他们用于转账的任何一个银行，”葛琳道。她把这张金融网络图滑向查理，他把它扫进了自己的平板里。“科本，”她转向面无表情无精打采地缩在椅子里的那人。听到自己的名字，他回过神，抬头看过来。“你知道怎么把钱藏起来。一旦查理把你弄进去了，你的任务就是追踪它。”

科本点了点头，但是什么也没说。

“很好。”山姆从SMI旁站起来。“葛琳，布里格斯，我们来制定一个地面行动计划。我们是不能使用俄罗斯的机场的，所以我们将不得不降落在乌克兰。”葛琳点了点头。“还有多长时间到那里？”

“八小时左右。我让奥利给我们找了个机库。”

“非常好。”

“乌克兰的哪儿？”所有人都被科本的声音惊了一下。

葛琳先回过神来。“很可能是顿涅茨克。”她告诉他。“CIA认为离心机会被护送到那里跨越边界。之后他们会向南抵达塞瓦斯托波尔(克里米亚半岛西南岸港市)然后装船。”

她停了下来，等待回答。但科本只是再次点了点头，又开始神游了。

“好吧。”葛琳不自然地等了一会儿后问道。“还有什么问题吗？那开始行动吧。”

·第一章完·

 


	2. 以始为终

乌克兰不比新加坡凉快多少，食物却糟糕得多。

整个帕拉丁都在酷暑中大汗淋漓。舱壁随着机身的伸展呻吟着。空调和制冷设备不高兴地嗡嗡响着。整个作战中心宛如一只喘息的巨兽，每只风扇和冷气泵都在努力对抗着高温。

“我过滤了足够多的传言排出了一个粗略的联系表。”查理道。他在自己的平板上一弹手指，展示出与他们的俄军目标有联系的一连串号码间的来往电话网络图。“截止现在拍卖已经开始了一个星期，但他们肯定将在明天进行最后的竞价。”

“明天的什么时候？”葛琳问道。

“我打听到的是十五点整。”

“当地时间的十五点整？”布里格斯问道。

“呃……”

“祖鲁时间的。”科本在SMI的边上弹着手指。在路途中几天的修养让他恢复了精力，但他比平时要沉默得多。“一向都是祖鲁时间。唯一一个大家都赞同的时区。”

“祖鲁，”葛琳道。“那就是……晚两个小时。也就是当地时间的周三十七点整。”

“收工时间。”查理道。“我猜即使犯罪分子也喜欢早早下班回家。”

“我们从经过的另一颗卫星上得到了数据。根据准备的情况，护送车队很可能在第二天一早启程。”

“他们不在夜里行动？”

“卫星显示整个车队都被伪装成了俄军的护送车队。”葛琳道。“很可能他们已经贿赂好了正确的人，所以海关和边境都不是问题。”

“那么明天晚上就是我们最好的时机。”布里格斯总结道。

“一旦拍卖结束，他们就可能会降低警惕性。”葛琳道。

“等拍卖结束他们就会出去喝个烂醉，”科本道。他斜靠在SMI上。“那些家伙可不是什么专业人士，他们是些厌倦了随时会被扔到世界某个鸟不生蛋的角落的佣兵。我打赌一旦现金进了他们的口袋，他们全会灌到站不起来。”

“我们周三晚上行动。”山姆道。“布里格斯，我们将尽早出发以便及时抵达那个基地。”

“我们可以乘直升机，”布里格斯道。“在黎明前出发。那里会有大量的开阔地供我们降落。”

“查看卫星照片，给我们找个不会被察觉到的降落点。”山姆命令道。“查理，你需要多长时间建立监听体系？”

“大概一个小时吧？”查理推测道。“只有20家左右的银行。我已经在半数以上安装了后门。”

“很好。要提前准备好。幸运的话也许同时能找出一些买家的身份。科本。你需要什么？”

“查理的数据，”科本耸了耸肩。然后眼睛亮了起来。“我能用SMI吗？”

“什么？为什么？”葛琳问道。

“这只是——它真的很酷。”科本一脸崇拜地用手指抚过玻璃表面。细碎的磷光随着他的指尖浮动。

“不行。”山姆坚决道。“你下次再问着试试。”

科本的表情从开心转为郁怒。“好吧。我要那种，那种黄色的本子，我记不起它的英文名了。大大的那种？有很多页？”

“拍纸簿？”葛琳道。

“就是那个，”科本捏着手指。“我要一本。还有笔。”

“你想要一个笔记本。”山姆道。

“我是个传统的人。”

“但你只是个……”查理说着说着消声了。山姆几乎可以看出他暗自衡量了一下然后得出 _算了吧_ 。

“我们看看能找到不。”葛琳道，非常冷静地挑起一边眉毛。

*************

奥利给他找了本拍纸簿。葛琳都不知道他是怎么办到的。

架在高处的一只钟被设置成倒数至祖鲁时间的十五点整。查理半小时前就完成了最后的金融监控体系架设，已经开始无聊起来。

“出两千万的那个一定是伊朗。”他在他的控制台上说。

“不可能。”科本从他那边反对道。“出了震网病毒*那事后他们不可能再去采购外部来源的设备了。嘿，看这个——有人从巴西经济发展部部长的账目上支出了五百万。”

（*震网病毒事件：2010年前后爆发的，据说是美国在以色列帮助下研制出的，针对西门子控制系统的蠕虫病毒，主旨是为了瘫痪伊朗的核设施，目前已大量感染了多个国家的工业基础设施。）

“喔。好大一笔贿赂。”

“我打赌是勒索。那个家伙身边环绕着大概十个女孩。”

葛琳靠在SMI上，静静地揉着她的额角。科本那种古怪的沉默在他和查理的追踪接近关键点时消失无踪了，她还真希望它能回来。

控制台在她的手肘下滴滴响了起来。距离拍卖结束只有十分钟了。

“流量开始剧增了。”查理警告道。

“涨到了两千五百万，”科本报告道。“三千万……三千一百五十万，说真的你这吝啬鬼……喔，四千万，有人追得挺紧的。”

“还有五分钟。”葛琳提醒道。

“我能看到东欧网点正在开设大量假账户。”查理道。

“五千五百万。五千六百万。五千六百万一次，五千六百万两次……五千七百万……五千七百万…… _成交！_ ”科本向上猛地一挥手，高兴得好像他自己做成了这笔生意。

“科本，你上线了。”查理叫道。

“我们开始吧！”科本高兴地喊道。他飞快地输入着，从他的屏幕上拽过一个个对话框，然后停下，在他的拍纸簿上写了好一会儿。

“塔希提，”他命令道。一系列新窗口打开来。“喔。”他不敢相信地摇着头。“哎呀，你们这些家伙，真是令人郁闷。业余到这份儿上。”

“科本，”葛琳警告道。“你弄到了吗？”

“是的，我弄到了，因为我可没 _瞎了眼_ ，”科本道。“他们让第三方支付款项，把它分成一千万一千万的几份，连续跳过两家海外银行，再途径塔希提，径直进了一家瑞士银行。一半即时，一半在途。”他在拍纸簿上写了更多的条目，然后把第一页撕下递了过来。“这是终点的账户。”

葛琳接过了那张纸。上面半页都画满了潦草的斯拉夫字母，但顶上的名字和底下的数字足够清晰了。

“干得好。”她把它折起来放进口袋。“我会让国家安全局把这些账户上的变动纪录都一起列出来，给查理制造些掩护。”

“这个世界永远都不会知道我的天份。”这个技术人员喃喃道。

“你和我都一样，孩子。”科本道。

“与此同时，科本，能认出来一些人吗？”

“噢，当然，因为大多数人都是用他们名下的账户竞价违法的核设备，”科本道。

“我可以帮你绕过那些代理，”查理主动道。“不过如果你想要确定的话得稍等会儿。”

“真的？耶，传到那上面，”科本向他的屏幕一挥手。“每个人都有自己的代理方式。”

他的屏幕上展开了复杂的网络图。科本用他的笔端顺着一两条描了一下，然后开始用它在控制面板上按来按去。

“有一个来自阿根廷，”最后他说。“这一个肯定是乌克兰黑帮——喂呀，他们还在用这个账户？还是 _我_ 开设的。这个来自法国。其他人我就不知道了。大概是中间人。我们得花些心思才能追踪到他们的特定顾客身上。”

“他们用了联络人。”葛琳道。

“大多数地方的人都不会长期雇佣掮客的，”科本道。“这是桩操复杂的生意。想买这样的东西，他们会和我这样的人接触，告诉我他们愿意付出什么。我就去把东西弄到手，先索取佣金，然后把它送过去。”

“谁拍到了？”查理问道。“追踪结果发在你屏幕上了。”

科本转回监控器，皱起了眉头，咬着下唇思索。

“不知道，”他道。“跳转了太多次了。”他想了想。“应该是东南亚。”他最后推测到。

“谁？”葛琳问道。

“我想是接手了我的顾客的那个人。”科本道。“等等，这里这个。”他轻敲着窗口。“这是对外情报局的一次尴尬的尝试，想买回它们以掩盖这整个小小的事故。”科本倒回他的椅子。“俄国政府知道这次盗窃了。”

“你确定？”葛琳问道。

“是的。”

“ _百分百_ 确定？”葛琳追问道。

“是的我他妈非常确定！”科本突然吼道。“因为，我，其实，非常，擅长，我的工作！”

整个作战中心都安静下来。这阵突然爆发的余音缭绕在空旷的机舱里。科本转回他的监视器，压根不理旁边的所有人。

在他身后，SMI滴了一声，扬声器里传来静电干扰的微弱咝咝声。“山姆，布里格斯，拍卖结束了。”葛琳对联络器道。“我们已经追踪到了钱的走向。你们可以去给设备加上标识了。”

“ _收到_ ，”山姆的声音从扬声器传了出来。“ _还有三小时日落。届时我们会开始行动_ 。”

“我会重分配一些监控卫星给你们提供支持，”葛琳道。“在那之前，原地待命。”

山姆切断了通讯。

“我很好奇那么长时间他们在那儿会做什么。”查理道。

“猜词游戏。”科本猜到。那阵突如其来的怒火消失得无影无踪。“或者那种，找出图片的不同之处。我打赌费雪肯定很擅长。”

“这里结束了。”葛琳大声道。她的手指在玻璃面板上滑动着，已经在调整卫星轨道。“查理，你晚上要过来，我建议如果能的话小睡一会儿。如果事态有所发展我会叫醒你的。”

“你到底需不需要睡觉啊，葛琳？”查理问道。

“呐，伙计，冰山女王只要插上她的充电器就行。”科本一脸坏笑。葛琳没理他。“我也要睡会儿，以防啥啥。”他大声宣布。

查理拖着步子走向他的阁楼，已经开始打哈欠了。葛琳希望他能坚持走到船员舱室他的铺位那里，但是她已经多次发现他蜷在他的工作台下面的睡袋里了。等她转回头，科本也消失在了楼梯上。

然后，在帕拉丁走廊的某处，她听到他开始哼着： _噢~邪恶永不止息_ *……

（*：Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked，游戏《无主之地》的MV曲子）

************

“定义‘不在这里’”。”

“ _那已经是个意义明确的词组了。_ ”

“他们会不会移到了基地的另一个区域？”

“ _我们确认过了。_ ”布里格斯道。他听起来很疲倦。“ _我们检查了每个大到可以放下那么多设备的地方。离心机已经被转移了。_ ”

“ _到处都是脚印和轮胎痕迹。_ ”山姆报告道。“ _这个基地只剩下零星的几个成员了。面对现实吧，葛琳。我们错过了护送车队。_ ”

“该死。”葛琳怒道，忍住一拳砸在SMI面板上的冲动。“边境线很长。他们可能在任何地方跨越国境。”她俯视着地图道。“要花很多天才能搜索完所有的交通通道。”

“ _这里可能有人知道什么。_ ”布里格斯建议道。

“我们的讯问可能会惊动他们。留做最后的手段吧。“葛琳道。”找一台电脑。也许我们够走运，有人写下了什么。”

“ _马上。_ ”

三十分钟后查理盯着他的屏幕狂笑了起来。

“ _我希望那意味着好消息。_ ”山姆的语气一点儿也不开心。

“是啦，不，我只是……”查理深吸了一口气，擦擦眼睛。“伙计，科本是对的。这些家伙如此外行。你相信某个白痴谷歌了那些地方吗？”

作战中心一片寂静，除了查理强忍住的咯咯笑声。

“喔。”终于，葛琳道。

“ _很好。_ ”山姆道。“ _那么说我们对付的不是那些惯犯。_ ”

“差的远了，真的，”查理忍笑道。“他们是早上十一点搜索的，所以车队大概才走了几个小时。”

“他们对自己的伪装非常有信心。”葛琳道。

“ _或者他们只是压根儿没想过。_ ”布里格斯道。

“不管怎么样，要抵达这张地图上的第一个目的地需要在乌克兰境内行驶八小时。”查理告知他们。“所以如果他们整天都在赶路的话，现在大概正在夜里休息。”

“ _我们今晚就可以赶上他们。_ ”布里格斯道。“ _等等。糟糕。_ ”查理刚刚往他们的OPSAT上上传了目的地。车队往左转了个急弯向南边去了。

“ _我们没法在黎明前赶到那里的。_ ”山姆道。“ _好吧。建议？_ ”

“我会尽快调一颗卫星监控他们。”葛琳道。“他们大概会途经那些他们有盟友的地区。我们能追踪他们并推测出可能的停留点。”

“我会看看能不能捕捉到那个地方的任何手机或卫星电话信号。”查理道。

葛琳在SMI上写写划划地计算着。“根据行进速率来看，他们也就有一些破旧的军用卡车。这要花他们好几天才能到达塞瓦斯托波尔（克里米亚半岛的海港城市）。我们有大量的机会截住他们。”

“ _很好。今晚我们就返回基地。车队只会越来越靠近我们。_ ”山姆道。

“收到。”葛琳道。“回家吧。”

****************

山姆在当地时间周四早上7点醒了过来，感到浑身僵硬，但还在为今晚的行动紧张着。寻回那些设备的第一次尝试满是原地不动地看着那些酒醉醺醺吵吵嚷嚷的士兵为那些远算不上真正威胁的情况跌跌绊绊。但即使如此，他也只是匆匆地睡了四个小时。离开房间前他吞下了找到的第一片应该是某种兴奋剂的药片。前甲板非常安静，虽然作战中心一如既往活力满满地嗡嗡作响着。他绕过它前往舱尾那个位于医务室旁的小小健身房。

但是十五分钟的沙袋拳击之后，他仍然无法摆脱满心的焦虑。离心机在哪儿？他们的目标真的像他们看起来的那么愚蠢吗，或者那只是另一种萨迪克*级别诡计，另一个把他们引向危险的假目标的圈套？俄罗斯政府是怎么知道的？他们有插手吗？他会把他的队伍带进另一个埋伏，而这一次是致命的吗？

（*萨迪克：黑名单反派boss，善于谋略，非常狡猾。）

他轮流使用每一个器械，锻炼着每一块肌肉，但这些疑问仍然没有减轻。他需要跑几圈。跑步一向都能清空他的头脑，摆脱疑虑。到外面的城市里跑一圈可不是个好主意，不过他们找到的是一个足以在来自天空的监视下藏住整架帕拉丁的大型机库。太阳也还没有炙热到把机库内部加热到难以忍受的程度。他可以绕着空旷的室内跑上几圈。

当他打开通往货舱的厚重压力门时，发现自己不是独自一人。科本正在直升机敞开的舱门边安静地坐着，从机尾往外望着。烟雾从他夹在左手两指间的烟头上蜿蜒升腾。到货舱来躲开帕拉丁的烟雾探测器。山姆皱起眉头。他希望这里只有自己一个人，那样他就可以安静地跑几圈，理清头绪。

科本猛吸一口烟，凝视着巨大的机库大门。离开新加坡以后他把衣服换成了黑色的裤子和有着深红复杂绣花图案的有领白衬衣。看起来很眼熟，但山姆想不起来了。科本一条腿搭在机舱边上来回晃荡，用这种固定的动作消耗着自己的精力。他肩上挎了一只黑色的小包，靠在他身体的一侧。

门在山姆身后重重地阖上。科本一惊，抬头望过来。

“说真的，费雪？”他听起来精疲力尽。“我就不能，怎么，有上十分钟的独处时间？”

听起来很耳熟，但他的抱怨中没有了以前那种辛辣讽刺的意味；而且那人很快就移开了视线，再次拿起了烟。这让山姆难以解释地烦闷，所以他大步走向前直到和直升机舱口处于同一直线上。

“想出去溜达一圈？”他问道。

这一次科本猛地直起身来，不只是被山姆的声音吓到，而是有那么一瞬真真切切地恐惧着。他装作伸了个懒腰来掩饰自己，但之后怒气油然而生，不同于山姆以为他会有的嘲讽回嘴，他厉声道：“没你他妈什么事。”

山姆僵住了。“我们正在敌方领土上执行一次机密行动。你别忘了，我对你的信任可不比这架能被我扔出去的飞机多多少*。”

（*黑名单中，帕拉丁中了病毒几乎坠机，山姆按科本所说把一架直升机从货舱推出去减轻负重拯救飞机。）

他期待着反唇相讥，抱怨连篇，甚至可能是精疲力尽的服从作为回应。他没有料到的是科本猛地把烟头扔在甲板上，从直升机上一跃而下，大声咆哮道：“噢，操你的，费雪，你……操你的。”

“有人今早没喝到他的果汁么。”山姆本能地反唇相讥，他其余的部分都在忙着搞清楚现在这是怎么一回事。

“我他妈就这 _意思_ ，混球，”科本踏前了一步。他声音里的愤怒激起了山姆的本能，在他反应过来之前就进入了战斗状态；科本眼中燃烧的不是以往那种浮于表面的疯狂，而是深沉的狂怒。“我受够了听你这样侮辱我。”他怒道。“我为那该死的第三梯队工作的时间跟你一样长。为 _你_ 收拾那些你留下的该死的烂摊子。”

“说得好像我跟你这种专业人渣共事过一样。”

“你有想过你离开现场之后发生了什么事吗？”科本质问道。“谁去清理那些尸体，付钱叫那些警察转头看着另一边，给你搞到那些有消息的人？”他讽刺道。“天啊，我多恨你这样的人啊。你以为自己是个好人？那是因为有我这样的人去做那些真正肮脏的活计，那样你就可以干干净净地晚上回家告诉自己你拯救了世界。”

“你最好庆幸我认为自己是个好人，不然在华盛顿我就会留下你的尸体了。” _现在这到底是怎么回事_ ？他的脑子里叫道。

“噢上帝，又来了。”科本翻了个白眼。“是啊，费雪，我伪造了你女儿的死。那又不是我自己要做的！我才不在乎呢！ _那只是个工作！_ 欧文·兰伯特*雇我去做的，因为他觉得要是有什么事真的发生了你就会直接进入歇斯底里的狂战士转态。而且嘿！他是对的。”

（*欧文·兰伯特，前第三梯队指挥官，山姆的挚友，在第四部游戏《双重间谍》中得知第三梯队有内奸想挟持山姆的女儿莎拉控制他，于是抢先指使科本伪造了莎拉的死，隐瞒了山姆三年，直到第五部《断罪》山姆找上了科本。山姆在《双重间谍》中被情势所逼亲手杀了兰伯特。）

“你怎么敢提欧文·兰伯特，”山姆怒吼道。

科本一点儿都没有退缩。“ _欧文·兰伯特_ 雇我去干那些他自己伪善到不敢碰的活儿，然后又因为我做了这些事而叫我人渣。你们这些混蛋，觉得只要出发点是好的就能不被惩罚。你也许是拥有违反法律的特权，费雪，但那不意味着你没有犯法。你没比我好多少。”现在他已经正正地站在山姆面前了，仍然拒绝后退，就在咫尺之间怒视着他。山姆突然意识到，这是唯一一次他们靠得如此之近而谁都没有挥拳相向。

“我卖武器，你在午夜割断别人的喉咙。”科本嘶声道。“我认为！我们！他妈的！是一样的。”

“也许是这样。”山姆平静地道。“但区别是，我很在乎站在我身后的那些人。”

科本仍然站定在那里，毫无畏惧，毫不在乎。这对他脑子里那个古老的狩猎本能来说根本说不通。这种感觉就像看到一只耗子怒视着猫。“是啊，我忘了。你被允许当个疯狂杀手，因为你是为了你的国家办事。别糊弄你自己了，费雪，你的大义名分不过是你做那些自己想做的事的借口。”

“你他妈知道什么是职责……”

“哦省省吧。别对我说谎了，费雪。我是这架飞机上唯一一个你犯不着说谎的人，因为我已经知道你是个什么人了。”

“而我也知道你是什么人，科本。你这个没胆子的懦夫，没脊梁骨的杂碎。你会为了能活下去出卖任何你能弄到的机密。你会卖了自己的母亲就为了……”

“ _你他妈一点儿都不了解我！_ ”科本怒吼道。

“你看，也许你是对的。也许我就是个暴力私法制裁者。也许我就该宰了每个我想杀的人。”

科本的声音突然降成了低沉坚定的嘶哑喉音。“是吗？那就动手吧。”

山姆微微一惊。

科本退后一步张开双臂。“你他妈动手啊，费雪，我再也不在乎了！”他咆哮道。“你每天都用死来威胁别人，真尼玛够了。”他的嗓音透出了一丝歇斯底里。“每天早上醒来我都在想着，今天是不是就是你决定我再也没用了的那天，你把什么放我早餐盘子里我都会照单全收。我受够了那么担惊受怕。要是你想，就他妈的动手吧！”

山姆一动也不能动；就这么瞪着他。

“是啊，我就是这么想的。”科本放下手臂。“操，”他恨恨地道，“操……这该死的一切。”

他冲下货舱坡道，直直地奔向机库大门，消失在空阔的远端。

山姆在机库里跑了一圈又一圈，终于放弃，去着手准备他的装备。

**************************

“我们在B线路的入口处，”布里格斯对着通讯器低声道。

“ _收到。_ ”葛琳在耳机里道。

这只车队字面意义上地围成了大篷车队。这些俄军士兵停下来过夜时，把吉普和卡车驶离路面，围成了一圈，所有人围着中间的营火聚在一起。火焰的眩光令他们几近盲目，看不清任何靠近的物体，并制造出了大量可以用于行进的可爱阴影。这次行动简单到像在公园里漫步。

几乎。只有一个小小的问题。

“葛琳，我在这边路上数出了三十辆卡车和十张吉普。”

“我这边有二十辆卡车。”布里格斯插嘴道。

“ _大部分都可能是空的。_ ”葛琳道。“ _还有一些应该是用来运人的。_ ”

“但还是太多了。”那可是很多很多辆卡车。

他们爬到最近一辆运输卡车的背后。布里格斯攀上旁边一辆的车顶监视附近区域，山姆拉开门闩，把门打开到刚刚能溜进去一个人。

山姆把头探出来说。“这里有十五台离心机。”

“ _没错。_ ”葛琳道。“ _CIA说这里总共有大概三十台。_ ”

然后布里格斯在另外两辆卡车那里报告道。“我这里也看到了十五台。”

山姆皱起眉头。“我们就正好在五十辆车里找到了正确的那两辆？”

“ _百分之四的可能性。_ ”查理道。“ _等等，不对，你已经找出了一辆，所以应该是……_ ”

“ _不可能。_ ”葛琳打断了他的话。“ _山姆，布里格斯，先暂停破坏程序。去得到车队里离心机的真实数量。_ ”

“收到。”山姆道。“布里格斯，你走顺时针，我走逆时针。”

“ _百分之零点八。_ ”查理道。“ _就是说，非常不可能。_ ”

“谢了，查理。能得到个准数真好。”

“ _你是在嘲笑我，是不是？_ ”查理怀疑地问。

“你无法证明。”山姆道。“我们已经拍到了汽车牌照，但我们将给每辆车的内部也拍照。我猜CIA会对结果感兴趣的。”

半小时后他在圆圈的另一边遇上了布里格斯。

“我数出了三百五十台。”他的搭档道。

“这里是三百四十八，”山姆道。

“ _就是说要么我们看到的是几百台精心仿制的假目标，要么……_ ”葛琳的声音低了下去。

“ _要么就有六百九十八台离心机。_ ”查理接口道，这一次谁对他的数学都没话说了。

**************************

当山姆再次踏足于帕拉丁的甲板上时，努力忍住没把他的装备砸在地上。相反，他小心地检视收存，放好他的装备和武器。照顾好你的装备，欧文总是这么说，这样它就会看顾好你。

然后他冲进作战中心   “CIA到底有没有把 _一切_ 都搞清楚了！？”

“相信我，他们已经被我通知过了。”葛琳阴郁地低声道。几缕红发从她的发辫中散落出来，在她脸颊边随着她的动作前后摇晃。

“建议。”

“最好的情况，初始的估计是正确的，他们只是把真货混在了假目标里，”葛琳道。“这种情况下我们面对的还不是一次全然的灾难，但我们仍然得找出每件真品的下落。最糟的情况是，那些都是真的。要破坏它们需要长达58个小时的作业。”

“请告诉我那不会发生。”布里格斯安置好自己的装备过来了。

“把这个车队拿下如何？”

“我们做过模拟，但是没有一个好结果。山姆，我们不能就这么在别国的土地上轰飞一支旗帜鲜明的军方车队。”

“我明白可能带来的后果。但如果我们让这些机器落入它们的卖家手里，后续事态会更糟。”山姆道。

“还有稍温和点的解决选项。”葛琳争辩道。

“比如说？”布里格斯道。

“比如让查理把这支车队的存在泄露给乌克兰警方，甚至媒体。结果可能很难看，但至少那些离心机不会进入市场。”

“乌克兰政府腐坏至此，他们要都是科本的老酒友我可一点都不奇怪。”布里格斯道。“它们大概会就这样再次消失的。”

“这不是完美的方法，但我不知道还有没有其它办法了。”葛琳道。“至少你们俩植入其中的追踪器能让我们持续跟踪车队。他们最早也要到周一才能抵达塞瓦斯托波尔。我们还有时间想出点更好的法子。”

“好吧。”山姆不情愿地道。“我们暂且按兵不动。但是葛琳，我要车队随时处于攻击型无人机的可视范围内。我们会把这作为最后的手段，但是如果需要按下按钮，我会动手的。”

葛琳叹了口气，但还是说：“好吧。”

山姆花了几分钟检查查理从网上弄到的消息，并一直关注着SMI上标示着车队位置的脉冲信号。当他的血液循环系统中最后的肾上腺素和兴奋剂消散后，他对葛琳道了声晚安，向自己的住处走去，希望能尽可能地睡一下。

当他路过查理的阁楼工作室时被这个技术员叫住了。“嗨，山姆，脑筋急转弯，你知道科比在哪儿吗？”他一定在山姆脸上看到了什么因为他赶紧加上，“想从他那里得到些本地的情况，更有利于我的追踪。”

“你做完任务准备了吗？”

“呃……还没。”

“那就先操心好这个。”山姆咆哮道，继续走他的路。

**************************

查理在他的手机那透过了金属隔板的超低音震动声中醒过来，在临时枕头下摸索着找到那个讨厌的小东西把它关了。他翻了个身，盯着他那张超级大的工作台的桌面底板。他的背每动一下都在抗议。“喵的。”他喃喃自语道。这次他真该去床上睡的。

十分钟后监视器的光芒映亮了整间工作室。他打了个哈欠，为在他下线时间里积累起的种种数据、更新信息、网页、日志、和其它零散信息加标签。今天是几号？他看了眼日历时间。周五，上面写着，13：00。他又打了个哈欠，纯理论性地思索着时差综合症的定义。他的身体很久以前就放弃以任何方式和当地时间同步了。帕拉丁是24/7全天候运作的。

更多的信息流。更多的数据。更新自己的情况，然后咖啡。然后也许能洗个热水澡，舒缓下一面金属地板能给你的背带来的筋骨疼痛。他们现在是着陆状态，联接着一台发电机和供水管道。他可以洗个真正的热水澡。耶。听起来真棒。

一小时后，当他顶着濡湿的头发和一杯新鲜的咖啡漫步回他的位子时，突然有了一个想法。他放下杯子打开了一些新窗口。

五分钟后他急匆匆地跳下楼梯冲进作战室，在那里，虽然不可思议，但葛琳已然君临其上。

“呃，葛琳？”他一边跌跌撞撞地下楼进入明亮的中心一面叫道。“我们可能有个意外情况。”

葛琳都没从她的屏幕上抬起头来。“查理，每次你这么说，我都会少活一年。”她抱怨道。

“跟护送车队无关。”查理赶快加上。“只是……”他绞缠着手指道。“科本，呃，好像是不见了。”

葛琳的动作顿住了。她把她的平板非常小心地放在SMI的桌面上，抬起头来看向查理。“‘不见了，’”她重复道。

“帕拉丁的摄像头捕捉到他在周四早上离开，现在都没有回来。”

“有什么可能的原因吗？”

“我只能看到就在他离开前山姆也在货舱那里。只是，昨晚我问山姆时他几乎把我脑袋咬下来。我想他们可能吵了一架？”

葛琳叹了一口气，捏了捏鼻梁。“科本是在这里长大的，查理。他可能是出去生生闷气吃点熟悉的东西弄点毒品什么的。”或者其它山姆不喜欢的东西，她无需多说。

“不，你看，如果是这样我们只要派布里格斯去把他揪回来就行了，不是吗？”查理道。“但是，呃，我说’不见了’的时候，我的意思就是不见了。”

“就是说……”

“就是说，他的GPS追踪器掉线了，还有他身上的两个备用信标也是，面部识别系统也没能在城市监控系统里面找到他。”查理道。“就是说，周五凌晨三点起，安德烈·科本完全失踪了。”

 

·第二章完·


	3. 要事为先

 

布里格斯从查理的肩膀上方盯着这个技术员在SMI上构建出的地图。“这就是全部东西了？”

“第三次说了，是的。”查理道，眼睛都没斜一下地继续调试着覆盖在地图上的颜色显示。信号图像幻变成明亮的殷红、艳黄、明绿，最后蜕变回幽灵灰。

“当地的交通摄像存在大量空白。”葛琳在她的控制台上安静地工作了十五分钟后告知。“我无法辨别这是政府行为还是有组织犯罪，但是不管是谁做的都是在掩饰什么。”

“可能是因为科本，也可能是因为车队。”布里格斯思索着。

“也可能二者兼有。”

葛琳从她的位置上站了起来。“欢迎回来，山姆。”她对着走进作战指挥中心的第四梯队指挥官道。

“情况。”

“科本擅离职守，没留下任何信息，离去意图不明。”葛琳道。

“位置？”

“已断线。”查理答道，仍然在SMI上描绘着标识。“主GPS追踪器在午夜时分失效，但两个备用信标直到3点04分才失去信号。然后就什么也没有了。”

“他在哪里丢下GPS的？”

“不知道，”查理承认。“他进了地下铁车厢，在中途某处拿下了它。车厢是全金属的，*法拉第笼。这一点上我无能为力。”

*法拉第笼：由金属或者良导体形成的笼子，可以有效地屏蔽内部信号。

“备用信标呢？”

“两个同时断线了。一定又是法拉第笼。”

“所以你找不到他了。”

“他大概不是第一次那么做了，老板。”查理简短地道。

作战中心的气温瞬间骤降。所有人都停下来，看看山姆，又看看查理。

山姆深深地、慢慢地吸了一口气，强忍怒气道：“那你能告诉我什么？” 

“他这之间去过的地方。”查理不再乱画，向着SMI一挥手。“这是他失踪前所去地点的热点地图。”

山姆俯身看着SMI。在顿涅茨克用白色线条构筑出的蓝图上一条红线来回穿梭。路线重叠的地方在蓝图上显示为四个节点，那是科本曾长时间停留过的地方。

查理清了清喉咙。“说起来，呃，好吧，这片地区的信息很缺乏，但好歹顿涅茨克还是有谷歌街景的。”查理用手指点了点那四个亮点。“这个是一个酒吧，这个是另一个酒吧。这个是在一条小巷里，可能是一次会面。这个……”查理挥挥手指展开一张照片。坑坑洼洼的褐色人行道，半死不活的草丛，一个小小的湖泊和远处白色的房子。“是步行栈道。不知道他去哪里干嘛。为了另一次会面，我猜。”

“抽烟。”

“或者是为了抽烟。”查理同意。

山姆用一根手指描摹着这些路线。想想他会去哪儿，找什么。“最后的位置？”

查理把红色线条消失的地方圈了出来，消去了一些颜色。“这是他丢下GPS的地方。这里……”他的手指沿着指到了一缕红线尽头的一个长方形，那是一大堆就好像堆放待砌的砖块的长方体之一。“是他丢下备用信标的地方。”

“很好。”山姆站直身体，闭上了眼睛。想想该如何消失得无影无踪。想想该怎么做。想想他以前是怎么做的。*

*山姆在第四部《双重间谍》里失去女儿又被迫杀了挚友之后曾抛弃一切远走高飞隐姓埋名，直到几年后被葛琳找到。

“他会需要一个手机。”他没有睁开眼睛。“他会需要现金。他会需要一个身份。”

“我们没有给科本伪造过假身份。”葛琳道。“他得搞套全新的文件。”

“即抛型手机。”查理提出自己的意见。“可能是在那个巷子里买的。酒吧也有可能。”

山姆眼底浮现出了画面。科本，坐在直升机舱口。身边一个黑色挎包。目不转睛地盯着机库，脑子里转着念头，已经在考虑逃跑的问题。

“他不是临时起意的。”山姆睁开眼睛。“他和什么人谈过了。在帕拉丁上。他一定在什么地方藏了一个手机。”

“我从没给过他。”查理马上道。

“没有关系。他最擅长的就是钻空子。”科本，胳膊下夹着一箱水果走上楼去。“葛琳，查理，继续查这堆东西，看看能不能找出他每次停留都干了些什么。布里格斯，跟我来。”他向船员舱室的楼梯走去，都没费心看那人有没有跟来。

科本的门没有装锁；至少每个人都同意这一点。山姆把门推开，打开灯。科本的铺位没比他拘留室的床宽多少。为了保持在飞行中的稳固，室内家具都被固定在了壁板上。它们都被漆成了和帕拉丁其它地方一样的战舰灰，就好像舱壁简单地卷曲成了适合的形状：可以折叠成桌子的窄小铺位，窄窄的柜子，低矮的波纹钢衣柜。很明显科本拥有的东西没一个和这颜色搭配的。

“山姆？”布里格斯在门口问道。

山姆把铺位上的薄床垫掀了起来。“我们要找到那个手机。”

半小时后山姆发现自己靠着那个柜子坐在地上。布里格斯倚着一边墙，那里贴着着一大张花花绿绿的不知什么东西的海报，看起来包含了大量的激光线条，标题是巨大的斯拉夫字母。他们中间的地板上堆着三瓶廉价的伏特加，几克高纯度的可卡因，大量本应在医务室里的处方药片，大约价值两万美金的各种货币，三把自制的刮胡刀片，和零个手机。

“好家伙，”布里格斯翻着一本他们发现和可卡因放在一起的小黑本子。“我看不懂科本用的密码，但是我很肯定这意味着帕拉丁上囤了大量的小黄片。”

“把那放一边去。”

“得了吧，山姆，每个单位都有自己的小小黑市交易。”

“没错，而每个单位的指挥官都装作不知道这事儿。”

布里格斯叹了口气，但还是合上本子放在桌上。“我不得不说，自从科本接手了……呃……非官方采购后，事情就变得专业多了。”

“我不需要知道这种信息。”山姆恼怒地道。“我需要知道的是，为什么这家伙能在两个训练有素的职业特工眼皮底下藏住东西。”

“因为你还在像山姆·费雪一样思考，”葛琳道。她抱着手臂站在门口，显然是被他们对房间的彻底分解逗乐了。“而不是安德烈·科本，职业的狡猾坏蛋。”

山姆心烦到只是对着她挑了挑眉。“那就启发我们一下呀。”布里格斯挖苦道。

“你该把一条金鱼藏在什么地方？”

山姆疑惑地看着她。

“有一次，第三梯队需要运送一批高度敏感的窃听用接收天线。”葛琳道。“我们本想在深夜把货卸在黑市码头上。科本把它们拆开分装到一集装箱的相机三脚架里。结果没人费心多看一眼。”

“藏地光明正大。”布里格斯慢慢地说。

“你该把一条金鱼藏在什么地方？”葛琳重复道，然后说出了答案。“在一池子金鱼里。”

查理正在他的阁楼里，陷身在他的全套作战设备里，所有六个显示器不停地流动着数据和图像。“安全通讯设备放在哪儿？”山姆问道，然后拍了拍查理的肩膀又问了一遍。查理受惊地一缩，从屏幕前回过神来。“呃……那边。”他迅速地眨了眨眼，指着靠在墙边的一个高高的灰色壁柜。长长的扶手把它固定在舱壁上。“你需要什么吗？”

“科本问你借过手机吗？”

“什么？没！又不像是我会借他。”

“它们放在哪儿？”

“中间那柜，上面的第二层。”山姆打开对开柜门。第二层有长长一条锯齿状宛如龙脊的黑色插放固定条。灰色的方形通讯装置插在每个间隙中，底部闪着柔和的蓝色光芒。

“他没偷走过手机！”查理就在他身后抗议道。“我 _严密监控_ 着呢。”他指了指手上的平板。“我可以告诉你，这里有十二台安全电话，我可以在这上面读取到它们的使用日志。”

“十二台。”山姆道。

“是的！”

“不是十三？”

“什么？”

山姆指了指隔板。查理数了数。

“狗娘养的。”他低声道。

山姆把插在龙脊中的最后一台手机拔了下来，差点不小心把它的背板弄掉。粘在背后的一条封口胶带上写着“已损坏——勿使用。”

“金鱼。”葛琳道。

“你能破解它吗？”山姆把这台手机递给查理。

“拜托。又不像是科本能找到什么我不能破解的加密算法。”查理试着按了几下，然后同时按下两个键。屏幕亮了起来。他的脸耷拉了下来。“不过，呃，我需要有个懂乌克兰语的人。”他承认道。

“葛琳可以帮你。”她冷冷地瞪了山姆一眼。“如果她有空的话。”他赶快修正道。

“等你解开了表层信息就告诉我，我会过来的。”她告诉查理。

“很好，”山姆道。“这样就没有其它什么我们能做的了。布里格斯，你可以解散了。查理，葛琳，一旦得到更多消息就告诉我。”

他转身走向了船员舱室。身为指挥官的一个好处：当你去哪儿时没人会问你要去做什么。在他大步冲回自己的小隔间时没人出现在走廊里跟着他。他砸上门，坐在床上。离葛琳的电话叫醒他还不到一小时，床单还是皱巴巴的。

科本跑了。

这样的想法真是毫无意义。在他的脑海中，他把这点信息编入他那道实时更新的资讯网中，和所有那些威胁、资源、优先事项、重点关注放在一起。但是在内心深处——有一种奇怪的感觉令他难以释怀。他的四肢宛如被上了过紧的发条般紧绷到了极点。愤怒，真正的愤怒，但是为了什么而愤怒？他想要杀人。他想要咆哮。他想要把他的线人弄回来。他想忘掉这整件事。他不知道自己到底想要什么。有什么触碰到了他灵魂深处早前从未被发现过的痛处。

山姆动身站了起来；这种紧张让他坐立不安。他掀起了褶皱的床单，开始以机械般精准的动作收拾他的床铺。科本衣柜里那件搞笑的紫色衬衣，还有他那一大堆水果；还有他在布宜诺斯艾利斯（阿根廷首都）买的古怪的羽毛样的东西，酒醒了以后他就什么也不愿说了；他放在防挥洒架子上的十二瓶甜到发腻的墨西哥可口可乐，那盒子山姆和布里格斯一张张分出来的用四种语言印制的外国糖纸。所有一切都被抛下了。

_你他妈一点儿都不了解我。_

迄今为止科本已经在帕拉丁上生活了4个月，被审讯了十几次，而以此构建出的那个数据、客户、货运、工作网络此刻空悬在那里，被弃若敝履。构筑出这一切的那个人遗弃了它，抛下一切，继续前行。同时还带走了那最后的未经发掘的宝藏：第三梯队。他曾交代过他为瑞德*干的那些事，但对之前的经历只字未提。山姆抚平了他的毯子上最后的皱褶，把他的枕头摆在上面，开始绕着小圈踱步。科本从什么时候起开始从欧文·兰伯特那里接受合约的？他从什么时候起悄悄地接过了第三梯队的脏活？

*汤姆·瑞德：兰伯特死后继任的第三梯队指挥官，也就是那个想挟持莎拉控制山姆的内奸，《断罪》的最终boss，在被山姆阻止、暗杀总统失败后被葛琳枪杀。

到底有过多少那样的脏活？

山姆走到他房间那端的衣柜前，转个身，走回去。他知道安德烈·科本的很多事情。他知道他是一个军火商，一个走私犯，一个没有任何忠诚可言又巧舌如簧的胆小鬼，一个常见的服务提供者，只要价格合适，能帮你弄到你想要的任何东西。山姆踱过床边，往桌子那个角落走去，转身，回到床边。他知道安德烈·科本能用三种语言写出潦草的字迹，在真的想要集中注意力时会听电子乐（“这是 _嗨曲串烧_ ，费雪，你这未开化的野蛮人”），能精确到可怕地模仿口音。他知道安德烈·科本以比一个疯狂的成年人应有的狂热得多的兴趣，在网上搜寻那种傻乎乎的猫咪的照片。舱室里的又一圈。他知道在科本努力打造出的那些个瘾君子、无责任的小人，和狠角色的面具下， 是一个非常聪明又异常危险的人。

在他心底深处，他知道，一旦他拼凑出那个人的本质，他将会无法克制地想着他。

科本从不谈论第三梯队，因为山姆从不想去了解那些事。那种程度的决定不是他这样位置上的人该作出的。只是现在不再是那样了。但事情本不该如此的。他并不想待在指挥室里。他应当是实际行动人员，尖刀的锋刃，在精神高度集中的行动中，他能找到自己最为坚定的信念。而欧文就在那里，一如既往和他并肩作战，在他耳边低语着：往左去。拿那台笔记本。把他活着带回来。

而欧文背叛了他。抱持着这个世界的爱与善意，为了不是别人，正是山姆自己——和莎拉，他一手导演了莎拉的死亡，然后欺瞒了山姆三年之久。情绪的紧绷令他手臂发抖，指节捏紧，搜索着扳机。战斗的冲动令他血液沸腾却无处发泄。他需要一次任务。在任务中这个复杂的世界会变得一时明了起来。他的肌肉渴望着肾上腺素的狂涌而出。那种纯粹而不可阻挡的力量。

_别对我说谎了，费雪。因为我已经知道你是个什么样的人了。_

汤姆·瑞德曾经是最初的威胁源头。但是汤姆·瑞德已经死了，欧文也是，这样就给他所有那些悲痛、内疚和没有着落的狂怒留下了两个目标：葛琳，那个保证了莎拉的安全并把她带回给他的人；科本，那个在路边弃尸并宣称自己杀了她的人。憎恨科本是如此容易。他 _让_ 这变得如此容易。他粗鲁、招摇、惹人厌；他逮到机会就刺激山姆并乐于表现得一点也不为自己的所作所为忏悔。他穿着花里胡哨的衣服在作战室里晃荡，这人类社会阴暗面的忠诚代表中的一个，正和 **我们** 坐在一起。

因为除此以外的一切，都会让他想起那个从他身边带走了莎拉的人正是他最亲密的朋友。

山姆来回踱步，苦苦思索，却一无所获。

***************

“里奥纳德·科斯提克。”葛琳道，相关的照片浮现成形。精心修饰过那一头金发的男人从主屏幕上用严父般的苛刻眼神俯视着他们。“CEO，工业家，乌克兰现任政府的财政部长，控制着乌克兰东部大部分地区的犯罪辛迪加的头目。”

“多么喜大普奔的组合。”布里格斯评论道。

“科斯提克是我们尽可能从那堆线索里梳理出来的中心人物。”葛琳道。

“这人什么身份？”山姆问道。

“前KGB，在苏联解体后退出，在解体的混乱中裹挟了大批国有资产。典型的腐败官员。最近七年都出任财政部长，也就意味着把尽可能多的政府合同都交给他自己的公司。情报指出四年前他就掌控了当地的有组织犯罪。”

“和科本的联系？”

“除了在同一个圈子里，没了。”葛琳道。“不过，科本曾拥有乌克兰的其它黑帮。就像我之前说的，科斯提克掌握着乌克兰东部的大部分地区，所以当科本涉足这部分地区时通常会碰上他。在过去的十年间他们做过几次生意，通常表现友好，没有冲突的倾向。科斯提克就是个……”葛琳搜索着用词。“合作伙伴。”

“科本的名字没有被提及，但科斯提克的手下曾模糊地提到些什么，很可能是在说他，”查理在他的作战控制台边对着他的咖啡马克杯道。“大部分都，呃，不是好话。”

“听起来没错。”山姆道。“所以很可能他投奔了科斯提克。”

“公正地来说，我们还不能确定他是不是逃走的。”查理指出。

“要列出那些 _不想_ 要科本脑袋的人的名单大概要简单得多。”葛琳承认。

“这个问题等我们找到他再说。查理，那个手机？”

“我差不多下完里面的所有东西了，不过我同时查了查附近手机信号塔的记录。有个匹配的信号，名下有科本失踪那晚从帕拉丁附近拨出的电话记录。”

“拨出还是呼入？”

“他在当地时间4点左右接到了一个，然后拨出了两个。然后有人回拨了他。大量的来回通话，然后6点30左右电话关机了。”

“联系人的身份？”

“追踪过了，小菜一碟，但都是些即抛型电话。专业手法。”

“所以我们什么也没得到？”

“是啊。”查理做了个鬼脸。“自从知道他有个秘密电话，我就有点希望他会带着它。程序会保持搜索的。”他喝下最后一口咖啡站起来。“与此同时，我会准备好三旋无人机。”

“什么？”

查理指了指装备柜。“我会把无人机准备好的。”他放慢了语速。“去找科本。”他加上一句，因为每个人都还是盯着他。

“我们不能为一个线人拿整个任务冒险。”葛琳道。

“等等。”查理环视一周。“啥？”

“就那么几天科本能照顾好自己。”葛琳道。“完成处置离心机的任务是我们的优先目标。”

“但是……要是科本说出去了，这个任务不就吹了么？”查理问道。“我们不就全暴露了？因为他知道，比如说，所有的事情。包括我们，包括这架飞机，这次任务。他了解……”他用手划了个大圈子。

一阵冷冷的，让人揪心的沉默。葛琳一手扶额。萨姆头向后一仰，闭上了眼睛。

“整个第四梯队。”他说。

“操。”布里格斯喃喃道。

“他到底他妈的什么时候……”萨姆停下了，不知道该说什么。这不重要。是决策的时候了，他能感觉到：气氛的微妙变化，所有人都转向他，就如同铁屑受到磁场的牵引。每一次，他应作出的决定都会狠狠击中他。但是有时他们别无选择，即使每个人都表现得好像仍有余地；但对萨姆来说，那是不可能的，他必须杜绝其它选择可能导致的结果。

那种紧绷的压力再次充满他的四肢。而他知道现在就是别无选择的一个时刻。

他再次睁开眼睛。“查理，把他最后可知的位置发送到我的OPSAT上，”他命令到。“今晚之前我们都无法赶上护送车队，而且目前我们也还没有什么计划。布里格斯，我们去执行一次实地任务。”

“任务目标？”

“追踪他的行迹，找到他，确保他无法开口。不惜任何手段。”

*************

查理标记出的科本最后的信号发射地点是郊区的一个仓库，悄悄地挤在两栋一模一样的建筑中间，围着漆迹斑驳的木制篱栅。这儿曾是一个工厂，固定在混凝土地板上的长长的工作台和制图桌仍然耸立着。上面可拆下的金属部分早被拾走，仅留下被刮得干干净净的骨架，交替闪着金属和锈迹的光芒。灰尘覆盖了一切，唯一的光源来自那些数十年间都没有擦洗过的窗户。一半窗户都被打碎了，炽热的风在裂口间呼啸着。一个窗户上有一个枪眼。

“轮胎印，”布里格斯在尘土中跪下。“开往房间中央。”

房间中央是这片家具坟场间的一片空地，汇集了被吹过来的各种垃圾。宛如小山般的碎木头、啤酒瓶、注射器和报纸一直堆到桌子的圆角边。垃圾场的一角被清出了一条路，风还来不及抹去那些垃圾被踢开的痕迹。

布里格斯在一堆锈迹斑斑的铁皮下搜索着。他拿着一只旧式的、甲虫样的翻盖手机回来了。手机屏幕已经碎成一张白色的蛛网。“查理，看起来眼熟不？”他把它举近OPSAT的摄像头。

“ _不是我们的东西，_ ”查理在话筒里答道。“ _但是这种型号在即抛型手机里很常见。_ ”

布里格斯长按电源键，几分钟后也没有见效。他把它合上，打开了甲虫的壳。“电池被移走了。SIM卡也是。”

“ _被销毁了。_ ”查理道。

“放在袋子里。”山姆道。“我们的档案里有科本的指纹。”

“收到。”布里格斯在口袋里找出一个拉链袋。

山姆站在中央空地小小绕了一圈。他放任目光扫过那堆垃圾和成列的老旧家具。一些速食食品的包装袋奇异地排成了一条直线。山姆顺着它走到另一张桌子前。什么也没有，然而，当他在金属抽屉和地面间那条几近于无的窄缝里摸索时，触到了柔软的物体。

他把它拽到光亮处：一只满是灰尘的黑色挎包。“葛琳，我找到了科本的包。”他报告道。他拎着带子把它提起来。布料光滑沉重，是某种防弹尼龙纤维。

“ _确定是他的？_ ”葛琳问道。

“那天早上看见他带着。”山姆道。他把包放在桌面上，一样样拿出里面的东西。阿拉伯商标的瓶装水。又是两部甲虫手机，带着一小塑料袋SIM卡。用斯拉夫语打印的几张折叠起来的纸；不止一张上有KGB的印章和Совершенно секретно（俄语“机密”）的水印。

“逃跑用的应急包？”

“大概是。”一只密封拉链袋里装着整齐的几摞美元。日本产的糖块。瑞士印章的护照。在侧边的一个口袋里，鼓鼓囊囊地塞了三个用帕拉丁餐厅里的餐巾纸仔细裹好的柿子。山姆把那几摞钱摊开估算了一下。大概十万。“看起来像是帕拉丁上所有的备用金。”

他听到葛琳在那头和谁说了几句。“ _我们没有把它锁起来。_ ”她承认。“ _原本没有这个必要。_ ”

“如果这是科本的应急逃难包，那它为什么会在这里?”布里格斯问道。

山姆再次打量了一遍空地、仓库四面空阔的空间、大堆未清理的垃圾和窗玻璃上的那个枪眼。他看了看桌上摆开的包里的东西。“布里格斯，这儿少了什么？”

布里格斯微微着恼地看了他一眼，但还是走到桌边把东西过了一遍。“没有武器。”他突然道。

“没错。”山姆道。

“ _他不可能不带武器就跑的。_ ”葛琳同意。

“不会是枪。”山姆思索着。“枪会把事情弄糟。”“ _枪会搞得事情更shi，费雪。_ ”他记忆中的声音道，一双手小心地用一次性相机闪光灯组装起一支临时电击枪。“ _没必要来硬的，除非万不得已。_ ”

阵风搅动着混凝土地面上褪色的垃圾。山姆回到包被塞进的地方，跪下，把被阳光晒褪颜色的报纸掀开。金属掉落在地面的声音。在那层褪色的配给券下，他找出了一对闪亮的铜制电极。他站起来亮给布里格斯看，对方骂了一声。

“葛琳，我找到了泰瑟枪的电极棒，”山姆道。“发射过的。”他踢开更多的垃圾。在一块废品的一侧有个小小的黑色圆柱型凹陷，是子弹被挖去后留下的小洞。他用一支塑料袋把它装起来保护好可能存在的指纹，但是那只泰瑟枪子弹大概就已经能暴露物主的身份了。在它旁边，一只金黄的柿子被踩成了稀泥。

山姆两指按在左耳后。“葛琳，我认为科本不是逃走了，”他透过无线通讯道。“他是被人带走的。”

*************

“我把科斯提克的主要活动中心标在地图上了。”当他回到作战中心时，葛琳道。“但我怀疑这对我们有什么用处的。像科本这样高价值的目标不会被关在人来人往的地方。”

“查理？”山姆叫道。“告诉我你可以减少我们需要搜索的地点。”

查理还舒服地窝他的堡垒里，声音从SMI的扬声器里传了出来。“ _正在拦截科斯提克的特别通话。但是与此同时，我发现了有趣的东西。_ ”作战中心的主屏幕被清空，转换成一个空白的视频窗口。

“我正在用着呢，查理。”葛琳抱怨道。“你知道我很讨厌你这么做。”

“ _抱歉，很快就还你。总之，在同一时间的同一地点，我设法搞到了一些图像。本地监控系统没抓拍到什么，但一只ONXY*的小小鸟正好在合适的时间处在合适的位置拍到了这些家伙。_ ”

*ONXY，没能查到是啥，估计是专业的卫星监控系统。

窗口全屏了，显示出那间仓库夜间的灰色影像。一辆卡车，反射着金属的白色，驶入了那座建筑的黑色方形轮廓。灰色小点从它里面涌出，散开到四周，失去了踪迹。当它们移动时，武器的白亮轮廓时隐时现。

“武装人员。”山姆道。

“ _并且小心地避开了当地的监控摄像头。一小时后科本的追踪器就失效了。_ ”

“他是被拖到那个仓库去的吗？”布里格斯问道。“也许那里只是个转运点。”

“ _抱歉。我没找到科本到那里的视频_ 。”

“那间仓库是个很好的会面地点。让我们先假设就是这样。”山姆道。“干得好。”

“查理，”葛琳气道。

“ _好的好的。_ ”主屏幕再次闪现，变回了葛琳用来帮助记录她推理过程的抽象网络。视频窗口收回成一个图标，缩在SMI的一角。取而代之的，是浮现出的明亮小球，就像飘起的气球。

“这么说，科本去了镇上，”葛琳道。小气球上显示出标识。“喝了不少。买了即抛手机。去会面。最后头上被套了个袋子离开。在此之间他弄到些苏联的机密文件。”

山姆站直了。“你在那些文件里找到了什么吗？”

“大部分是KGB的档案文件。”葛琳没有抬头。“关于俄罗斯黑帮和黑市的大量信息，混了些乌克兰的内容。所有的都是九十年代末或更早一点儿的东西。那是科本的活动领域，但还看不出有什么联系。”

“科本带了那么多现金，我估计那不是随便走走的零花钱。他是要去买什么东西。”山姆道。

“武器，身份证明。逃跑路线。就我们所知他甚至可能安排了一次袭击。付钱给谁。又一次武器买卖。”

“付钱给人。”山姆打了个响指。“这就是那些档案的来历。那是证据。”

“勒索？”布里格斯道。“科本被审讯了N多次了。他还能留下什么危险的信息？”

“ _也许有人发现了他在为我们工作。_ ”查理道。

“这次勒索可能只是个开始。第四梯队才是真正的目标。”葛琳道。“而如果那是来自科斯提克，背后可能是乌克兰政府在行动。”她阴郁地瞪着山姆。“可能几小时后我们就无法离开这个国家了。”

“那我们最好尽快行动。”山姆道。“葛琳，找出所有可能的关押地点。布里格斯和我执行救援。”他两手按在SMI的玻璃面上，网格线在他的掌下闪动。“去把我们的人带回来。”

·第三章完·


	4. 双赢思维

“ _科斯提克今早在一次乌克兰内阁会议中突然中途离席。_ ”查理解说着。“ _从他的手机上没得到什么信息，但卫星拍到他的车离开了城市，前往他拥有的一座乡下宅邸。就是你们正在前往的地方。那儿周围停了很多车。_ ”

“热成像拍到了什么吗？”

“ _没拍到多少我希望能拍到的。不过手机信号追踪显示那里至少有二十个人。_ ”

“持有武器？”

“ _我们只能用非致命武器，山姆。_ ”葛琳插了进来。“ _我们在这里的行动是非法的；请别给那些内阁成员把我们赶出去的借口。_ ”

“收到，葛琳。这是你第三次提醒我了。”他抬头看向货车驾驶员。“没有什么关于掩护的建议。”

“都不知道我干嘛费神带上我的装备。”布里格斯抱怨道。远处起伏的群山慢慢经过车窗，不时被微微摇曳的树木打断。“这宅子小到不够我们两个跑一圈的。我会看着周围。你去救科本。”

山姆装作厌恶地抱怨道：“你把他推给我？我还以为我们是朋友。”

“我们是朋友啊，但目前为止你是唯一能让他闭嘴的人。”布里格斯回答道。

“多可怕的超能力。”

“这我就不好说了，伙计，只是对此印象深刻。”

“ _卫星图像已经上传到你们的OPSAT了_ 。”查理再次开口。“ _但我得扫你们的兴了：这个宅子坐落在开阔地的中央。都是草坪。宅子里面才有一点树丛，但入口处相当狗屎。_ ”

山姆侧头看了看后视镜。夕阳为西边的地平线镀上了一条明亮的金边。“我们会在黄昏时分抵达。保持隐匿行动的最好时机。查理，给我找找高点的草丛，排水管道，任何你能找到的东西。”

“ _正在上传地形图。_ ”

“有任何关于科本位置的消息吗？”

“ _如我之前所说，那里有二三十个信号。热成像图像没法很好地区分开他们。不过科斯提克是个已知的重量级人物。他无需对科本动粗来表明他的态度。_ ”

当夕阳沉到树林的顶端时，他们把那张查理从乌克兰类似*克雷格的网站上买来的厢型车驶入了距大宅半小时车程的一片树林。一场风暴刮断了不少树枝，他们只花了几分钟就把这张暗灰色的厢型车伪装好隐藏了起来。往东走了几分钟，树丛就变成了开阔地。“噢。”布里格斯在几步外嘀咕道，一手比了比草丛的高度。山姆不得不同意。它们还不到六英寸高。太矮无法藏身，但又高到可以藏住绊网、地雷，操，甚至是老式的地鼠洞。他再次估测了太阳的角度，然后望向远处OPSAT指示的大宅的所在地。

*克雷格列表：美国的一个大型免费分类广告网站，可以理解为美国的58同城。

“希望你不会花粉过敏。”山姆不情不愿地道。他整个地扑倒在草丛里，草棵在护目镜边簌簌作响。“我们得慢慢过去了。”

“该把我的来复枪带来的。”布里格斯抱怨道，但还是一样地扑倒拥抱了大地，然后他们开始匍匐前进。

“ _查理和我认为我们发现了科斯提克想对科本做什么。_ ”葛琳道。

“噢，太好了。”布里格斯道。“说来听听。”

“ _一句话，科斯提克正计划以一笔非常可观的巨款把科本卖给俄罗斯的奥尔洛夫犯罪集团。_ ”查理道。

“什么？”

“ _开始我以为事关CIA，黑名单事件中我们以他们的名义弄走了科本。但是——无意冒犯——科本恐怕不值四千万。所以我又做了些挖掘工作，发现了更多的怪事：不仅是奥尔洛夫集团，奥尔洛夫家族直接卷入了这次交易。科斯提克都是直接和他们联系的，他这个层级的人物本来不会这样的。这是私人恩怨。_ ”

“科本和奥尔洛夫家族肯定有段黑历史。”布里格斯道。

“多令人惊讶。”山姆不动声色。“有任何相关线索吗？”

“ _我们在说的是旧苏维埃的记录，史前遗迹。_ ”查理仿佛被这个想法冒犯了。“ _那整个时代就是个黑洞。根本就不存在数码记录。_ ”

“所以这跟第四梯队无关。”

“ _我们还没法证明，但是不，看起来我们不是主要目标。_ ”葛琳道。“ _基于他携带的那些文件，我们能做出的最好的猜测就是，这与格里戈利·奥尔洛夫的死有关。_ ”一张照片出现在OPSAT上，显示出一个秃顶方脸的男子，恶狠狠地望着画面外的人。“ _格里高利·奥尔洛夫是那种老式的*黑手党党魁，官方罪犯。他在斯大林的古拉格集中营里初露头角，1973年成为了犯罪集团的首领，将之扩建成一个庞大的帝国，带领它撑过了苏联的解体。然后在1995年，某人暗杀了他，然后带着集团的所有流动现金逃之夭夭。_ ”

*“vor-v-zakonye”，是苏联时代出现的一个词，意思是罪犯（thief-in-law），指那些犯了罪的囚犯（同政治犯不同），被他们的同伙“加冕”为首领的人。黑手党党魁必须遵守一些奇特的行为规则（例如，他们不能结婚），而下属们则要听从他们的话，如果囚犯之间出现了纠纷，他们的话就是最后的裁决。彼得·格里尼卡认为：“多数的黑手党党魁（vory）也都是受到克格勃控制的，无论是有意还是无意。”——《超级黑帮》

“‘某人’？”布里格斯重复道。“他们没找到是谁？”

“ _家族咆哮着要血债血偿，但是他们从没能找到凶手。_ ”

“所以如果奥尔洛夫家族认为科本知道答案……”

“一个洗手不干的军火商值不了那么多钱。”山姆道。“但延续数十年的家族仇杀就抵得上科斯提克索取的价格了。”

“科本在同一地区活动，他可能认识那个家伙。甚至可能帮过他一把。”布里格斯猜测道。

“但为什么现在突然东窗事发？”山姆反驳道。“如果科本真知道点什么，我倒很惊讶他没在多年以前就把消息卖了。”

“ _我们还在追查。_ ”葛琳道，那意味着她也 _不清楚_ 。“ _截至目前我们所知的是，科斯提克发现了关于家族仇杀的什么东西然后给奥尔洛夫们开了个价。_ ”

“ _然后把科本推出来受过。_ ”查理加了一句。

黄昏的天空褪变成了朦胧的蓝幕，由上而下从浅蓝到暗蓝，都溶在了苍茫暮色中。那栋黯蓝色的宅子化成了一个亮白的框架。灯光从窗户里投射出来，在草地上留下金色的光块。它深深的窗台和精致的线条令从一侧爬上楼去简单得像爬上登山台阶。山姆挂在一个拱窗下，俯视着一条铺了蜂蜜色硬木地板的狭窄走廊。被分配在这里的守卫显然极其无聊，正神游天外。山姆打开了他的夜视镜。几分钟后他就蹲低在蜂蜜色的地板上，感受着每块木板的参差起伏，希望它们不会在他的重量下咯吱作响。

科本可能不在这里。他可能在地下室里，或者更深的地方——谁知道一个俄式别墅会有多深？但是葛琳是对的。他不认为科斯提克会伤害科本，至少一开始不会。所以他轻拍他的通讯器低声道：“开始搜索阁楼。”

“ _收到。_ ”布里格斯答道，通过无声麦克风，他的声音带着一种人工合成的单调感。

山姆经过了两间小小的卧室，每间都有低矮的斜顶，空荡荡的，在夜视镜下都显得很黑。里面放的床是儿童尺寸的，没有铺盖。看起来对那些被击昏的守卫来说是个比窗台下面舒服得多的安身之处，所以山姆把那人失去意识的身体搬进去放好，又继续前进。在走廊的末端是一条铺着黄绿色地毯、通往左下方的楼梯。在它的底端，走廊终结于一扇微开的门。温暖的灯光从门缝里透射出来。又一个守卫靠着楼梯扶手，抽着烟。这间起居室里传出来两个声音，急速地说着乌克兰语。山姆花了点时间才认出来音量较大的那个是科本的。

"Ви не можете очікувати що я вірю що ви не мали нічого спільного з цією відвантаження。”（乌克兰语：“你不能指望我会相信你跟这事儿一点关系都没有。”）

“Клянуся, Антоша зробив все це. П'яний ублюдок не пам'ятав нічого з цього на наступний день。”（乌克兰语：“我发誓，是安东干的，那个混蛋喝多了第二天什么都想不起来。”）

那个守卫看起来不介意被开个小差。山姆在光滑的硬木地板上放倒了他，于是他就到另一间卧室跟他的同志作伴去了。等他回到门前时，谈话的气氛显然已经急转直下了。他靠着门框，努力倾听，用自己的那点俄语底子搞清他们到底在说什么。

“看，里奥尼德，不是我不喜欢在老家消磨几天。”科本正在说。“但我总觉着你不是 _请_ 我到这里来喝茶的。”

“跟你当然是要谈生意了，达尤沙。”科斯提克说起这个昵称的语调很奇异，就好像有什么特别含义样的。银器碰撞的叮当声。“如果我是你的话，会好好享受这茶。明天你就要前往俄罗斯了。”

“我更情愿不去。这个时节那里太潮湿了。”

山姆拉下夜视镜，按下OPSAT上的转换键。视界变成了灰色，*一道次声波探测伴着白色的涟漪扩散开。房间里两个人面对面地坐着，一个面朝着门，另一个背对着。百分之五十的机率。他移开目镜，把窥视镜从门底探进去。幸运日。那个背对门坐着的高个男人只会是科斯提克。这间房间是那种老式的客厅，铺了更多的黄绿色地毯和配套的花卉壁纸。墙上零星地挂着褪色的油画，桌子是那种铺着白色蕾丝桌布的小圆桌。而在桌子的另一边……

（*细胞分裂里的神器——声纳探测目镜，可以穿墙透视并标记背后的敌人。）

天。安德烈看上去 _糟透了_ 。

山姆一手抵住门框慢慢推开，直到他可以从门缝间望进去。科斯提克从一个白色的杯子里喝了一口，才开口说话，声音嘶哑浑浊。“这个时节是糟透了，我必须承认，但是没有办法，不能让奥尔洛夫家族干等着啊。”

“我已经告诉过你了，我 _什么都不知道_ ！”科本叫道，抛开了所有伪装的镇定。他眼睛周围一圈黑，山姆无法分辨出是被打伤的还是因为缺乏睡眠。“这太荒谬了！你知道他们会对我做些什么的！”

“要不是我亲自看过那些档案，我都要相信你了。但你是知道我的老本行的。没必要再兜圈子了。”

山姆收起手枪，拿出弓弩，装上一发电击弹。 _科斯提克死了的话麻烦就大了_ ，他不情愿地提醒自己。他把准心对准了科斯提克的脖子。 _但那不意味着他不能小睡一会儿_ 。

“天啊，里奥纳德，”科本摇着头低声道。当他低下头时，山姆看到了他脖子上包着的外科手术的白色纱布。科本拿起自己的杯子，从一只小碟子里捡起一块方糖扔了进去。配套的还有一只白色的古董茶壶和另一个装着血红色颗粒的碟子。科本舀起一勺，空气中散发着樱桃酸酸的香气。“你真跟那些俄国暴徒有一腿了。我走后情况真是一落千丈。”

“那些俄国人都是些白痴。”科斯提克轻蔑地说。“但钱是没有国界的。”

“等等，就为这个？”科本从樱桃碟子上抬起头来。“你就只是要……卖了我？必须得承认，我觉得有点被侮辱了。”

“你应该高兴点的。你给我挣了不少于四千万美金。”

科本把舀了樱桃的勺子放进嘴里，喝了一大口茶。他的姿势很放松，但从山姆的有利地位他看到科本一只手无意识地、飞快地按了按胸口位于胸骨下方的某一点；这个奇怪的动作意味着科本已忍无可忍，山姆从没搞清楚是为什么。

科本咽下茶，开口道。“就这样？”他笑道。“我的出价会更高的，小菜一碟。”

山姆又把门推开了那么几英寸。他微微探进了室内一点儿，刚好可以让灯光照到他的脸。 _你在冒无意义的风险_ ，那个听起来很像葛琳的声音斥责他道。他没有理会。不管怎么说，他最不愿意看到的就是科斯提克倒下时科本叫起来了。

“达尤沙，”科斯提克在科本去拿茶壶的时候指责道。“所有人都相信你已经投向CIA了。你真的很走运，是我找到了你。我的大多数同事看见你就会开枪的。”

科本倒好茶，拿起他的杯子，抬起头，正对上了山姆的眼睛。

茶杯在空中静止了一瞬。科本脸上有表情一闪而过几乎无法读出，并立刻冷静下来，掩藏起了可能出卖他的细节。放松。喜悦。

然后山姆看到了 _那个_ 。那双浅褐色的眼睛里一掠而过的猛兽的咆哮。一个露出利齿的笑容。一个捕食者盯着猎物的目光。

一个即将要做出非常、非常愚蠢的事的人的目光。

科本喝下了茶。

“我当然是在为CIA办事，”他把杯子放下，再次开始翻搅那碟樱桃。

山姆瞪大了眼睛。科斯提克看上去也吃惊不小。

“你……不否认？”他道。

“你在开玩笑吗？”科本不停地翻检着，把它们扔进嘴里，然后喝了一大口茶。“那是我梦寐以求的工作。”

“ _他喵的在干嘛？_ ”他耳朵里葛琳嘶声道。

“帮美国人吹牛皮？” 科斯提克嘲讽道。

“帮美国人搞军火。”科本挥着一根手指纠正道。他放下杯子。“看。他们表现得好像比我们优越，但其实底子也不干净。区别是，他们要操心老底被揭。听说过’伊朗门’事件吗？他们需要掩护，需要能推个干净，而且他们乐意为此付钱。这就是我能提供的。”

（*伊朗门事件：上世纪80年代美国政府迫于人质危机秘密向伊朗出售军火，后被记者披露引起轩然大波，成为里根政府的严重政治危机，被人和尼克松的“水门事件”并列。）

“你购入武器并转卖给……”科斯提克慢慢道。

“安排会面，把东西带过边境。提供任何他们需要但不能官方采购的东西。我则得到佣金和CIA的保护。”科本皮笑肉不笑。“我得承认，后者没多好。”

“而这次的CIA事务恰巧让你回到了这个地区。”

科本一手搭在椅子背后。“我不知道你有没有听说，但是有人刚刚以五亿七千万美金拍卖了俄罗斯核原料离心机的设计图和原型机。”

“我听到了些风声。”科斯提克喃喃道。他的语气忽然变得跟那樱桃一样酸。

“ _他是其中一个竞拍者，_ ”查理突然在他耳边道。“ _科本之前追踪到了他。_ ”

“是啊，美国很是在意，不想让这样的东西落入他们的敌人之手，但这一次他们没法叫停拍卖。所以取而代之的，他们买下了它。”科本若无其事地道。“老实说，尽管花了一大笔钱，我自己对这事儿挺烦的。一堆俄国白痴赚了那么多美金？他们根本不配。”

科斯提克没有回答，但山姆看到他的肩膀绷紧了。那人微微倾下身。“当然了，CIA绝不会承认有这么一笔交易。”他道。

“当然不会。但如果是一个著名的军火商买下它们，然后转手卖出，那就没什么好奇怪的了。只是CIA会刚好突然袭击并搜索那艘货船。他们截获了离心机，每人拿个勋章，世界被拯救了。”科本用他的茶杯做了个干杯的姿势。“而我则赚到了大笔佣金。”

“很高兴你生意兴隆。”

“这也可以成为你的生意，里奥纳德。”科本用那种推销员式的热切口吻道。“如果你有渠道可以运送它们的话，也可以轻易地弄到七十五台那样的机器。我已经安排了车队把它们护送到塞瓦斯托波尔。要是车队半路突遭不测，嘛，那可不是我的错，对吗？”

“你在建议我袭击一支武装车队。”

“又不会有谁会去报警。然后你就可以随意开价了。或者自己留着。”

科斯提克僵住了。“我要核原料离心机干嘛？”

科本再次往前挪了挪，突然变得很严肃。“你明明知道的，里奥纳德。每个人都知道，十五年前乌克兰为了一个谎言放弃了自己的导弹计划。布达佩斯备忘录*还不值印着它的那几张纸。总有一天，俄国人 _会_ 来的，而顿涅茨克将成为前线。”他放低了声音。“一颗炸弹，里奥纳德。只要花上十二磅铀，一颗炸弹俄军就不敢踏足我们的土地。而你将是那个控制它的人。”

（*布达佩斯备忘录：1994年12月5日由乌克兰、美国、俄罗斯和英国在匈牙利首都布达佩斯签署的一份备忘录形式的外交文件，不属于正式的国际条约，以解决乌克兰在苏联解体后独立以来，前苏联遗留下来的武器特别是核武器问题，主要关注乌克兰无核化。）

“ _他在出售给科斯提克一场核战争。_ ”葛琳震惊了。

“而且科斯提克买单了。”山姆轻声回答。

科斯提克沉默了很久。科本没有催促他，只是喝着他的茶，显得十分随意的样子。

“这样的一次袭击该如何执行？”科斯提克最终道。

“嘛，”科本把他的杯子放下，在桌面上画了个形状。“这些机器被一支CIA车队护送，伪装成俄军部队行进。看起来很像，我必须说，但不过是表面罢了。”

科斯提克挑起一边眉毛。“CIA在异国的土地上亲自护送东西？”

科本耸耸肩。“那些愚蠢的官僚希望全程看好那些该死的机器。”他咧嘴一笑。“貌似他们不太相信我。”

“时间？地点？”科斯提克断然问道。

“我可不是随便就会上钩的人。”

“好吧。”科斯提克承认。“我会跟奥尔洛夫找个借口。如果车队在你说的地方——如果我们拿下了它——那你就赢回了你的自由。”

“ 跟你做生意一向很愉快。”科本笑得很开心。他的目光再次投向了山姆，里面赤裸裸的恐惧几乎令山姆扣动了扳机。“我就知道我能指望你。”

****************

“花那么大力气却一无所获。”布里格斯几乎是把装备柜的门砸上的。“只要五分钟我们就可以把科本弄出来，十分钟就可以回来。到头来我们花了整天去找他然后就这么把他扔那儿了？”

“老大是在发傻么。”查理转着他的工作椅赞成道。“呃，我从没说过这话。”

“不是我不相信山姆，”布里格斯急忙加上。“但是跟我们说多点会死么？”

“沟通还真不是山姆的强项。”

“你们两个，作战室，现在。”从前驾驶舱回来的葛琳横扫进来，咆哮道。

“噢，好的，啥事火急火燎的？”查理小跑着追上她的速度。

“ _火急火燎_ 的是我们的指挥官想赌上一个半拉子计划去陷害一个乌克兰政治家是国际恐怖分子。”她厉声道。“你能想出什么办法来帮我搞定这个都行。”

当他们抵达时，山姆已经换下了作战服，在作战室里来回踱步。“建议。”葛琳一踏足作战室地板他就命令道。

“几乎没有。”她用同样直接的语气回答道。“山姆，我不喜欢扮黑脸，但我们不能就这么做掉乌克兰的财政部长。一方面，他目前还不是国家安全威胁。另一方面，他是 _乌克兰的财政部长_ 。”

“这不意味着他能超越于法律之上。”山姆反驳道。

“但这让他不可能被悄悄地除掉。”葛琳厉声道。“别天真了，山姆，你和我一样清楚后果。除非奇迹发生，科斯提克是不可触碰的。”

“他深深地卷入了有组织犯罪。”

“乌克兰政府的其它成员也是。”葛琳激怒了。

“他有可能成为国家安全威胁。科斯提克很危险。他并不满足于拥有乌克兰东部，而且听起来他有自己的核野心。如果我们现在什么也不做，以后就得付出更多的力气。”

“不错的论证，山姆。但这并没有改变我们的现状。”

“这就是科本的计划。”山姆突然道，停下了脚步。“我们要改变现状。”

“真的？因为到目前为止我见他所做的都是没底气地大吹牛皮以免自己输个底朝天。”

“科斯提克将会追踪那支车队。”山姆坚持道。“这个诱饵太诱人了。”

“要是科斯提克戳破了科本的牛皮呢？”

“我们就不让他被戳破。我们利用科本提供给科斯提克车队的行程，让他相信那就是CIA的车队。科斯提克袭击车队夺取离心机，我们抓个现行。离心机、科斯提克、科本，一石三鸟。”

“要是他袭击车队夺取了离心机并逃之夭夭，我们就失去了离心机的踪迹，不知道它们会流落何处。”葛琳反驳道。“山姆，我们在谈的是一个完全仰仗安德烈·科本的计划。 _安德烈·科本_ 。”

“我支持葛琳，不管有没有用。”查理插嘴道。他们谁都没看他一眼。

“别插手，伙计。”布里格斯悄悄说他。

“科本不是什么英雄。”山姆道。“他不会把手伸进熊洞，要是他觉得自己收不回来的话。”

“科本以为的和实际情况是两回事。这是一次豪赌，而你很清楚这一点。”葛琳倾身向前，她的声音柔和了下来。“你确定要冒这个险？”

有那么一会儿，山姆看到了葛琳眼中所见的光景：一个好斗成性的指挥官，失去了理性，在绝望中孤注一掷试图挽回他的任务。一个复杂的、仰仗一个瘾君子、骗子和军火商的行动计划。

然后他再次看到了科斯提克那间满是灰尘的阁楼起居室，黄绿和白色的图案，而科本几近绝望地看着他。 _我就知道我能指望你_ 。

“我们执行科本的计划。”他宣布。

葛琳叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛。然后她睁开眼睛道：“我去标出那只车队的行程。”


	5. 中场休息：齐心协力

 

科本发现他们有大麻烦了。他的头重重地砸在了拘留室铺位的硬顶上，差点又把他撞晕过去。脑袋在嗡嗡作疼，他本能地蜷了起来，摸索着伤口，擦了一手血。又一次震动把他完全抛下了床。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，头昏眼花地试图搞清楚他是不是还在做梦。

一阵绵长的震动蔓延过帕拉丁的机身，然后他听到了一个真正倒大霉了的声音：燃料泵停止运作的咯咯声。

噢，草泥马。

警报响了起来。帕拉丁再次巨震，他们开始自由下落。他跌跌撞撞地抓住了拘留室的铁栏。他们在坠落。他血涌上头。他们正自空中坠落，而他被关在这个笼子没法出去没法……

一声金属的撕裂声引回了他的注意。机头猛地一抬，大部分地心引力又回来了，但是机身的倾斜度告诉他他们仍然在向着海面高速冲去。在警报、灯光的一片混乱中他捕捉到了一个熟悉的轮廓正倾斜着向他靠过来。

“嘿，让我猜猜！”他大叫道。“我们倒大霉了是吧！”

费雪挨到了囚室的铁门前。“病毒破坏了系统。飞行员失去了意识。”他回答道。他的语气是那种执行任务中的平静冷淡的机器人模式。

“操！副驾驶呢？”

“他在手动飞行，但是……”飞机又颠簸了一下，帮费雪说完了他的话。当然了，这就是他来找他的原因；因为科本又有用处了。

他喵的当然有用。就好像费雪知道在这种情况下该怎么做样的。“像这样的飞机，需要双人驾驶，对么？成。” _好吧。尼玛。集中精神。_ “关闭电源，关闭备用发电机，闪断整个系统让内存干净地重启。”他把想法大声说出来。“就算是个硬件病毒也会需要时间去感染。成。”这不是个好办法但好歹是个办法，现在貌似没别的办法了。“我得去驾驶舱。”他半是对自己道，推了推囚室的铁门，有那么一瞬间讶异于门没有回应。“啊，费雪，让我出去。”

那人，让他惊讶地，迟疑了。

_尼玛那你干嘛费心过来！？_ 科本想大叫出来，但相反地他谨慎地放低声音，试图配合他那种平静冷淡的机器人模式。“费雪，让我出去。”

生效了。费雪打开门锁，把门拉开。“我会处理电源。”他说完就离开了。

“尾舱。“科本叫道，想着他是不是该多解释两句；但费雪貌似已经懂了。他花了点时间在颠簸的地板上找到平衡。跑到拘留室的一半时他突然想起来加上，“你到那里的时候丢掉些货物，可以争取点时间！”

作战室一片混乱。葛琳从墙那端她的座位上望了他一眼；他没明白过来她在做什么直到他瞥见那个飞行记录仪的亮橙色盒子。留下信息。葛琳当然会考虑到这点上。没人预料到帕拉丁会成这幅样子，各种碎片、垃圾和武器杂志随着每次颠簸在整个机身里乱飞。他在控制台间行进，在地面稳定下来的短短瞬间快步冲刺。

查理在驾驶舱楼梯旁的一张桌子前疯狂地在一台笔记本上输入着。“你出来干嘛！？”他在科本跑过时大叫。

“救你的小命，小子。”科本吼回去。他抓住了扶手冲上台阶然后是楼梯。他晕了一下，再次抬手抹去伤口的血滴，血黏湿了他的头发。驾驶舱的门打开了。有人放平了受伤的驾驶员，用带子固定住了他。没时间讲礼貌了；他从那个失去意识的人头上扯过头戴耳机，冲进驾驶室，跳进左边的位子，把接头插进塞孔。他的耳朵立刻被各种声音淹没了，大叫、咆哮、船员们互相传递消息。葛琳的声音穿插其中，命令着有关SMI的什么。OK，她能搞定它。而他的任务是在她搞定之前保住他们的小命。

帕拉丁的控制台和标准的C-147控制台的差异大到令他对着各种开关迟疑起来。在他犹豫时副驾驶突然注意到了他，叫了起来。“你他妈是谁！？”

“尼玛这有什么重要的？”科本咆哮道。好吧，等等，他们其实没变动多少，只是把所有东西整体平移了几十公分以容下一个新加上的绿色面板好控制——他猜——费雪所有那些闪亮的机密玩意儿。好吧。他知道了。高度计的指针正以可怕的速度下降。“我们现在的下降速率？”

“每分钟一千尺。”副驾驶道。

“操！我们的*滑翔比是多少！？”（*指一台无动力飞机前进距离和下降距离的比例）

“二十一，但我们没法滑翔因为……”

“不会吧！”

“……没有动力供给襟翼、缝翼，什么都动不了。”

“告诉我至少我们有机械控制装置。”

“很少。飞行控制系统有一个硬切断装置，我们还能使用液压控制，但是帕拉丁在纵横方向上不稳所以……”

“尼玛怎么会有人造一架双轴不平衡的货机！？”

“所以我得花全部精力来保持它的平衡。”副驾驶大声说完。

“好吧好吧。”科本再次看了一遍控制面板，重新排列了关闭顺序。有机械联动装置意味着液压装置要最后关闭。“每降一千米给我一次读数。很好，我们开动吧。”

首先是电力，有它那鬼病毒才能运作。导航，这样副驾驶就不用操心它了。通讯，比他惯常使用的波段要高得多。在盯着那个多出来的平整的绿色面板看了一会儿后，他发现了一对刷成红色的 **紧急制动** 按钮然后没有多想就把它们全打开了；查理会修复他刚刚弄掉的不知什么东西的，如果他们能再活过十分钟的话。

“七千米，”副驾驶通报道。

他的耳机里一阵杂音。前方出现了细缕的云层。科本打开通讯器广播道。“各位，我们即将遭遇乱流，把自己拴好了。”

“ _不可能！_ ”他听到费雪叫道，听起来正拼尽全力。

科本耸了耸肩。好嘛，反正费雪的头够结实。他回到了自己的清单上。内部通讯，不，不用管这个。通风，增压，不管——得信任压力舱还能让他们多保持一会儿清醒，再说他们很快就会降到海平面了……

“六千米。”

帕拉丁剧烈震动，有那么一会儿机头向上抬起；副驾驶骂了一声，控制杆几乎脱出了他的手，但是他拼尽全力，让机头抬升到一个更好的角度，高度计上乱转的指针慢了那么一点儿。费雪一定是把货舱里的什么大东西踢出去了。他再次按了通讯键。这里应该有个指挥人员专用的线路，尼玛他还得去找。“很好，费雪，有一个方法。”他一手在控制面板下摸索着。一个闩锁；他拉起转了一下。装载着主驾驶控制单元的长而平的抽板滑了出来。上面 **每个** 他能看见的LED灯都急速地闪着红光，他把主电脑旁边的应急电源电池组拔了出来。“你得切断电源那样我们就能重启系统，你得立刻动手。引擎挂了之后我们是在使用备用发电机。它就在底层地板下面，SMI的正下方。去那里把所有东西关掉。”

“ _你怎么会知道备用发电机在哪？_ ”

“你把我丢在作战室里，我很无聊。” 左边的一块平板是数字输入键盘。“控制单元的访问密码。”他向副驾驶大叫道。

“9-3-5-6-7.”副驾驶道。“等等，你要对引擎做什么？”

“我们能夺回控制的唯一方法就是格式化整个操作系统然后重装。”科本用力敲入密码。一个红灯转成了绿色，控制单元的背板啪地弹开了。

副驾驶恐惧地盯着他。“你疯了吗！？她会在系统启动之前就栽进水里的！”在面板下是一列纤长的银色硬盘，每个都侧插在插槽中。就像吐司机里的吐司。伙计。现在来片吐司就完美了。那个该死的副驾驶还在叫。“这个程序只能在着陆状态进行！系统保险不会让你进去的！”

“这就是为什么我们要关掉它。”科本用力地把抽板再拽出来些。 “完全关闭动力，帕拉丁就不知道自己在飞行了。”

“因为它 _没有_ 在飞！”

“直到我们重新启动它。”黑色的内存盘被三重密封并用五种语言写着- **只-读。** 他愉悦地在指间翻弄着它。干净、有效，精确校验过的飞行程式。优秀的老式军事冗余设置。

驾驶室整个闪了一下。控制面板全熄灭了。应急控制亮了起来，液压装置、灯光、通讯。备用电源的备用电池。

“ _科本，应急发电机关闭了。_ ”山姆道。

“好的，不错。”他几乎笑出来了。很好！太好了！一切都很顺利。大概六十秒电池就会耗尽电力，那时帕拉丁就会变成一个一百五十吨重的即将砸到地上的大铝块。高度计显示五千公尺。副驾驶想要反对但他的操纵杆正在跟他闹腾，那吸引了他的全部注意力。他得把飞机的俯冲角度调整到多少？他的脑子疯狂地转着。俯冲角度越大就下降得越快，也会让更多的风力灌入饥渴的引擎。而越小则高度降得越慢，给引擎更多的启动时间。科本抓住操纵杆，然后记起费雪大概还在地板下面。

“所有人都抓牢了，我要让她进入俯冲状态。”他警告道。“费雪，到驾驶舱来，我需要你帮忙启动引擎。”

“ _你说什……_ ”费雪叫道，然后通讯断了。

电池耗尽了。驾驶舱黑了下来。他们肯定会勃然大怒的。

科本把机长的操纵杆猛向前推，让帕拉丁斜向下朝着水面冲去。

“你他妈以为自己在干嘛！？”副驾驶尖叫起来，科本的控制取代了他的。风尖啸着从驾驶舱的窗边呼啸而过。

“让她保持这个角度！”科本叫道。他拔出了红色的数据线缆，用插头直接穿透了塑料封口。没有一丁点儿电力链接，帕拉丁会认为这不过是一次例行的软件更换。科本试着把这样的想法输灌给控制系统。 _你停泊在地面上，一切都很正常，你在接受一次例行的系统清理，我们绝不是马上就要死翘翘了……_

控制台下方一个小小的显示屏的一排红色LED灯亮了起来。其中一个转成了绿色。黑色的屏幕上闪出一条白色的文字。科本几乎欢呼起来，直到他读出了它： _ **预设系统重启保险**_ 。

“等等，啥？草泥马！？”他喃喃自语。“这尼玛是啥？”

“我告诉过你，它不会让你进去的！”副驾驶道。

“操！”科本骂道。他摸索着这排控制单元，然后是前方的控制台。在左下方的一个塑料罩子下，有一排被罩着的扳钮。有一个写着 _清零A_ ，他几乎把罩子掰了下来，按下了那个金属小杆。控制台上的显示器滴滴叫了两声，但那条信息还在。

操，操，草泥马。“费雪，你他妈耽搁那么长时间在干嘛？！”他对着通讯器咆哮。他们需要三个人手。山姆得马上到这儿来。等等，操——这里还有一个开关。清零B。他把那一个也扳了下来。几个红色的LED灯转绿了，下一条文字写到：访问密码。

“这尼玛是啥！？”他对着副驾驶大叫道。“密码是啥！？”

“我不会让你擦除系统的，这是唯一一个让我们还飞着的东西了！”

“你听到那个了吗！？”科本指着背后大叫道。

“什么？”副驾驶懵了。“没有啊？”

“没错，你这个白痴！燃料泵没在运行。引擎没在运行。 _什么_ 都没有在运行！”

副驾驶用一种混杂了恐惧和麻木的表情看着他。哦，操。他以前在那些受到了惊吓的人身上见过这个：被吓呆了，于是决定，完全不讲道理地，遵循那些他知道的规则，而不是切实地处理问题。科本可能得打醒他，而那得花上些时间。天杀的但有些人就是那么shi。

“怎么回事？”一个冷静的机器人似的声音问道，有生以来第二次科本很高兴看到费雪出现。

“他想在空中重装整个系统。”副驾驶道。

“是啊我现在就要动手只要这个白痴别拦着我。”科本厉声道。

“他会让飞机坠毁的！”副驾驶哀嚎道。

“你他妈以为不做的话接下来会怎样！？”科本难以置信地叫道。

“让他动手。”费雪命令道。

副驾驶不敢相信地看着费雪；但当他的指挥官毫不动摇时他移开了目光，在一个科本看不到的面板上输入了什么。剩下的LED灯转绿了。“已激活。”他声音虚弱。

“好。”更多的字行，滚动，闪烁。绿色的指示灯。一个进度条，谢天谢地，他从没那么高兴过能看见这东西。他曾经看过一部电影，一个人试图在一张DVD落地之前把它上传出去。这类事情的进展真是有趣。“OK。很好。费雪，你得让燃油重新灌入引擎。如果我能让这东西重新上线，我们就能有几秒钟来给引擎点火。”

“‘如果’？”费雪重复道。

“四千米。”副驾驶通报道。

“就只要该死地启动那泵！”

“手动控制面板在那里。”副驾驶加上一句。科本听到金属的吱呀声。“一旦我重启你就立刻用力拉起。”他道。“我们只有一次机会！”

“听你指挥。”费雪答道。语气冷静得好像他在沙滩上度假，操，机器人。感谢上帝赐予我们机器人费雪。

屏幕亮了起来。“拉！”

一声金属的裂响，费雪在他身后用力拉起手柄，然后猛向前推。科本觉得自己听见了燃油涌过管道灌进附在每个喷射引擎外的启动发动机的声音。太快则发动机不会启动。太迟那他们拉几次都没有意义了。费雪再次拉动手柄。飞机的机身平衡因移至两翼的重量调整了一点。再一次。

“两千五百公尺！”副驾驶叫道。“三十秒后我们就坠地了！”三十秒，他们坠落得太快，没有什么能拯救他们了。

见他妈的鬼！

“引擎启动！”他叫道，将油门杆推到了极限位置。

燃油泵因空空的管道呛咳着。启动发动机抽取着燃油，轰鸣着，将动力输出到四个主要涡轮发动机。

“加油加油，”他仿佛祈祷般喃喃道。电平上升。急坠中的气流灌入进风口，给压缩机增压。侧舷的发动机口爆响了几声，又安静了。发动机轴在试图转动。“加油加油 _加油_ ！”发动机口再次爆响，成了。

启动。

“我们重获动力！”副驾驶叫道。

四只庞大的螺旋桨尖啸着恢复了活力。他将操纵杆正正地拉回来抵住胸口。帕拉丁呻吟震动。驾驶舱的窗户震得咯咯作响。

“两千尺！”

“加油啊尼玛加油，拉起来……”

机头抬升了，但一块石头是不会因为抬起头就停止坠落的……

“一千五。我们还在下落！”

“…… _拉起来拉起来拉起来！！_ ”

而海面升了起来……


	6. 知彼解己

那台摩萨德无人机是一头出色的猛兽。开始山姆都没注意到它，直到它一头撞上机顶，翻滚着砸在作战中心的地上，发出响亮的一声“砰”！

“抱歉！”查理在机身的那头叫道。“抱歉，抱歉，只是，呃，试一下操作。”螺旋翼几不可闻地唔了一声，无人机轻巧地从地面上一跃而起。它变幻着迷彩的图样，形成了一堆杂乱无章的图案，试图极快地连续模拟成装饰面板、控制台和一把轮椅的样子。“操作得还不太好。”他边爬下楼梯走进作战室边解释道。一支线条流畅的黑色镀铬头戴装置环在他额前，在视界前方投影出图像。他挥了挥手上戴着的动作捕捉手套。无人机再次展开支翼，像只受伤的鸟儿一样笨拙地落到一边。

“查理，你干嘛不到外面去做测试。”山姆厉声道，眼睛都没从前面科斯提克大宅的三维立体图像上挪开。

“哦，呃，是啊，山姆，你说的没错。”支翼收了起来。它的自适应迷彩褪去，露出了下面磨砂白的表面。山姆站起来捏着那个应该是无人机中央主体的部分，亲自把它带过帕拉丁的一道侧门，走下楼梯来到机库的空旷大厅，以防查理半路“迷失”。那个技术员闷闷不乐地跟着他。他把它立放在大概是它的尾翼的东西上，转身离开了。当他走回楼梯时，又一声“砰”回荡在建筑里，很快跟着一声“抱歉！”

山姆捏着鼻梁揉了揉。兴奋剂能保持他的精力，但对头痛却无能为力。作战室的灯光也没有调校得让眼睛舒适点。即使服用了那些化学药剂，他也知道自己很快就会精疲力尽，需要休息一会儿了。无法保持清醒的话就无法拟定作战计划。

其实他不需要留在这里。葛琳是个远比他优秀得多的作战指挥人员，虽然他不知怎地就从执行人员越级升任到了指挥官。但是和其它所有那些第四梯队的任务一样，他下达了命令，就对此负有责任。

“顺便说一声，我们确认了在那个即抛型手机和泰瑟枪上找到的是科本的指纹。”当他回来时葛琳告知他。“倒也不是什么我们不知道的新消息。”各种几何图形在SMI上浮现，如同泉水自井底涌出。

山姆冲它做了个手势。“希望那意味着我们找到了什么。”

葛琳翻过双手。一棵金色的数据树丛生长出来，分为两枝。“我们将双管齐下。”葛琳解说道。其中一支变成了白色。“第一，我们得搞定那支车队。”

“在哪里进行伏击？”

“设置埋伏的最好位置就是这个瓶颈地段。”黑海海岸的一副卫星图片跳出放大。“车队将沿着海岸边的这条公路前进。这个地区大半是贫瘠的农场，但是就在这里，公路会经过一个狭窄的山谷。这里是科斯提克势力范围的中心，所以他应该能迅速召集他的人马，也不用担心事情败露。”

“另一边呢？”

第一条分支黯淡下去，凸显出第二条路线。“然后我们要搞定科斯提克。那个男人很小心，从不随意树敌，但任何在他这个位置上的人都会有竞争对手。在政府里我们的最佳候选人就是拉多米尔·舍普琴科将军。舍普琴科的手也不干净，但他的罪行更多地体现在政治方面而不是战争狂。”

“都是些什么成功人士啊。”山姆喃喃道。

“舍普琴科是现任国防部长，他不会介意科斯提克停止把军需订单交给他自己的那些劣质设备制造厂。”葛琳继续道，舍普琴科的照片浮现在SMI的画面上。“另外，此人仿佛特别讨厌科斯提克。他出身苏维埃军队，而科斯提克是个KGB，所以两人间没有什么好感。他是个中间派，不特别亲西方，但他也不会乐意错过因防止核扩散而得到的美国的感谢和支持。他是成为我们盟友的最佳人选。”

“盟友。”山姆重复道，他的语气令整间房间都冷了下来。“这就是我们的盟友？”葛琳冷静地迎着他的目光。“一个暴徒，最大的优势就是他比不上他那些杀人放火无恶不作的同僚那样坏？”

“没错。”葛琳冷冷地回答道。

“整个政府都烂透了，”山姆咬牙道。“不只是科斯提克，他们都该死。”

整个作战中心鸦雀无声，只有电子仪器的风扇在嗡嗡作响。

“山姆，我要去喝杯咖啡，”葛琳面无表情地道。“你干嘛不跟我一起去呢？”

山姆一言不发地跟着她走向餐厅。他看不到葛琳的脸，但只看她挺得笔直的背就能知道她在生气。

奥利正在门帘后的咖啡间里灌满他的特战部队马克杯，但看到葛琳的表情后他就支支吾吾地溜了。葛琳走了进去，山姆站到了她的对面，两人间隔了一米半左右。

山姆先开了口。“好吧，我又怎么了？”

“除了你私自意图颠覆整个乌克兰政府以外？哈，我真想知道还有啥能吓坏整个队伍的。”

“ 我只是……”

“别再像个小孩子样的了，山姆。”葛琳厉声道。“你是第四梯队的指挥官，被总统授予了*第五自由权的人。请表现得对得起这项殊荣。”（*就是细胞分裂里杜撰出的，被允许使用必要手段保证罗斯福提出的“信仰自由言论自由免于匮乏免于恐惧”四项自由权的权利）

“葛琳，那是个随口而出的评论，我没有让大家这么去做的意思。”

“真的？我能相信你不会鲁莽行事？相信那个闯进了伊朗特战总部的人*？”（*细胞分裂：黑名单里的剧情，山姆为了拿到证据证明伊朗没有卷入黑名单事件，孤身潜入了伊朗特战总部。）

“那是 _你的作战计划！_ ”

“而且是逼不得已。但我不确定你现在还知不知道什么叫逼不得已。”

“我没有忘掉这次任务的目的。我不会做出那样的事的。”

“我们又怎么知道？”葛琳咄咄相逼。“我们又怎么知道你会不会明天早上一觉醒来，决定一切为了法律与秩序？你被赋予了极大的权利，山姆，我们需要能够信任你。不只是我和队伍里的其他人。全体船员，总统，见鬼，还有美国人民，不管他们知不知情。他们相信你清楚底线所在，可现在我都不知道你还能不能找到那条线头。”

山姆咽下了胸中翻涌的那些愤怒的字眼，发挥在他的动物本能想要逃走时令他保持不动的那种冷静，回头省视情况，不带恐惧、疑虑和个人利益地分析它。没人在看着你。

他向后靠在墙上。“天啊。我很抱歉，葛琳。”

“山姆，你最近是怎么了？有什么你没有告诉我的特别缘由吗？”

“不，真的，没有，葛琳。没有个人恩怨。”她等着他理清自己的重重思绪。“对付*策划者的时候事情很简单。”他终于开口道。“他们是些恶徒，必须被阻止。但是之后我们完成的那些任务…… 那些妥协和折衷令我烦躁不安。跟那个军阀做交易，用他那个不算太坏的副官。解决这个人却放走那个，因为他从技术上来说没有破坏法律。而现在……”他一手插进新近剪过的头发，尖硬的发梢戳进他的手心。“为什么这些东西突然间令我烦躁至此？”他喃喃道。（*即黑名单里面的反派组织）

“因为科本。”葛琳道。“迄今为止，你在工作中见过三类人：乐意牺牲生命保家卫国的士兵，像萨迪克一样的狂徒，和彻底的炮灰。而科本哪类也不是。”葛琳抬起双手，手心向上，仿佛天平的双盘。“他是个混蛋，但他想要帮忙。他走私军火，但只是为了生意。这是因为你 _了解_ 了他，山姆。世界不再只是黑与白了。”

“你也思索过同样的问题。”

葛琳放任自己露出了平静却饱受困扰的表情。“布里格斯来自CIA，他知道该如何对待线人。查理只对那些他能钻空子的东西感兴趣。但你和我需要纵观全局。如果科本不是条漏网之鱼，那我们长久以来在任务中拿下的，和他一样的那么多目标又是怎么回事？”

“我们去救安德烈·科本，却把里奥纳德·科斯提克扔去喂狼。”山姆也有同样的看法。“这么做是正确的，葛琳，我知道。但我不知道 _为什么_ 。”

“因为你看不出科本和科斯提克有什么区别。在内心深处，你害怕他们之间的区别根本就不存在。”

山姆再次揉了揉自己的鼻梁，压抑住阵阵的头痛。“欧文是怎么应付的？”

“他为之痛苦，山姆。我眼见他经受着同样的，此刻正吞噬着你的那种痛苦。”

“他从没让我们看到他的痛苦。”

“你们不需要知道。”

“该死的科本。就不能好好留在这架天杀的飞机上。被勒索的时候尼玛什么都不说。等我们把他弄回来以后我一定要把他扔回那间见鬼的拘留室里去！”

“他吃定你了，不是吗？”葛琳以一种难以察觉的关注目光斜瞄着他。

“我看他见谁都会捞一抓。“

“他谁都 _招惹_ 。但是你才是那个被他抓住了痛脚的人。”

“哪里有。”

“真的，山姆。我从没见过还有谁能让你这样迅速地失去冷静的。他对惹你烦特别感兴趣。”

“看起来是我撞大运了。或者他就是爱作死。”

“也许是吧。”葛琳听起来比他所想的要认真得多。“也许是双向的。”

“什么？”

葛琳耸了耸肩。“想啥说啥。”她用那种意味着他再也问不出什么来的语气道。

“好吧。”山姆看着她的眼睛。“我们没事了？”

“我们没事了，山姆。”她脸上的笑容一闪而逝。“只是记着我说过的话。成么？”

“是，女士。尽我所能成为一个负责任的人。”

“很好。”葛琳假装严肃地道。她为他掀开门帘，让他走出去。“查理需要有人看着点。”

“查理需要飞行教程。”山姆道。

“那个东西是用纳米蜂巢结构纯钛制造的。”葛琳和他一起走向尾舱。“它几乎不可能被损坏。”

“查理他天赋异禀。”

“这倒是……”葛琳皱起眉头。

“也许科本不在这儿看不见他的所作所为是件好事。”

“也许吧。”葛琳赞成。“今晚你还是要去吗？去见他？”

“当然。”山姆道。

“那只是次简单的行动。如果你想为明天的任务休息下，布里格斯可以……”

“我要去，”山姆很坚决。“我需要当面确认科本的精神状况。”

“好吧。”葛琳又露出了那种难以言喻的眼神。“那你最好小睡一会。”她抬起手腕，一只新的智能手表闪着绿色和白色的光。查理花了多到荒谬的时间来设计电子表盘搭配帕拉丁的整体风格。“倒计时六小时。”

“时间不多。”山姆道。

当他走进作战中心时没人看向他这边，但是整个房间的声音都可察觉地降低了。他冷静地走到SMI前，返回到葛琳的简报材料页面。她站在他的对面，双臂交叉，面无表情。

“给我有关舍普琴科的一切资料。”山姆声音大到让每个人都能听到。“在秘密谈判开始之前就先确认他会愿意好好合作。”

整个中心仿佛都舒了一口气，然后继续工作。

*************

他猛地醒来，就这么忽地从熟睡到清醒。然后是例行的战前准备步骤：伸展、沐浴、修面。他在舱室的地板上完成了一系列精密的训练，感受着身体的每一块肌肉，唤醒深处的身体意识。运作，负重，方位。嘉布瑞拉一如既往地把他的盘子放在了餐厅里，用锡箔包着保温的六千卡路里，他狼吞虎咽地吃掉了它。再吞下事先数好的那一把糖衣药片——保持头脑清醒的，保持警惕的，保持专注的——核对时间，喝下了精确的16盎司咖啡。在他们出发前，他会有恰好充足的时间放松自己。

当他爬上楼梯来到查理的阁楼时，布里格斯已经坐在这间工作室里了，一脚搭在一张长椅上。当山姆登上地面时他听到那个男人在说，“*斯隆不可能胜任的。他 _从来_ 都干不好任何事。”（*这里查理和布里格斯是在讨论美剧《双面女特工》的相关剧情）

“他一直以来都着魔于兰巴尔迪科技。”查理反驳道，都没从他在刺眼的照明灯下摆弄的不知是啥的精密仪器上移开目光。山姆叹了一口气。布里格斯和查理显然深陷于某种热烈讨论中，关于一部荒谬的谍报片，他们还在巴黎时就沉溺其中，当整架飞机因为流感降落在那里的时候。

“兰巴尔迪要他好好干，他会好好干的。”

“他着魔的是权力。兰巴尔迪的事务不过是他发泄的出口。他迟早会背叛他们的，绝对的事儿。”布里格斯抬头看到山姆经过他们走近军械库，拿下他的装备包。“我已经拿好我的装备了。”他用手指弹了弹装着他最爱的那杆狙击枪的箱子，后者斜靠在他的椅子旁。“你想要我再带点啥上车吗？”

山姆顿了顿。这是一次单纯的潜入，没有击杀目标，不需携带负荷。“拦截窃听设备。”他最后道。“科斯提克的地方也许会有重要人物。我们可能探听到什么重要信息。”

“那我得温习下我的俄语了。”布里格斯道。

“APP不行？”查理抬头道。

“我试过谷歌翻译，但语音识别太差了。”

“啊，伙计，我就说吧。我已经在着手开发一个能更快查询处理的帕拉丁专属的升级版本，但是OPSAT的麦克风还不够好。”山姆听着他们的对话，拉上了自己的装备包的拉链。查理关掉了工作照明灯，转过了他的椅子。“山姆，给你搞了一对新玩意儿，”他道。“呃，技术上来说是给科比的。”

“你又搞出了什么？”山姆问道。

查理用拇指和食指夹着一个小小的银色胶囊举了起来。“这是一个追踪器，这样我们就不会再次弄丢他了。让他吞下去。而这个小美人……”他拿起展示了那个他之前在摆弄的装置。离开满是线缆和电枢的夹具，它就是一张信用卡大小的亮黑色卡片，一只角被剪掉了。山姆拿过来，翻看它的正面，然后是边缘。这东西才有几毫米厚。他挑起一边眉毛看着查理。

“隐形电击枪。”查理自豪地道。

“不会吧。”布里格斯道。

“完全不是吹的。”查理道。他点了点被剪去的那一角。“这里有个弹簧装置，可以像子弹一样射出一支小铜极。一旦接触到皮肤，卡里的高能电容就会释放出足以击倒在挡在射击轨道上的任何目标的强电压。”他用指尖沿着底部划过直到摸到一条几不可见的细缝。“要射击就按住这里，然后用另一只手按下这里向后滑动。”

“干得好。”山姆不得不称赞道。

“谢了。”查理得意洋洋。“我从电容屏得到的灵感。”

山姆开口想多问些，然后记起来那些答案多半并不能给他什么启发。所以他换了个问题。“可以使用几次？”

查理的脸耷拉下来了一点。“只有一次。”他不安地挪了挪。“这，呃，这只是个原型机。还没开发到展示阶段。但时间太短了我只来得及搞出这么一件隐蔽型武器。如果你能多等几个小时我也许能……”

“这就很好了。”山姆打断了他。他把这张杀人信用卡放进装备包的一个侧内包里。查理把那只银色的胶囊放进一个塑料袋里，山姆把它放进了同一个口袋。

“我觉得有件武器在手科比会感觉好点。”查理道。“即使那是最后的选择。”

“我觉得你想的没错。”山姆把目光转向布里格斯，后者站了起来。

“我会带上监听设备。”他道。“车那里见。”

 

他们在午夜后离开，山姆驾驶着那辆没有特征的箱型货车，很快驶离了顿涅茨克市区的灯光进入郊区，然后是那一片漆黑的乡村地区。浓厚的云层聚集过来，山姆能看见远处镇子的灯光浮动，宛如昏黄的孤岛。在乘客座布里格斯在一个小平板上翻阅着简报材料，蓝白的光映亮了他的脸部线条。

“这里下面都是煤矿。”他道。

“嗯，”山姆道。“有点像宾夕法尼亚。”

“显然还有’疗养泥浆'。”

“疗养泥浆。”

“嘿，这又不是我写的。”

“它能治什么？”

“就是，你懂的，包治百病。总的来说。”

“所有泥浆都能？”

“就那个湖的。”

“那里是不是还有个酒店？”

“很大的酒店。”

“原来如此。”

“还有很多的小型矿泉。我打赌这就是科斯提克把宅邸置放在那里的原因。很热门的度假景点。”

“你下载的是*佛多的乌克兰旅游指南是吧？”（*Fodor旅游指南，很流行的一个旅游指南系列，针对深度旅行家和商务旅行人士。）

“ 我想扩宽下我的眼界啊。我以前从没来过乌克兰。至今为止我见到的就是那个黑漆漆的大仓库。”

“ 地域广阔。很多草甸。还有工厂。克里米亚就是场噩梦。欢迎来到乌克兰。”

“山姆，我真不明白，你怎么能让乘着一架机密的蝙蝠机飞遍世界打击恐怖分子听起来那么无聊。”布里格斯拍了拍他的平板。他挑起眉毛。“显然在塞瓦斯托波尔他们在训练海豚往船上放置水雷。”

“太棒了。”山姆道。“也许有一天我得跟条海豚肉搏。”

“瞧，现在你有所防备了。”

他们停在了几乎和上次一样的位置，在布里格斯先行确认过上次他们离开后没人查看过这个地点之后。山姆在货车打开的侧门那里换上了他的装备。那熟悉而又舒适的贴身感唤醒了他的任务本能。他调整着自己的装备上所有那些系带和拉链，确认所有东西都干净平整，没有什么松脱摇晃会反光或发声的。在他身后布里格斯支起了窃听装备，展开枝型天线，用圆形磁石把它们粘在车顶。

“查理，能接收到信号吗？”布里格斯通过耳机道。

“ _很清晰。_ ”查理道。“ _山姆，我可以通过这里的设备转接到你，如果你在行动中需要什么信息的话。_ ”

“收到。”山姆道。他再次研究着身前桌子上的地图。查理终于“获取”了科斯提克宅邸的建筑蓝图，但是不能保证存档的东西和实际建筑一个样。他闭上眼睛，在脑海里描绘着那张地图，上下旋转，确保自己知道如何去往任何一个房间。各类药品成分组合而成的鸡尾酒在他的血液中歌唱，而他身周也奏响着乡间小夜曲，夜间的生灵们各自喧嚣，相互对唱。布里格斯爬上车顶放置另一颗磁石， _铛_ 地一声把它粘在顶上。厚厚的云层遮住了月亮，却折射开城市的灯光，反射着清一色的微弱灰色光芒。

当布里格斯跳下车顶时，山姆站了起来，再次伸展身体，检视装备。肾上腺素在他的血液里奔流。每根神经都为清晰的目标紧张起来。他碰了碰装着查理的礼物的内包，然后一指按着耳后。

“葛琳。出发。”他行进到田野边然后扑进草丛开始匍匐前进。他回头看到布里格斯盯了他一会儿，然后转身回去继续监听。

****************

这个晚上的大宅看起来要安静很多，它的灯光已经暗了下来，车道也没那么挤了。有两个人在周围巡逻，稍远处还有四个。从他们巡逻范围的间隙溜过去一点也不难，两个来回踱步的卫兵抽着烟，在夜色中清晰可见。这次山姆用查理的新万能钥匙鼓捣了一下那只老式挂锁，从地窖的门溜了进去。

“哇喔，周围好多人热衷于死亡金属。”布里格斯在他耳边道。“到点了么？”

“刚刚进入。”山姆低声道，用声呐探测确认了地窖里只有他一个人。他站了起来。出乎他意料的，这里看起来就像个普通地窖。没有隐藏的地堡或是审讯室或是避难室。只有随意堆放的木头家具和一箱箱旧杂志，看起来不管是哪儿的度假小屋地下室都少不了这些东西。“顺便说声，外面背后有个小池子。”

“请叫它矿泉水池。”

“是啊，你就忘不了这个。除了乌克兰偶像剧外，你还监听到什么？”

“首先，这里收到的是欧洲电视网，其次，天啊他们可真爱那堆烂剧。不过，更重要的是，宅子里的人只有短波电台，很少通话。守卫最多说声‘听到了’，极少交谈。”

“有什么重点巡视的地方吗？”

“之前有个人就某间卧室说了个笑话。”

“上次来的时候观察到一些未使用的卧室。”山姆道。“也许他把科本关在某一间里面。”

“我想，你可以找找门前守着些傻瓜的那间。从监听情况来看我估计现在宅子里面只有三个人还醒着了。”

山姆从满是灰尘的酒窖楼梯上了第一层-灯都关着，黑漆漆的，只有厨房和走廊各有一盏亮着，划破黑暗。在厨房里他检查了胡乱地堆放在柜子里和桌上的补给箱：能基本供应十个人的补给，和大量保持他们清醒的咖啡。在水池边他找到了散发着酒气的空伏特加瓶子，已经空了三瓶，他很怀疑那是不是正式补给里的东西。

宅子里某处传来了斯拉夫语的大声谈笑。山姆顺着走廊溜向灯光和声音的来源处。地板是和楼上一样的蜂蜜色硬木，窄小不平，零散地铺着褪色的地毯。这里确实还有三个人醒着，都聚在一张散放着硬币和钞票的折叠桌前，玩着某种扑克游戏。他们把桌子支在走廊中央，一边抵着那道门。山姆停下来用次声波扫描了一下。一个人，蜷缩着，躺在门背后的房间里。

山姆退回厨房思考下一步行动。他有几个法子可以放倒那三个人，但每个都会留下痕迹，也许会有人能推断出来有人来过的。他需要把这些人从他们的岗位上引开。也许他该呼叫布里格斯，让他在外面引发点警报……

谈笑声突然变响了。山姆僵住了，本能地侧耳倾听，然后躲进了厨房角落的阴影里。乌克兰语和俄语很相近，他能听出个大意：每个人都想要更多的伏特加，没人愿意站起来去拿它。

没时间多想了。山姆冲到水池边，从口袋里翻找出白色的药品。他尽可能迅速又不弄出声响地把它们从铝塑板里剥出来，用手枪枪柄在台面上碾碎了，然后把碎末扫起来倒进伏特加瓶子里。白色的雾状体可疑地悬浮了一会，然后溶解在清亮的液体中。旧硬木地板在某人脚下咯吱作响。山姆擦去台子上剩下的粉末，刚好在争执的失败者走进厨房前一秒躲回了他的藏身处。那人都没费心打开灯，就只是抓起了那瓶酒，就匆匆赶回去玩他的扑克了。

山姆在OPSAT的屏幕上看看时间，然后靠回去数着心跳。

五分钟后，扑克局的声音小了下来。七分钟后，鸦雀无声，但山姆还是等足了十分钟，然后再次摸进走廊。三人中有一个在睡倒前撑着进了另一间卧室；另外两个面对面地趴在那张塑料折叠桌上流着口水睡着了。他抓住桌子没抵着门的那一边，轻轻地拉开一点儿。桌脚在地板上刮过，那两个睡着的人一动不动，于是山姆钻到桌下来到门前。门锁着，但锁相当简单，几秒钟后他就推开它溜进了房间。

科斯提克把科本关在了这间卧室里，却没有给他留下一张毯子。科本以胎儿的姿势蜷缩在光秃秃的床垫上，背对着门，瑟瑟发抖。和楼上起居室一样的褪色壁纸和古旧油画装点着墙壁。这整个地方还真是，他突发奇想道， _乌克兰黑帮古典海滨别墅风_ 。

山姆移到床的另一边，半跪在地上，这样他就和科本处在同一视平面上了。他看起来和山姆上次见到时一样糟。他仍然穿着周四的那件白衬衫和深黑色裤子。回忆突如其来，那一瞬间山姆想起了之前他是在哪里看到这件深红绣花高领衬衣的：在山姆为了追查杀害他女儿的凶手，闯进马耳他大宅的那天，科本正穿着一件类似的衬衫。他仿佛看到了重影，旧日的丑恶回忆叠加在了现实情境上。灰白的光影从高高的窗口投射下来——门从外面锁上了，山姆留意到，并给它装了一个动作探测器——映亮了科本的脸。有那么一瞬间这景象震住了他，难以言喻地吸引着他：沉睡的科本，难得一见的景象。没有了平日里的吵吵嚷嚷，他看上去更加弱小，更不真实了。敏感。脆弱。

科本的一只袖子被撕裂到肩袖：大概是在仓库的扭打中撕坏的。袖子下是一个纹身，破碎成两半的齿轮。这个纹身是新的。山姆知道，因为那次科本包扎着绷带回到帕拉丁，在接下来的两周里有人碰到他的手臂就抱怨个不停。当绷带可以拿下来的时候他给山姆看了。

_“你为什么会觉得我会在意你的纹身。”他冷淡地道。_

_科本只是咧嘴一笑。“这个是给策划者的。”_

_山姆皱起眉头，被打了个出其不意。“为什么？”_

_“因为操他们的，就这样。”_

他想知道科本梦到了什么。

***************

_这个时节的利比亚简直就是狗屎。“五月”这个词在日历中意味着烈日骄阳，无情地炙烤着班加西。来自撒哈拉的焚风饱含着沙漠的热度和细碎的热砂，灌进他的口鼻，让所有东西尝起来都像是尘土。利比亚烂的要死，他痛恨  这里，而这正是他在这里的原因，因为这里（也许是，希望是）别人最不会来找他的地方。但是即使他只是在黎明后的短短时段外出，那热量还是狠狠磨折着他，让他在脑海里一遍遍地重复着他有多恨利比亚。_

_他抛下了自己通常的职业装束——他的定制套装，绣花的丝质衬衫——希望能更好地混进这个他根本不想来的烂泥地，然而他非常怀念它们。在谈判中仪容是很重要的。而此刻的他看起来很不好。这很糟糕。他为啥不带顶帽子来？他有时间去买一顶的。他不敢联系他在利比亚的客户们，像这样的时候不行，所以他花了几天才在班加西的平民窟里找到了想找的那个地方。现在，他站在院子前面，汗流浃背但完全不是因为热。还好他已经去过WC了。_

_他向坐在台阶上的乞丐点了点头（几乎能肯定不是真的乞丐，几乎能肯定是武装着的）大摇大摆虚张声势地走进了院子。这就好像全速冲下山坡，开始一段无法停下的旅程。他离开旅馆房间之前吞下的三片安定不幸地和已经在胃里的那品脱伏特加混在一起了，还有残余的在关岛事件后让他能够撑下来的安非他命。在那个灾难性的夜晚之后，读着关于安德森基地的报告，他一点一点地拼凑出了其间的联系。_

  
_他推开那扇木门，毫不畏惧地走到中庭那满是尘土的瓷砖地上。安定在他和世界、_ _他的身体和它的恐惧_ _之间筑起了一道纯白的玻璃幕墙。坐在桌后的男人惊讶地抬起头来。_   


_“我能为您效劳吗？”他用阿拉伯语道，打量了他的样子后，又用英语重复了一遍。_

_“我要跟CIA谈谈，”科本大声宣称。“去叫你的老板。”_

_“先生，我不知道你在……”_

_“别跟我扮天真，孩子，”科本厉声道。“也别想着去抓你放在桌子下面的M16。”他提高了声音，希望隐藏摄像头带有麦克风。“这里是CIA在利比亚的总部，你们的站点主管是奥斯卡·米克洛斯，为了防止你继续装傻，告诉他安德烈·科本他妈地想要谈谈。”_

_那人根本没想到要掩护好自己，就这么站了起来。外行。解释了他为么还待在接待处。“先生，我要请你立刻离开。”他一只手仍然藏在桌子下面。_

  
_“_ _关于来复枪我是怎么跟你说的，孩子？”科本道。他一手插进了自己的夹克口袋，希望它没有在颤抖。那里面只有几个*里亚尔（*旧式西班牙货币）和一把小折刀。_   


_“先生，你得……”_

_桌子后面的门突然被撞开了，一个男人冲了进来，胡须杂乱，衬衫穿反了。他很快地从上到下打量了科本一下，然后回到了他的脸上，显出了了然的目光。科本的心情好了那么一点点，嘿，他在通缉名单上的排名还是高到值得记住他的脸了。_

_“我想住在夏威夷。”他道。他计划过要说些什么的（有吗？至少他想过）但此时这是第一件涌进他脑子里的事。奥斯卡还是没有接过话头，真粗鲁（但这里是CIA，你还能指望啥呢），所以科本继续道。“我喜欢那里的海滩。”_

  
_“好吧。”奥斯卡_ _用一种冷静的口吻_ _慢慢地说，科本认出那是人们不喜欢他将要做的事时会使用的语气。也许他们是在同一个地方学的。同一个人质谈判教程什么的。他的胃在翻腾。应该在来之前吃点早餐的，奥斯卡之前肯定是正在吃着。说到奥斯卡，那个人再次开口了。“你干嘛不到楼上去，我们好好谈谈。”_   


_“我哪儿也不去，除非有一份签署好的豁免和保护条约而且我真的很想住在夏威夷。”科本道。他的视野在热浪中摇晃，他再次感到天旋地转，可是他没有动呀。有吗？服用安定也是个坏主意。桌后的那个男人不知什么时候不见了。真是个白痴。“你有什么喝的吗？”_

_然后世界倾斜过来，他意识到的最后一件事就是瓷砖地板是多么的凉爽舒适。_

_**************_

“科本。”山姆小声叫道。“嘿。醒醒。”

科本慢慢地张开了眼睛，然后眨了眨，深深吸了一口气，盯住黑暗。“费雪？”他悄声道，声音里有一种绝望的期盼。

山姆抬起声呐目镜露出脸。“你以为还会是谁？”

“守卫呢？”

“要睡上一会儿了。”

“感谢上帝，”他喃喃道。“你得把我弄出这里。”

山姆的血都冷了。“你得留在这里，安德烈。你知道的。这是你的行动计划。”

科本抓紧了他的手。“求你了。不要，不要把我留在这里。”他目光涣散，声音如酒醉般含糊不清。“给我张毯子或者别的什么。求你，我冻死了，我要死在这儿了。”

“我不能冒这个险。他们要是发现了什么不该在这里的东西，整件事就全完了。”

科本放开了他的手坐起来。他缓了一会儿，眼中恢复了一些神智。“我知道，我知道。”他的声音清楚了一些。“抱歉。有点难以思考。这里太他妈的冷了。”

“ _山姆，你的装备外层温度读数是53度。_ ”查理道。

“谢了，查理，”山姆道。“现在麻烦你滚开直到我叫你。”

“ _这就滚走，老大。_ ”耳机安静下来。

“查理说了啥？”科本喃喃道。

“没什么，”山姆立刻答道。“好吧。操。只是……”他爬上床垫坐在科本身后然后、非常小心地、把那人圈进怀里。

最初的接触让科本惊讶地一缩，但即使是这个动作也迟缓无力，然后他就没费心反对山姆紧贴着他的背，双臂环抱着他。即使隔着套装山姆也能感到那阵寒意。科本尽可能地蜷起来，留住胸口的热量，挤作一团地靠着山姆。几分钟后他开始发抖，这时山姆开始真正担心起来；如果他之前冷到无力颤抖，那他已经达到了低温症的第二阶段。难怪他几乎无法思考。他不由自主地收紧了手臂。他得保护他。不，这太荒谬了。科本是个成年人了，一个疯狂的家伙，职业人渣，但他是属于 _山姆·费雪_ 的人渣，而没人能动他的……

他的队伍。

这个想法刚划过他的脑海山姆就转开了思绪，但是损害已经造成了。科本把头搁在膝盖上，山姆可以越过他的肩膀看见他露出的皮肤，灰色的纹身线条， 以及把左肩搞得一塌糊涂的粗大圆形伤疤。他在华盛顿给了科本那道伤疤，用一根断裂的旗杆插进了他的胸口。但是现在，厨房里放着柿子，作战中心的桌边有一把别人都不乐意占据的椅子，船员里流传着他到底有多少个纹身的打赌（麻生医生拒绝透露信息），而山姆·费雪坐在敌方区域的一间空荡的卧室里，努力不让这个人被冻死，同时开展着一个取决于安德烈·科本的技能和配合意愿的行动。事实已不容否认。

有时候，他的生活会变得多么奇怪啊。

“告诉葛琳你就死定了。”他喃喃道，然后收获了一声窃笑。听起来更像他所知的那个疯子了。“科斯提克为什么把你扔在这里？”

“因为他是个混蛋。”科本立刻道，山姆不得不忍住不笑出声来。“不信我不会在他不在的时候出去散个步。”

“他走了？”

“回了顿涅茨克。‘政府紧急事务’，”科本拖长了声音，凭空念出了双引号的效果。“尼玛。”

“至少他把你留给他那些精心挑选的白痴来照顾。”

“哈，”科本道。“怀疑他的任何一个打手有你的水准，费雪。恐怕这次你会无聊了。”

“有时每个人都需要假期。”山姆道。“我们干得好，就能把科斯提克钉死在墙上。”

“如果。”科本喃喃道。

山姆放松了一点儿手臂，这样他就能侧过头看着那个人的脸。“科本，你能做到吗？”他冷静淡定地问。“这整个计划都需要你的居中策应。这完全取决于你。所以如果你没法应付，最好现在就告诉我，不然会有人死的。”

科本闭上眼睛，向后靠着他。“该死，费雪。你的激励技能得练练了。”

“科本……”

“我能做到。我会做到的。”一丝旧日的吊儿郎当又回到了他的声音中。“那些混蛋得知道随便把我塞进货车里带走的下场。”他停下，加了一句。“好吧，你们不算*。”*科本侧过头，再次露出了他颈部一侧裹着的白色医用纱布。山姆在伸手抚过它之前止住了自己。（*黑名单里山姆他们救出科本然后就毫不客气地把他塞进货车车厢里带走了，科本肯定怀恨已久。）

“他们切除了追踪器？”他问道。

科本徒劳地想弯过脖子瞧瞧山姆在看什么。然后抬手碰了碰那块纱布。“哦。是啊。还有这里。”他摸了摸他的右小腿。“顺便提下，都不知道你们的人什么时候把这一个安我身上的。他们把我扔进一个车厢里屏蔽信号然后一个伙计做了一次小小的临时手术。”

“疼吗？”

“你他妈觉得呢？”

山姆没有再说什么，只是让科本靠回来倚着他，然后再次抱紧了手臂。“事情是怎么发生的？”他平静地问。

“科斯提克星期三晚上联系了我。”科本道。他听起来筋疲力尽，已经烦透了这整件事。山姆怀疑他已经在自己的脑子里把这事复述了一遍又一遍。“我不知道他是怎么弄到我的号码的，或是怎么会知道我在这里的。他有我想要的资料。”

“KGB的档案。”山姆道。“我们找到了你的包。”

“真的？谢了伙计，我爱死那包了。”他的声音又开始飘忽了。“那包他妈棒透了。它有射频识别卡袋，一边还可以插下一个平板……带子勒肩膀但是你够力气背起来就没问题……”

“安德烈，”山姆一半是警告，一半是担忧。“集中精神。”

“唔。是了。总之，他说支付一定数量的钱就把东西给我。所以我就去见他了。我只开了一枪，他的一个手下打了我的头，然后就这样了。”他在山姆的怀里本能地想耸耸肩。“近身格斗从来都不是军火商的主要职业技能。”

“你为什么要一个人去见他？”山姆问道。语气听起来有些不太高兴。

“不管你相不相信，大多数人被勒索的时候都会乖乖付钱。科斯提克有一堆对别人来说毫无用处但是对我来说意义重大的纸片，想要换点钱。金额大到值得花费他的时间，但是不值得搞出事来惹火我。”他靠回去，抬头看向山姆。“我完全没想到他会对我动手，真的。我甚至不信他有真东西。更别说他会把我卖给俄国人了。”

山姆等待着。

“而且我那个时候大概是喝多了点。”科本承认。现状再次摆在眼前，他垂下头去。

“你可以说出来的。”

“是啊，然后换你把我交给奥尔洛夫。”科本对着床垫小声道。

“你是 **第四梯队** 的人。”萨姆咬牙道。都那么久了科本怎么还没认识到这一点？“我不喜欢分享。”

有那么一会儿，科本奇怪地绷紧了身体。“是啊。我想也是。”他听起来就好像在努力弄懂一种陌生的语言。

万籁俱寂。古老的宅子在寒夜中咯吱作响。山姆放倒的那两个人平稳地打着鼾。田野中蟋蟀的小夜曲淹过了其它声音，在低空下奏鸣着。如果他竖起耳朵，就能听见外面卫兵们巡逻时踩过泥土的轻响和衣服的沙沙声。窗口射进的光线照亮了空空的床垫的一角，在黯蓝的光下陈旧泛黄。科本向后靠着他，轻轻地呼吸着，从他身上汲取着热量。被暖和过来以后他微微放松了些。山姆能透过胸口感觉到他的心跳、他呼吸时胸口的起伏。有那么一瞬，科本仿佛就要这么闭上眼睛睡去。山姆恍惚间觉得世界上的一切此刻都已不复存在，只剩下他们，在这个无光的角落里，孤零零地靠在一起。

科本动了一下。”那么让我开始冰山女王的伟大计划吧，打翻所有坏蛋拯救世界，是吧？“他喃喃道。

”谁说这是葛琳的计划了？“

”费雪。“

”我们标出了车队的行程。“”山姆把他的左腕内侧扭到上面斜过来，这样科本就能看到屏幕。“地点在这。设伏的好地方。你告诉科斯提克车队会在周日下午18：00左右经过那里。五十辆卡车和十一张吉普。”

“五十辆？”科本惊讶地问。

“是的，那会儿你不在。事实上他们不是拖着三十台离心机，而是七百台。”

“卧了个大槽。”科本小声诅咒道。“怪不得价格那么高。”他深吸了一口气，又呼出来。“这次我们真的不能搞糟了，是么？”

“那样是不可接受的。”

“那我要做的是？”

“你要做的是把科斯提克弄到现场并确保他一直待在那里。”

“场面乱起来的时候他可不会有多镇定。”

“我会解决的。”

“那我呢？”

“ 把他带到地点就行了。别冒任何不必要的风险。让我们来处理剩下的事情。”

科本无声地笑起来。山姆能通过他的胸口感觉到。“我真是在从一个把脸凑在神经毒气罐前面的家伙那里得到关于小心谨慎的训话*？”（*黑名单剧情，山姆为了能追踪恐怖分子的行踪潜入其驻地往他们的毒气弹里植入追踪器，然后不幸中招。）

“那次冒险是必需的。”山姆抗议道。

“当然了，费雪。你说什么就是什么。”

“把他弄到那里就行。等等。这是查理的礼物。”山姆从包里拿出那个装着银色胶囊的小袋子。科本用颤抖的手指捏起它。“吞下去。”

“ _吞下去？_ ”

“这是最快地把追踪器装在你身上又不会被科斯提克的人发现的方法。这是一个被动装置，只会在我们ping它的时候激活。靠近科斯提克，我们能通过它直接追踪到他。”科本叹了口气，但还是在山姆想给他一杯水之前把胶囊干咽了下去。

山姆拿出那张杀人信用卡。“这是给你随身带着的。把它藏好。”

“我有个钱包。至少他还没掏空我的口袋。”科本道。他一手握着它。“这是干什么的？”

“这是一个电击枪。”

“你他妈在开我玩笑吧。”科本的声音突然变得警觉起来。他把信用卡拿在手上翻来覆去地看。“查理弄出来的？”

“发射一根连着高密度电能电容的小铜镖。它可以放到你击中的任何人。”

“我擦，”科本道。他把它侧过来查看它的厚度。“查理跟我合作的话我们可以大赚一笔。”

“就当我没听见这句话。”

“能用几次？”

“这是一次性的。总比没有好。”山姆在科本开始吐槽前加上。他伸出手点了点被切去的一角。“这里是子弹射出的地方。”他演示给科本看射击的方法然后让他重复练习直到他可以不假思索地做到。

这时他的OPSAT响了起来，一阵他能从骨子里感到的无声震动。“ _山姆，刚刚接收到一段对话，_ ”布里格斯道。“ _他们开始换班了_ 。”

“该死。”山姆低声道。

“啥？”

“时间到了。”

“ _再待五分钟。_ ”科本小声道。（原文为乌克兰语。）

“我们已经拖得太久了。”他松开手，科本郁闷地呻吟了一声，向前靠去。他又蜷成了一团，但恢复了一丝以前的那种洋洋自得的神气。

“车队什么时候到？”山姆问。

“周日。明天。18：00.”科本立刻答道。“五十辆卡车，武装护送。我确保科斯提克到场露面。”

“要是有麻烦？”

“撒腿就跑。”

“够好了。”山姆道。他的OPAST又震动起来，这一次更急了。他爬下床站直身体，为即将开始的回程伸展了一下身体。当放下手臂时他捕捉到了科本脸上再次显露出的恐惧和绝望。他在害怕。

“嘿，”山姆道。他俯下身，两手抓住科本的肩膀，稳住他，让他看着他的眼睛。“安德烈，听我说，我们不会把你丢在这儿的。”

科本飞快地眨着眼睛。“对不起没有告诉你们。”他喃喃道。

“活着回来就原谅你。”山姆低声道。“周日见。”

“周日。”科本重复道，然后蜷了回去，而山姆再次消失在夜色中。

_******************_

“ _绝对是撒克*。_ ”（*这里查理和布里格斯仍然是在讨论美剧《双面女特工》的相关剧情。）

“他才不是撒克呢，你瞎了吗？好吧，第一，撒克是金发。”

“ _科本也是金发。_ ”

“一点点。丁点儿。绝对不像撒克那么金灿灿的。第二，科本是那种会留山羊胡子的人。撒克才不会留呢，再过一千年也不会，因为朱利安·撒克是那种品位高雅的人，而安德烈·科本把自己的名字纹在身上。”

“ _要是我们给他看那部剧他就会剃了它。_ ”

“哈，”布里格斯停顿了一下。“也是个办法。”

“ _但是从另一方面来说，他就会知道朱利安·撒克这个人了。_ ”

“噢。”

“ _也许会给他带来些想法。_ ”

“他不需要更多的想法了。”

“ _收到。_ ”查理叹了口气。“ _该死，再让我听到欧洲电视歌唱大赛里乌克兰队那些蠢到家的曲子，我就要操纵比赛让，比如说，_ _列支敦士登赢了。_ ”

“听听法国队的。”

“ _为啥？_ ”

“没啥。他们唱得不错。”

“ _哦天啊，你在开玩笑么？你是在开玩笑吧。你怎么会觉得那种垃圾比瑞典队的好，亲，你一定是耳朵有问题。_ ”

布里格斯没有回答，因为他已经身手矫捷地从打开的侧门滚落到草地上，伏在地上从车底望向阴影中， _有什么从树丛边缘那里过来了_ 。但不一会儿他的耳机就响了起来，山姆在里面说，“很好，没让我逮到你在打瞌睡。”

布里格斯站了起来。“你可以先通知一声的。”

“是啊。”山姆站在车旁道。布里格斯开始猛戳圆型磁体上的按钮，把它们一个个松开，扔进厢型车。“运气如何？”他问道。

“科本很紧张，但是没问题。”山姆取下自己的武器。“他恨科斯提克的程度超过了对自己被杀的恐惧。”

“嘿，不管怎么说有用。”布里格斯把不规则的枝状天线折叠收回成一根圆柱。他阖上了最后一个箱子，而山姆关上车厢滑门，打开了驾驶室的门。布里格斯把自己那侧的滑门关好，爬上了乘客座，然后顿了顿。

“为啥不让我来开车。”他道。“你可以打个盹。”

山姆立刻变得面无表情，疏远冷漠——但又很快柔和下来。

“成，来吧。”他的声音有种古怪的飘忽感。“谢谢。”

布里格斯挪到了驾驶座上，启动了车子。他扭开了暖气，让干燥的热风吹遍了车厢。山姆向后靠去，放任思绪飘远。他知道，在他后面，大宅的守卫正在换班。新守卫会发现他们的同事睡着了，粗暴地摇醒他们，拿走伏特加，他们的头头会去检查科本是不是还在。他当然还在，蜷在那张小床上，但是等头头进去他就会坐起来，请那人给他拿张毯子，作为交换他会告诉他其它的伏特加藏在哪里。当然还有更多的伏特加，有一瓶就有更多，不是么？他会装笑脸，唠唠叨叨，讨价还价。

他们慢慢地回到了主干道。当布里格斯驶上沥青路面转向顿涅茨克时，山姆已经睡着了。

·第六章完·

 


	7. 统合综效

日出两小时后，植入式通讯器在他耳后响了起来。

“ _科斯提克刚刚召集主要人马聚集到马里乌波尔（乌克兰东部城市）附近，_ ”查理报告道。“ _科本收网了_ 。”

*************

帕拉丁活力十足地嗡嗡作响着。山姆一向认为自己是利刃的锋锐，而现在他能站在指挥官的角度看世界，更清楚地了解到这句比喻是多么恰当。在他执行过的每个实地任务的背后，都有一支庞大的金字塔型的幕后支持团队，每个层级支持着上一级的运作，天衣无缝地合作，确保他，山姆·费雪，能完成他的任务。

此刻他以一种全新的冷静意识纵观整个系统运作，观察着不只是葛琳、查理和布里格斯，而是整个团队的协调合作，看着他们流畅地穿梭着，处理数据，查找联系，给SMI录入地图和照片；后勤人员提供食物、饮用水、燃料、药品供应，就连嘉布瑞拉也以机械般的高效管理着她的厨房，喂饱二十个日以继夜辛勤工作的饥饿的人。山姆曾经问过她一次。她对此嗤之以鼻。“我曾在白令海的渔船上给我丈夫的伙计们做饭。和那比起来，这不算什么。都用不着担心冰会掉到你的头上。”

“你丈夫的船大概会时不时地被三角洲部队搜查。”山姆道。

“三角洲部队？都是些好小伙子。我给他们做了可可。”

而那个摩萨德无人机现在在机库顶上绕着圈子飞。这个亚光白的物体轻松地依着算法生成的轨道划过空中。查理带着一台笔记本坐在帕拉丁的一只机翼上。他飞速地敲击着键盘，然后看着无人机降下来以一种新的模式旋转；一会儿正方形，一会儿八字形，一会儿精确的六边形。

“这次它准备好了吗？”山姆站在机库地面上抬头叫道。

“哦，伙计，你根本想象不到。”查理喜洋洋地说。他按下一个键，无人机消失了。即使知道它的飞行轨迹，山姆也只能看到空气中的一点微光，那是它的模拟层稍稍滞后于运动留下残像。

那点微光也消失了。山姆皱起眉头，扫视着顶棚，寻找它移动的迹象。等等……

螺旋翼的低鸣从他耳边掠过。他猛地俯身避过，一阵疾风擦过他的背。那点微光懒洋洋地从空中螺旋下降，停在了几米外视平线的高度上。

“上帝啊。”山姆喃喃道。

“多赞啊不是吗！？”查理欢呼道，走到帕拉丁的机翼边缘低头看着他们。

“我开始感到自己慢慢过时了。”山姆从他的防御姿势回复过来。“它能像这样运行多长时间？”

“持续不断的话，大概十分钟，而且会缩短战斗时间。”查理道。“*魔型女拥有超大容量的电池组但是模拟迷彩太耗电了。”（*就是X战警里查尔斯的妹妹瑞雯，超能力是模拟成任何人。）

“魔型女？”山姆疑惑了。

“就是这架无人机啦。”查理就好像山姆在问他为什么管帕拉丁叫飞机。“因为它能伪装自己，就像……”

“打住，”山姆打断了他。“不，查理，我不想……不想……好吧。魔型女。”

查理用左手比了个奇怪的手势。魔型女又一个急旋然后高速飞向他。他抬高左手就好像在引诱一只鸟儿栖息其上。他不再使用起初的头戴装置和动作捕捉手套，现在带着的是一只黑色的长手套，用皮带捆在他常穿的法拉绒衬衣上，盖住了他的半条手臂。山姆惊奇地看着无人机变得长而扁平，就像一个巨大的回旋镖，然后飞来停在手套上，接触时发出了清脆的磁极相碰声。

“除了特技飞行它还能做什么？”他停了一会儿问道。

“它是设计用来侦察和战术攻击的。”查理道。他忙着把无人机的机翼折叠起来，这样它就能以一种山姆无法理解的方式收合得更紧密轻便。他估计无人机能变型成三种以上的形态。“录音、摄像、热成像、次声波、高光谱，全套功能。用来远距离监视一只车队是大材小用了，但用于战斗是再好不过的了。”

“武器？”

“伙计，只要你能装上去。”查理终于把无人机收进了某个灰色的半椭圆形装置里，后者开始闪着白光。山姆希望那只是在充电。“我可以给她安上各种武器，从泰瑟枪到反坦克热爆弹。”

“它能发射 _反坦克弹头_ ？”

“几发。而且得特制。”查理顺口道，就好像他只是在描述食品过敏症。

“啊。”

“幸好科比的卖家随箱附了几颗。”查理坐在帕拉丁机翼的边缘，避开襟翼以免又被葛琳训。“可能是个好主意，可能，要是科斯提克带了坦克来的话。”

  
_如果科斯提克带坦克来的话_ 。“我们暂时先留着它吧。”山姆道。

查理耸耸肩。“是，随便你。要达到最佳效果需要一个专职操作员，但是它有一个简单的战斗模式。它甚至有随行功能，能跟着你保护你的背后。很酷，不是么？这意味着要带着手套行动不过我已经把它和OPSAT结合起来了，简单。只要记得离开前把东西扔给我升级一下固件。”

“非常感谢，查理。”

“不用谢。不过，它并不像三旋无人机。”他警告道。“魔型女已经被输入了很多算法。只要告诉它去哪儿它会自己计算出最安全的路线。还有就是，真的真的别再把这个也炸飞了。*”（*在黑名单的一次任务里，山姆引爆三旋无人机炸掉了目标配电室，查理伤心了很久。）

“一定不会。”山姆道。他有点点不确定地瞄了那个灰色的椭圆装置一眼。“这次，你先给它装上7.62口径的弹头、闪光弹和烟雾弹吧。”他决定。“我们可以把它用于紧急掩护。”

“收到。”查理道。他抱起那个无人机蛋，顺着机翼走回机顶舱口。“还有，记得让她远离电磁脉冲弹。”他突然想起来，回头叫道。

山姆半心半意地朝他挥挥手。一架可以搭载反坦克弹头的隐形无人机。他需要点时间来好好想想。

* * *

还有七个小时演出就开始了。山姆第一千次过了一遍车队的录像，熟悉它们的排列和路线。那五十张卡车占用了两条车道，排成两列纵队。吉普则聚在一起，前面三辆后面三辆，其它五辆间隔整齐地排在卡车队列中。不时有黑点靠近吉普又散开。应该是摩托。机动侦察人员。

“几乎能肯定科斯提克会在这里设伏。”葛琳道。她在位于高速公路和海岸中间的一条长而宽阔的岩石山脊下划了一条白线。“这个区域都是干草原，几乎都是农场。这道山脊是几里内唯一的掩护。只要运气好，科斯提克可以轻易地拿下这只车队。山姆、布里格斯，准备好如果需要就出手平衡双方力量，但是我认为会需要的。我也认为科斯提克无法抵抗任何形式的空袭，所以我们的无人机将自由行动。”

“我将常规机群设置好准备掩护射击。”查理接上道。“以及，既然我们知道袭击会在哪里进行，我将试用我们新装备的高空气球。它会停留在你们位置上空八千尺的地方。效果就像把帕拉丁停在那里一样。实时通讯，电力补充，战地信息，什么都行，不管你在哪儿。”

“新无人机呢？”

“魔型女会跟高空气球停靠在一起，”查理道。“等你到了那儿、开始行动的时候，用OPSAT把它叫下来。山姆，你拥有最初的控制权，但你可以任意转派它。”

“记住，我们要让科斯提克赢，至少一开始要。他必须被抓个现行，不然他就能想出办法来摆脱罪名。科本会确保科斯提克露面，但是我们也得保证他不会在陷阱发动的时候逃之夭夭。”

“科本的追踪器？”山姆问。

“几小时前激活了。”查理调出一副科斯提克大宅的地图影像。一个白点闪现出来，然后曲折地向南方移动。“信号清晰。他在移动，向行动目的地去了，看起来他说服了科斯提克带他一起去。”

“对科斯提克的兵力组成我们知道些什么？”布里格斯问道。

“不太多。”葛琳承认。“他召集的力量大部分是私人武装，所以预计会有训练有素的士兵和军方装备，但是我们知道的也就这些了。几小时后卫星会经过他们上空，那时我们就能知道得更多些。”

“真希望我们给科比装了植入式通讯器。”查理郁闷地说。

“等我们把他带回来以后可以考虑。”山姆道。

葛琳怪怪地看了他一眼，有那么一会儿他觉得她想要说点什么，但当她开口时，她只是说：“也许没有什么影响，但还是有个新情况。CIA的档案文件终于送到了。我想我明白那些俄罗斯黑手党为什么想要科本了。”

山姆向后靠去抱起手臂，点头示意她继续说下去。她一手划出一道弧线，把伏击地点信息等赶到一边，拉出那群熟悉的俄国黑帮成员和旧日恩怨。“如查理提到的，要找到苏维埃文件的电子版几乎是不可能的，”她开始解说。“我向CIA请求提供任何与奥尔洛夫案件相关的文件档案。他们有的东西不多，但幸运的是我的联络人设法从国际刑警那里弄到了一些信息。”格里高利·奥尔洛夫的照片再次浮现，怒气冲冲的秃头男子。照片旁显示出一组名字。“在格里高利被杀的那天，共有十二个有理由想要他死的集团份子消失得无影无踪。不管余下的家族成员有多愤怒，他们有十二条线索需要追查。他们花了近乎二十年划去名单上的十一个名字。这是最后剩下的一个。”一个名字变大占据了屏幕正面。“米哈伊洛·拉什科。自格里高利死后没人再见过他。”

“拉什科是谁？”山姆问道。

“奥尔洛夫走私团伙中的中层人员。米哈伊洛有足够的理由憎恨格里高利——名义上来说，正是格里高利下令杀了他的父亲，佩特罗·拉什科。”新的照片出现了，一个高个魁梧的黑发男人，正在检查一架飞机的螺旋桨。“这是我们能找到的唯一一张佩特罗的照片。他是黑海边上的一个毫不起眼的走私贩，一直以来默默无闻，直到有一天他走进当地奥尔洛夫帮派头目的办公室，往他头上开了一枪。奥尔洛夫家族悬赏杀他。”

“所以佩特罗杀了奥尔洛夫的人。格里高利·奥尔洛夫下令杀了他。然后佩特罗的儿子杀了格里高利，现在格里高利的儿子又在追杀他。”查理总结了一遍。“哇哦。冤冤相报何时了啊。”

“米哈伊洛花了六年的时间往上爬，直到1995年他杀了奥尔洛夫，栽赃给其他人，带着八百万美元跑了，从此再也没有露过面。没有孩子，没有家庭，没有踪迹。”

“死了？”布里格斯问。

“现在谁知道呢？但是从他自此以后无影无踪从未出现在任何记录里来看，在那次谋杀后他就远走高飞隐姓埋名了。新的身份，新的一切。”

“大概是生活在加勒比海的某个小岛上，沙滩和大海，还没有引渡条例。”查理喃喃道。

“所以奥尔洛夫想要拉什科。而且他们认为科本知道他在哪里。”山姆总结道。

“很可能是科本帮他藏起来的。”葛琳道。“拉什科需要有渠道弄到官方材料。没人比乌克兰黑帮更恨俄国黑帮的了，反之亦然。科比甚至可能为了整那些俄国人免费帮了他一把。”

“嘛，也可能不是 _免费_ 的。”布里格斯道。

“如果科斯提克已经把科本的名字告诉奥尔洛夫家族，那他就不再是唯一的威胁了。”葛琳对山姆道。“奥尔洛夫家族是那种老式的 _黑手党_ ，记得吗？根据 _黑手党_ 律令，杀掉拉什科不只是私人恩怨，而且事关道义。如果科本包庇凶手，他就负有同罪。他们不会轻易放过他的。”

“与此同时，如果科斯提克欺骗了奥尔洛夫家族，他们就会帮我们除掉他。”布里格斯指出。

“我们有一打问题，都只有科本能回答。”山姆决定了。“而在明天的埋伏之前我们也没法把他弄回来。我们还是执行最初的计划。”

*************

出发前三小时。山姆回到他的舱室做一贯的任务前的小憩。两个小时的睡眠就能让他恍然一新、神智清醒地执行任务。这就好像关机重启。当他入睡时，他是山姆·费雪；当他醒来时，就成为了第四梯队的秘密武器。他就像披上一层衣物般完全转换思维模式——他有时把它想象成一件厚重的皮夹克，如摩托夹克那样沉重厚实——把它披上肩头，出发面对这个世界。而当尘埃落定之后，他会脱下它，放在一边，入睡然后再次作为一个普通人苏醒过来。

可是这次他毫无睡意。思绪无休止地在他脑海中盘旋，令他无法入睡，除非他能解出他们发现的谜团。葛琳的话在他脑海里回荡。 _不再只是黑与白了_ 。关于科斯提克宅邸的记忆不停地闯入。寻找科本的过程。他记起了感受到那人在双臂间的分量时，那种未曾料到的慰藉。感受着另一个人的心跳叠加在自己的心跳之上。怀抱着平时总是狂躁不安此刻却安静凝定的科本，就好像将蝴蝶笼在指尖。还有他肩上那道微微隆起的、截断了灰蛇纹身的圆形伤痕。这个影像在他脑中挥之不去，奇异地令他口干舌燥起来。他想要触碰它。他想知道科本身上有多少道伤疤，在哪里，什么时候有的，为什么。他想抚摸过每一条，他想， _他想_ ……

他需要放松一下。他一手向下探去。作为指挥官他还拥有一项福利：厚厚的舱壁。

*************

他在小餐厅里吃他的任务餐时，正是难得的清净时段。嘉布瑞拉摆弄锅碗瓢盆的声音从送餐窗口的另一边传来，混杂着她不成调子的哼哼。他有条不紊地进食，安静地调试好自己的思绪。

“你要去把那个疯疯癫癫的乌克兰人接回来，是么？”

山姆抬起头。嘉布瑞拉停下了手中的工作，俯身靠在送餐窗口上，用手肘撑着窗台。他咽下嘴里的饭，然后回答，“没错。”

嘉布瑞拉摇了摇头。“傻乎乎的西方男孩。”山姆迷惑了好几个星期才发现对出生在*符拉迪沃斯托克的嘉布瑞拉来说，所有生活在*乌拉尔山脉错误的那边的人都是“西方人”。“你要把他好好地带回来。”（*符拉迪沃斯托克，即海参崴，原属中国，清朝时期割让给俄国，现为俄罗斯远东重镇。*乌拉尔山脉，亚欧大陆的分界线，位于东欧平原和西伯利亚平原之间。）

“是。”山姆道。

他把碟子递给嘉布瑞拉，后者立刻把它们放进了洗碗机。药片、饮水。一层层穿戴好他的武器装备。穿上行动套装的感觉就像是被黑暗拥抱。武装起自己，防护好自己，步入直升机停候区域。

 直升机离开前往撤离点等候，螺旋桨在麦田里搅起了层层麦浪。太阳向着西方地平线直落下去，给摇曳的高草镀上了一层金绿色的光边。举目望去，欧亚板块和非洲板块无休止的争斗令海床抬高猛插入这片苍翠的大草原。巨大的灰白岩石宛如巨鲸隆起划破麦浪。它微微上斜，以很浅的角度接触路面，而延续到路面的另一边则骤降为百尺深的陡峭高崖，俯视着下面的田野，那条高速公路以典型的苏维埃式作风直直地切进岩石而不是绕开它。工人们爆破出一条长而蜿蜒的峡谷，边缘依然锋利陡峭。他们站在山崖的边缘往下看。长长的沥青路面夹在足足半英里高的山崖中间。

“完美的瓶颈。”布里格斯评论道。

山姆抬头看向那万里无云的碧蓝天空。麦田看起来空荡荡的，但鸟儿和虫子的大合唱在他们脚下此起彼伏。在他顶上的高空中，高空气球正静静地悬挂在那里。魔型女正折叠起白色的翅膀栖息在它的一边。路那边的某处，一只长长的车队蜿蜒而来，宛如水流淌进干涸的河床。而在他身后田野中的某处，里奥纳德·科斯提克正聚集起他的部队待命。安德烈·科本则跟在他身后，精疲力尽紧张恐惧，但仍然相信他们能完成计划。

查理的声音在他的耳边响起。“ _半小时后狂欢开始。找好掩护。_ ”

“车队？”山姆低声问。

“ _还有三小时路程。_ ”

“是找地方的时候了。”山姆站了起来。“布里格斯。科斯提克会埋伏在哪里？”

布里格斯也站了起来，研究了一下峡谷。“当然是设个路障。肯定设在出口那端，好让整支车队都进入峡谷。车队有侦察兵，但崖顶的狙击手能很快把他们清除掉。包围车队，除掉司机，让自己人接手卡车。他们可以在半小时内就打包走人。”

“那我们就从第一步开始控制局面。反狙击方式？”

“无人机。”布里格斯立刻道。“在悬崖上的狙击手对下方来说是不可见的，但会完全暴露在空中力量下。但是无人机也会立刻暴露我们的存在。科斯提克不可能不知道他被反伏击了，可能会在我们困住他之前逃走。”

“也不能先占据崖顶然后等他们过来。”山姆思索道。“他们会踏遍每个地方确定自己的位置。但是可以在那之后爬上去。”

“你是说在敌军眼皮子底下爬上一个毫无遮掩的悬崖。然后再潜近一打狙击手一个个干掉他们。”

“别忘了他们除了向下也能向对面开火。我们得两边同时动手不然他们就能清除掉我们。”

“好吧，既然你都这么说了。”

“电磁脉冲会瘫痪所有的卡车。那是我们的首次攻击。切断他们的退路，让他们无处可逃。”

“还有科斯提克。我们没法保证他不会逃走。要是他够聪明，根本就不该露面。”

“科本至少能说动他来到这里。要是他不亲自指挥袭击我们就不得不去把他拖出来了。”山姆思考了一下。“但是我认为他不会理性行事。这事关他的骄傲，一开始科本就是用这招让他上钩的。他会想要来亲眼看着一切。而且他觉得这里很安全。”

“他应该这么觉得。他拥有这个国家。”

“不会太久了。”山姆道。

 

他们在褐黄的土地上设置了迷彩隐蔽网。查理用无人机扫了一遍，宣布他们藏得非常好。山姆凝视着头顶聚酯纤维薄膜的反光，在心中模拟着山脊的地形图。他闭上眼睛，在脑海里描绘着岩石和峡谷的轮廓，标记出观察点和隐蔽处。维克给他的爪刀那冷硬的弧线贴在他的右手内侧。他已经打磨过这金属的利爪，抚过锋刃直到他确定可以在目标有机会反抗之前就割开他们的喉咙。当他睁开眼睛时，一道灰阶图像正投影在隐蔽所的棚顶上。他环顾四周。布里格斯在他身边摆弄着OPSAT，向上投射出一幅图像。微微失真的白色图像移动着，山姆终于看出那是什么：悬挂在他们头顶上的高空气球传来的图像。其中唯一活动的是不时被疾风吹过的高草。

“你选哪一边？”他问布里格斯。

“不知。想攀下岩么，老头子？”

“看吧。你对跟自己的目标之间隔了一百米的石头有什么想法吗，小家伙？”

布里格斯咧嘴一笑。“我觉得倒激起我的兴趣了。我选崖顶狙击，先走了，得在我们动手前找个好位置等起。”

“我们可以使用高空气球做标记。”山姆道。草地、岩石和道路的灰色图像在屏幕上闪动 。他切换着自己的OPSAT，直到他找到代表科本的那个闪动的白色圆点。它正稳定地从西南方向着他们靠近。

“快了。”山姆道。“表演时间。”

*************

里奥纳德·科斯提克是个非常糟糕的旅伴。

在一天最好的时段中和这个人一起被困在车里这种事可跟安德烈·科本对有趣的定义差了个十万八千里。那让人透不过气来的闷热和疲惫更是对事情毫无帮助，虽然跟科斯提克坐在一起至少意味着七月酷暑里的空调和饮用水。只是这辆路虎揽胜所谓的悬挂系统让他才坐进来十五分钟就开始想吐，现在他全心全意地努力不要吐出来。倒不是说要是他真吐了的话就不能吐在里奥纳德身上。

当然了，科斯提克一路以来滔滔不绝地都是在说他自己，为了某种原因装出一副哥俩好的样子。就好像他喵的真的在乎科本活得怎样。他一直在谈论自从科本“跑到马耳他”之后有多少事情都变了，当上财政部长有多棒，等等等等，六个月前他会仔细地记下，过后用这些信息扳倒科斯提克，但是此时此刻他只希望快点到地头，了结这件事。然后他就可以回到他的铺位，冲个澡，睡上一整年，等他醒来，帕拉丁会已经升空，在那里他是安全的，可以抛下这整个糟心的烂事。让它留在这个烂摊子里。

一辆拉着燃料桶和沙包的十八轮大卡车在车队前面带路，后面跟着一对吉普和这辆路虎。一长串装甲车（崭新的，俄国制，肯定出了流水线就运来了）跟着他们，凭借他们的重装甲大块头耀武扬威，架在车顶上的.50机枪是他目前见到的最强装备了。光是这些就已经多余了；如果一切依计划行事，科斯提克的人一点儿危险也没有。那些夹道的狙击手就能杀掉司机，在想溜走的卡车引擎上开个洞，还能一个一个地点掉剩下的CIA探员。然后科斯提克的人就能接手这些资产，将车队开到下一个十字路口，然后他们将向北转，绕条道开进-他推测-科斯提克在附近镇子拥有的一个机库。

科本忍住了有一个哈欠，望向窗外，想着费雪会在哪里。里奥纳德不知为啥谈起了克里米亚，在那里度假有多赞。也许费雪已经躲在那片田野中。或者他勒晕了某个可怜的俄国强盗抢了他的车混在车队中，驶向他们各自力量的集中地。或者他和布里格斯会从飞机上跳下来，谁知道这次葛琳会想出什么法子来。他只希望其中包含了费雪把里奥纳德揍得屁滚尿流的部分。

而这种可能性挺高的。费雪听起来对这整件事非常不高兴，即使是在他那执行任务模式的神经病机器人面具底下。其实，他看起来……科本拉了拉他的高领衬衣，更紧地裹住自己。到了早上那一切宛如梦幻。费雪潜进大宅，溜进他的囚室，在寒夜中将他抱在怀中……在白日天光下一切都了无痕迹。那不可能发生在现实里。那一定是在另一个世界、另一个时空，一个只有无尽黑暗、灰白天光和温暖拥抱的地方。

他能给你所有你想要的。他总是擅长拿到任何他想要的东西。

“紧张了，达尤沙？”里奥纳德打断了他的沉思。科本挤出一个笑容，转回头看向他。

“对亲临第一线不感冒啊。”他轻松地说。

里奥纳德嗤笑一声。“你总是如此，达尤沙。一贯冲动，但从不敢冒一次有备之险。” _操你的，混蛋。_ “这就是为什么你永远没法进入政界。”

“我很烦打扮得光鲜亮丽，穿着西装坐办公室那些鬼事。”

“拜托。”里奥纳德笑得更欢了。“我拥有这个州，另外还有5个。你得按你的CIA主子的命令行事。在而这儿，我是下命令的人。”

“真不错。”科本喃喃道，往语气里加进了一丝嫉妒，又转回窗户。就让里奥纳德自鸣得意去吧。反正那只会让他一头栽进陷阱。

 

里奥纳德在过去的这两天里对科本不再是个自由职业者，而变成了一个小雇员这件事非常开心。他觉得特别有意思的是科本更加保守的穿着，和一直拒绝喝飘一点点，虽然酒精供应从不中断（坏主意 _坏主意_ ，他肯定会丧失对他心底怒气的控制）。对他来说，那标志着科本的坚守终于被击破，这人已经被驯服了。对科本来说，他从未想过科斯提克对他抱有 _如此_ 强的嫉恨。他一直对这人非常公平，信守承诺并从不侵占他应得的份额，不是吗？

但是里奥纳德的冷嘲热讽暴露了其下的伤口，通过了解它们他塑造出了一个新的形象：一个在他好炫耀的同僚们为自己的富有自满并生活得像个帝王时，小心翼翼地构建起一个犯罪帝国的人，一个相信正是自己的克制和规矩让他战胜了自己同僚的人。最终，这会让他获得胜利，赢过像科本这样的人。好吧，操他的。科斯提克无聊得要死。他以为自己的骄傲能让他变得更强？这种骄傲有什么好，要是它会让你被杀的话？

让他惊讶的是，里奥尼德的讽刺几乎一点儿都没烦扰到他。走进利比亚的CIA办事处是他这辈子做过的最艰难的事之一；他一直是自己所在领域的大师级人物，现在却成了一项不值一提的资产（asset），当第四梯队飞回老家，而费雪决定了他不乐意 _分享_ 。当黑名单袭击事件带来的肾上腺素消退后——显然费雪所谓的留下（keep）他就是字面意义地关着（keep）他——他在帕拉丁上的第一个月陷入了相当悲惨的境地。几周后他设法从医务室偷出了数量多到足以用来做点什么的药片，时不时把它们拿出来数一数，让自己好过点。至少他还有这最后剩下的一点点自主权，残余的一点点自由：如果他想，他可以死。他们还没有把这也夺走。

但是之后，他们把他放了出来，几天、几周、直至几个月，不再限制他的自由；作为回应，他开始一点一点地适应了这全新的生活。而现在，他惊讶地发现自己一点也不怀念过去的日子。突然间他就开始焦虑自己还能在第四梯队的序列中待多久。他不是囚犯，不是士兵，不是特工。他留在这里能干什么？

他的本质还是没有变，他告诉自己。他在这里（还好好活着、完好无损，虽然精疲力尽）做着自己擅长的事：讨价还价、顺手牵羊，搞死那些以为可以控制他的人。一如既往。 _现在，这是我的常态啦_ 。他为自己所描绘的未来，是由闪着冷冷白光的绿色线条构成的；轮廓看起来就像帕拉丁优雅伸展的双翼。

这景象让他微笑起来，所以他放纵了一下，想象自己回到帕拉丁的驾驶座上，有晴朗的天空和顺风，而在三千尺之下，海面无尽地伸展开。他忍不住露出了一个微笑。 _多么棒的一架飞机啊。_

这让他强忍下了又一阵恶心- _不能把追踪器弄丢了，不能吐出来_ -然后转回里奥纳德，刚好赶上对他的又一个“旧日时光”故事点头大笑。里奥纳德带了一把九毫米手枪，他一上车就发现了（而且注意到那是特制的，里奥纳德肯定为它花了过多的钱）但是现在它又成了他注意的焦点。里奥纳德有把枪而科本正在把他带进陷阱。 _我来处理他_ ，费雪这样告诉过他，这句话给当时的他带来了极大的安慰。但现在，时点正在逼近-转过头他就能看到那座巨岩露出了地平线的的灰色轮廓-他希望自己从费雪那里搞到更多细节。

他坐了回去，感觉到内包里查理那张杀人信用卡的黑色方形轮廓。仅剩的自主权，残余的自由。他一手轻轻按在胸骨下方的那一点上，抚过那隐在皮下的斑驳伤疤。指尖下那俗丽的子弹纹身掩盖了那个陈旧的丑陋伤疤，某人开出的幸运的一枪。没走运能了结他，他提醒自己道。那次是他赢了，这次他也会赢的。无论如何里奥纳德都会知道他火气有多旺  他已经被惹毛了。

里奥纳德的战队指挥官（一个面无表情的日本人，有一个不相称的好听名字佩妮，他很想听听这个故事）通过耳机要求再进行一次检查。里奥纳德至少明智到没有使用正儿八经的乌克兰政府军来干这事儿，尽管召集一支雇佣军意味着在他的长长的薪水单上  好不到哪里去。一旦那些车子报完数，佩妮就下了一堆命令。他们前面的那辆十八轮大卡车超到前面，离开了车队，而吉普和货车则驶离道路开进了麦田。轮胎摧枯拉朽地轧过金黄的麦秆，将它们碾进泥里。科本在心里为他们留下的如此明显的轨迹呻吟了一声。里奥纳德到底知不知道什么叫秘密行动？

耳机里又爆出一阵静电声，装甲车们在他们后面摆出了一道弧形车阵。里奥纳德的路虎在岩石有如碎骨般插入泥土的地方停了下来。装甲车们没有熄火，停在倒伏的麦秆上冒着青烟。里奥纳德的司机（带着一支点三五七、致晕警棍和至少两把刀，当真不好搞）停下了车，下来打开了他这边的车门。

“表演时间。”里奥纳德戴上一副墨镜，咧嘴笑道。科本挤出了一个笑容作为回应，跟着他走进了太阳光下。新鲜空气，谢天谢地。他深深吸了一口气，让草原干热的空气烧炙过他的喉咙。

 

“目前为止一切顺利。”里奥纳德打量这麦田，然后是岩壁。“让我们去看看埋伏点，怎样？”

科本装作不满地摇了摇头。“我一直都在跟你说，伙计，不会有问题的。”他从那个沉默的司机那里接过了一瓶水，努力不一下子就把它喝完。“瓮中之鳖。只要你别让CIA反应过来。”

“哼。好吧。”里奥纳德向浅浅地露出地表的岩层走去，在那粗糙不平遍布地衣的石面上寻找好下脚的地方。科本咽下抱怨，跟在他后面，在七月的骄阳下气喘吁吁。他想象着肚子里那个小小的银色胶囊在他努力往上爬时哔哔地向SMI发出信号。 _快来抓住这混蛋，伙计们，我再不往他脸上来一拳，就要犯心脏病了。_

等他爬上岩顶时空气凉爽了一些，突起的山脊捕捉到了一阵微风。它的高度让周围数里之内都一目了然。他稍松了一口气，感谢葛琳找到了这么一个完美的地点。爬到灰色岩山的山腰时科本停下来喘了口气，一面扫视着地平线，怀着那么一丝模糊的不切实际的希望能发现第四梯队在场的迹象，但是什么也没有。他低头望着那条高速公路，看见那辆十八轮大卡车已经停在了一里外的路肩上，就好像司机想停下来休息一会儿。那列装甲车扇形分开围在峡谷的末端，隐藏在悬崖之下。前面的车队已经停下，吐出它们的货物，佩妮的那些雇佣兵们，穿着简单的作战服，背上挂着黑色树枝一样的武器（品种多样，带着杀伤性的部件的.50来复枪，用于清扫战场的便宜的AK）。一晃眼间他们多得仿佛数不清，科本的胃扭绞了起来，但并不是因为晕车。

他再次望向那金黄的田野，手再次按在胸口那道旧伤上。

 _费雪，我好希望你就在那里。_

 _再一次前来救我。_

 _******************_

“ _科斯提克到了。_ ”查理通报道。山姆几分钟前就听到了装甲部队开过时惊人的轰鸣声，所以他只是轻声回答，“收到。”

“ _他在那辆路虎里，_ ”查理继续道。“ _我在里面读到了至少三个热能信号。_ ”

山姆从他的迷彩隐蔽网的缝隙间望出去。轮胎咯吱咯吱碾过，扬起一大片灰尘，一辆亮红色的路虎开过来停在了他隐身的岩架下方二十米处的阴影中。砰砰地关门声，传到他那里有那么一秒延时。一个司机暨保镖打开了后座的门，戴着墨镜得意洋洋的里奥纳德出现了。那人还把着门，不一会一个熟悉的身影也摇摇晃晃地跳了出来。

“目视到科本，”山姆报告道。他调整着目镜的放大功能。“看起来没有受伤。”

“ _收到，他的信号很清晰，_ ”葛琳道。“科斯提克还咬着钩？”

“就我所见是的。但是他把科本留在触手可及的地方。他名声在外啊。”

“ _可能是个问题。如果我们发动陷阱，他可以就这么转过身，在我们能赶到之前就打死科本。_ ”

“他有武器。”山姆道。“这一次他得照顾好自己。”

“ _他们正在部署，_ ”布里格斯从他栖身的岩壁上报告道。他爬到了岩壁的四分之三高处，把自己塞进了一道小小的平整的凹缝中。一张迷彩网就让他的栖息处变成了光光的石头。科斯提克的小小营地就扎在他的正下方，但是看起来完全没有发现他。

“ _看到了7辆装甲车，俄国制，_ ”他悄悄地转述着。“ _我数出了41个敌兵，都有武装，长程枪械。_ ”

“ _确认，41个敌人，和我们所见的一致。_ ”葛琳报告道。“ _山姆，另外10个在你那边，加上科本、科斯提克和那个保镖。_ ”

“ _一旦战斗开始我可以从这里击穿引擎，让他们无法逃走。_ ”布里格斯建议道。

“ _不需要。_ ”查理在其他人能开口前插了进来。“ _电磁脉冲能把他们陷得死死的。_ ”

“布里格斯，你负责控制那架携带了电磁脉冲弹的三旋无人机。”山姆命令道。“由你部署。”

“ _收到。_ ”

山姆从迷彩网的缝隙前移开，回到了那道小小的凹槽中。他可以从高空气球传回的数据流中任意点击查看科斯提克的狙击手在峡谷两侧分部的位置，但他早就发现，凭借某种原始的，进化赋予他的狩猎本能，使用自己的感官会更加纯粹。所以他紧贴在地面上，倾听着远处的声音，感受着岩石的振动，就这样栖息在黑暗中，被各种动态包围着，在他的隐身之处警戒着。

******************

路虎被停到了岩壁的阴影中，里奥纳德很不情愿地承认了在陷阱发动之前隐蔽性的重要。科本坐在一辆吉普的引擎盖上，一条腿晃荡着，偷听某个雇佣兵的无线通讯。每次他听到一连串对话响起心脏都会漏跳一记，生怕听到抓住了一个美国特工的消息。

但是什么消息也没有。里奥纳德正在专心地跟佩妮谈着什么，他被留在了一边。于是他花了点时间清点了一下狙击手的人数-峡谷两侧一边十个-地面部队数量-三支，峡谷两头一边一支，一支预备队。然后他给那支车队带的武器装备分了下类，因为，嘿，也许之后用得上呢。他爬到了一辆装甲车的顶上，戳弄着那台50口径机关枪的旋转底座直到某个驾驶员发现了他，向着他大吼。然后，最终，他回到一辆开着门的吉普后座上，伸了个懒腰，无精打采萎靡不振。急匆匆地赶到然后等啊等，战争真是件无聊的事。是啊随便怎么说，不过通常他是那个挑起战争的人，而知道这一点也没让这个部分少无趣那么一点。

******************

耳机的静电声打破了他的入定状态。山姆提起精神。

 

“ _车队已进入埋伏圈。_ ”查理报告道。“ _十五分钟后接触。_ ”

******************

 

当一个男人操着相当粗鲁的俄语大声地将他赶下吉普时，科本知道事情来了。他迅速爬了出去，冲着肩后的那个男人比了比中指，然后半走半跑地回到了那辆路虎那里，它已经发动起来了。

“是时候了？”他跳进后座，问道。里奥纳德已经坐在里面了，正通过无线电和什么人说话。他短暂地停止通话命令司机出发，然后继续他的对话，完全忽视了科本。好吧，混蛋。那个沉默的司机转动方向盘，路虎吭哧吭哧地摇晃着驶离了岩壁下的隐蔽处。当他们开到了距公路大概100米，离峡谷尽头50米的地方时，里奥纳德命令停下。

“ _五分钟后出动。_ ”通讯器噼啪作响。

“怎么了？”科本问道。里奥纳德嘘了他一声。科本眯起了眼睛，然后推开他那侧的门跳了出去。峡谷中回荡着卡车的引擎声。他身后回应般地响起车声。科本转过身，用手遮着阳光望去，看到在另一端的公路上，那辆挂车开上了公路。他躲回了路虎，猛地关上车门，两手捂住耳朵，因为他知道接下来会发生什么。

“ _目标已经到位。阿尔法队，预备。_ ”

这时那支车队已经发现了那辆卡车沿着正确的车道以稳定的速度向着他们开去，完全就像一张民用18轮大卡车正在跑自己的货运。领头的双向纵列车辆迟疑了起来，因为他们看到它兴冲冲地向着他们开过来了。

“ _阿尔法队，行动_ 。”

就在岩墙拔地而起的地方，司机猛地一打方向盘，轮胎发出了尖叫，混着橡胶烧焦味道的烟尘腾空而起。司机从驾驶室里滚了出来，与此同时卡车整个地侧过来，几乎对折成九十度，伴着金属尖锐的撕裂声平平地撞在岩壁上。领头的车想像卡车一样急转，但司机的本能令他们错误地撞向了狭窄的山谷；两辆吉普失控翻滚，撞在山壁上，另外两辆直直地撞进了前面的卡车。它们后面的运输车疯狂地急刹，打向其它方向，想要避开瞬间增加的残骸。科本想到上面那些精密仪器，忍不住畏缩了一下。好多好多离心机得重新校准了，他想。卡车形成的金属残骸像一枚锲子一样牢牢地卡在峡谷口。一辆吉普爆炸了，火花四溅，而卡车里的燃料被点燃了，轰一声爆开，火舌腾起。

“贝塔队，预备。”无线电里道。

******************

“ _看来路是被堵死了。_ ”查理淡定地说。燃烧的卡车在高空气球的镜头里拉出了一条白亮的粗线。

“原地待命，”山姆道。“让我们看看科斯提克能不能靠自己拿下这一阵。”

******************

“ _贝塔队，行动。_ ”佩尼以全然的冷静命令道。

装甲车群从隐蔽处呼啸着冲了出来，轮胎划出尖锐的声响，在峡谷的另一端排成了路障。机关枪旋转着把整支车队从头到尾扫了一遍。撞击的回音还没消失，围了峡谷一圈的狙击手们就开火了。当那些士兵被机关枪扫射得试图从卡车里逃出来时，狙击子弹随着长长的鸣雷般的啸声射进了车厢。科本没法就这么待着听着一切；他再次打开门，跑到路边，想要越过那燃烧的残骸看到点什么。

然后从车队中央射出了一条白亮的弧线，一秒后包围圈腾起了一团明亮的火球，灰尘和石块弹向空中。

“噢，操。”科本喃喃道。 _看来他们不止是偷了离心机。_

里奥纳德走出车来到他身后，也探头看着车队。“他们有榴弹发射器。”他用一种平静、威胁的语气道。他转过头直直地看着科本。“他们有 _榴弹发射器_ 。”

“伙计，那又不是我卖给他们的！”科本抗议道。“你不能-不能指望CIA到了敌方领土都不带大点的枪！”

隆隆的爆炸声消失了。“ _已击倒目标。_ ”无线电里说。“ _正在搜寻剩下的敌人。_ ”

科本有种感觉，“搜寻”可不意味着用扎带和手铐把他们绑起来。

“ _伽马队，行动。_ ”佩尼命令道。

******************

AK47那熟悉的哒哒声穿透了岩石。那稳定的射击声在爆炸声后渐渐消失，然后是零星的枪响。

“ _俄军部队已被击溃。_ ”葛琳最后报告道。“ _科斯提克正让他的人接管卡车。他们就要开动装甲车了。_ ”

“布里格斯。”山姆低声道。

“ _注意冲击。_ ”布里格斯回答道。

******************

EMP爆炸时其实没有声音，但是那不可见的冲击冲刷过整个战场，所有的引擎一起尖啸一声熄了火。等他们明白过来发生了什么，车队中立刻响起了叫喊声。  


 

“行动的时候到了。”山姆命令道。

他把迷彩网掀到一边，行云流水般往上攀到了他事先标记好的掩护物后方。攀爬的第一阶段虽然会长时间暴露，但威胁很小。山脊上没有目标，而围成一圈的狙击手全神贯注在下方的车队中。一支狙击枪响了一次，但大多数人都没有声响，他们的工作已经完成了。

他考虑了一下，决定从左到右来。队伍最左端的第一个狙击手置身在山脊的边缘，能对着正下方射击，掩护侧翼并料理那些想逃走的人。山姆等着那人拉动扳机，越过石头开了一枪，待那震耳欲聋的声音散去。爪刀一闪。他把尸体留在那里，手指还扣在扳机上。血汪成的小泊被藏在了身下。

“一。”他低声道。在他摸向下一个目标时他听到布里格斯的声音回应道。“ _一。_ ”

顺着来。一个接一个。每个都有自己独特的挑战性-这个栖身在一个凹陷处，这个躲在迷彩网下，这个几乎就在悬崖边上-每个都步入了同样的结局。爪刀划过。死掉一个。他继续前进。

下方车队的声响依然很响亮，一时掩住了逐渐消失的狙击枪声，但当山姆解决到第七个（布里格斯第五个）的时候，狙击手的消失就不可能不被发现了。下方地面部队意识到所有的车都无法发动，重组成一个紧密的阵型，搜寻着敌人。

****************

科本觉得自己能感觉到EMP的电磁波横扫过战场，就像骨子里的一阵冷战。一阵寒意跟着袭来，不过纯粹是出于他自己的恐惧。第四梯队亮出了獠牙。现在，真正的战斗开始了。

“把货物移到其它车上，赶快回到路上来！”科斯提克对着无线电大吼。

“ _它们都不行了。_ ”他的部队指挥官回答道。“ _我们被EMP击中了。_ ”

好吧，就像他经常对他的客户说的，最好的防御就是进攻。

“里奥纳德，你搞的 _什么鬼_ ！”他大叫道，用手指着他。“看在上帝的份上你他妈以前到底有没有搞成功过一次那么简单的伏击？！”

里奥纳德为这没有预料到的大骂微微畏缩了一下。科本诅咒着，跺着脚走来走去，就好像他没法控制住自己的怒气。“你这 _白痴_ ！要是CIA发现我把这该死的车队出卖给你我们 _都_ 完了-尼玛- _尼玛_ ！”

“你不是……”里奥纳德开口道。

“我告诉过你那是该死的CIA！”科本在里奥纳德能说出第二个字前厉声打断了他。“你就根本没想到‘嘿，他们可能会带点比过时的奶奶辈的旧步枪高级点的东西？！’”

远远的一声“砰”。里奥纳德那个沉默的司机向那辆路虎跑了回去，打开了它的引擎盖，然后埋头在那堆机器里忙碌起来。

“噢天啊。”科本道，就好像这景象终于击溃了他。“天啊天啊天啊，我们得离开这里，伙计。我们会死的，我们全都会……”

“闭嘴！”里奥纳德狂怒地咆哮道。“闭上嘴让我想想！操他的CIA。我会想出办法来的！”

科本再次走开，小声地自言自语着，而里奥纳德通过无线电向某人，向所有人咆哮，要他们把那些卡车发动起来。 _不管你做什么，别把我扔进荆棘丛里就好_ ……他想到，藏起了自己的笑容。

****************

十具尸体躺成一线。利落的手工活。山姆把爪刀擦干净再次收起来。

“这边已经清理干净。”他对无线电道。

“ _收到。布里格斯？_ ”

片刻寂静。然后。“ _完成。_ ”

“ _收到。很好，先生们，准备执行阶段3._ ”

山姆开始下到地面，都没费心考虑隐蔽。周围的哨兵都被派去解决车辆危机了。他瞥见了另一个包围圈的行动，还通过高空气球看到布里格斯带着他自己的武器和一对很不错的从目标那里“借来”的狙击枪。

“ _掩护人员已搞定。_ ”布里格斯报告。

“收到。”山姆道。“葛琳，还有多长时间？”

“ _你现在就应该能听到他们了。_ ”

确实，直升机的轰鸣声开始响起。

***********

无线电里充斥着雇佣兵们用他们自己的洋泾浜黑话的激烈对话。科本保持着自己的步伐和含糊的低语，手插在口袋里。他都用不着装出一副担心的样子。他一直都心惊胆战地等着当头一枪。有那么一会他为自己的恐惧而羞愧，直到他的大脑反驳道 _抱歉我是个正常的人类对这种高度动荡的节奏抱有正常且健康的厌恶态度_ 。

引擎发动的声音令他惊醒过来。路的那边里奥纳德的司机猛地盖上那辆路虎的引擎盖，后者已经启动起来了。见鬼。真见鬼。噢天啊。那个家伙是怎么把那鬼东西重新发动起来的，现在里奥纳德能够逃之夭夭了……

“注意。”佩尼切了进来。其他人都安静了下来。科本悄悄地回到了能听见的距离。

“至少十架。”有人在无线电里确认道。

“目视到目标。”另一个声音突然插了进来。“他们是乌克兰政府军。”

科本的心猛地一紧，血斗冷了下来。现在他们会彻底明白过来了。他别无选择只能动手。

当机立断，不然就来不及了。

这一切划过他的脑海不过转瞬之间。里奥纳德表情空白，然后随着他慢慢明白过来，脸渐渐扭曲起来。他很慢很慢地转过头，正正地看向科本。

而后者拿出了一张切去一角的黑色方形卡片。

“ _你这_ ……”里奥纳德刚挤出一声愤怒的嘶叫就被科本击中了胸口。

“惊喜，混蛋。”科本对着那具抽搐的身体叫道。他冲着他的胸口踢了一脚，这就是为什么那颗子弹只是擦过了他的右肩。

本能掌控了他的身体，令他在听到枪声之前就跑进了高高的麦田。他狂奔着撞进麦地，穿过枯燥的麦秆。他回头望了一眼，看到那个沉默的身影果决地追着他来。 _噢操_ 。里奥纳德的那个该死的司机， _操，操_ ，他完全忘了他，完全没意识到他被监视着。 _操_ 。

****************

“ _科斯提克倒下了。_ ”山姆才爬到一半的时候，葛琳突然报告道， “ _我认为科本击倒了他。科斯提克的保镖正在追杀他。_ ”

 _这一次他得照顾好自己。_ 去他的。“查理！”山姆立刻叫道。

“ _已经在处理。_ ”

****************

科本一想起来自己应该按之字形移动就立刻照办了，所以每一次他都听到了那司机射偏的枪声。他不知道自己为什么还没有被击中，也没有多余的精力去思考原因。他全副心神都用在逃跑躲闪不被抓住打死上了。 _好吧……也许……该多去去……健身房。_  


然后他突然冲进了一片空地，心猛地一沉。眼前就是灰色的岩壁，他都要哭出来了。见鬼地他怎么没想到？他要怎么才能……然后里奥纳德的司机从麦田里走了出来，不慌不忙，子弹上膛。

科本步步后退直到靠上了岩壁。他举起双手，挤出一个笑容。

“嘿，我能解释。”他开口道。

然后砰的一声，烟雾弥漫。科本弯下腰咳嗽起来。本能的回忆和血色的记忆，把他带回到了另一个时空*。在那里他被抓住，抵在墙上，然后硝烟四起……（*是指断罪中他和费雪第一次遭遇，费雪攻入他的大宅，抓住了他正在拷问时，第三梯队的特种兵随着烟雾弹破窗而入。）

费雪。他转身就逃。虽然泪流满面，但他一手摸索着石壁，尽可能沿着它移动。他的脚碰到了路边，拔腿就跑，却绊倒在地。他的手掌火辣辣地痛，痛感一路蔓延上手臂。烟雾开始在微风下散去。在那一边那辆红色的路虎显眼得像雾中的汽笛。他爬起来用最后的爆发力向它跑去。但他的手刚搭上门把手，一颗子弹就擦过他的头打碎了他前面的车窗。

他抱着头倒在地上，避开四溅的玻璃碎片。冲击令他几乎喘不过气来，他缩身坐起，背靠着那辆SUV，大口大口地喘着气。然后里奥纳德的保镖从烟雾中走来出来，仍然举着那支该死的手枪，步伐均匀地走过来。

科本的自卫本能考虑了一下求饶，但那不会有效果。所以他只是带着那么一点点心烦地叹了一口气，然后道：“见他妈的鬼。”

那个司机狞笑起来。这是科本第一次见到他露出表情。

然后一道微光划过，那个司机疑惑地抬起一只手，摸了摸喉咙上的血洞，然后倒在了地上。

科本呆住了，完完全全地僵在当场，屏住了呼吸。

什么也没有发生，他站了起来，靠着那辆路虎。碎玻璃在他脚下咯吱作响。峡谷中不时响起的零星枪声令他回过神来。科斯提克掉落在沥青路面上的无线电在愤怒地滋滋作响。

然后他面前的空气泛起一圈微光，一只洁白光润的无人机显露了出来。

“额滴个神啊。”科本深吸了一口气，然后爆发出一阵大笑，向后一倒靠在车上。在失去理智的冲动下他抬起手伸向悬在空中的摩萨德无人机。“完全值了。”他歇斯底里地大笑道。等他终于恢复了一点儿冷静后，无人机飞近了一点，就在他胸前盘旋。磁扣咔嗒一声，两个黑色的物体从它下面掉下来。科本疑惑地看了看，然后蹲下去把它们捡了起来。一副银黑色的头戴式耳机，和一只质感粗糙的手套。无人机跟随着他的动作，然后晃了晃翅膀，以那种全世界通行的，狗狗咬着牵绳找到主人，盼着出去溜达的热切。

科本摸了摸手套，然后往里面看了看。这种黑色的织物质地粗糙，有奇怪的石质手感，银色的纹路贯穿里外。好吧。挺诡异的。他戴上了头戴式耳机，调整了一下耳麦和麦克风，把那片小小的玻璃显示屏翻下展开在右眼前。它立刻亮了起来，以无人机为中心显示出一圈圈细白的光圈，但其它就没了。

“呃，”他希望它的麦克风是开着的。无人机警觉了起来。“Hello？”

“ _科本，报告情况。_ ”山姆的声音突然在他耳中响起。

一种奇异的眩晕感盈满了他的胸口，就像明亮的光流漫溢过他全身。“嘿！来的正是时候！你们在哪儿？顺便说下，这东西太他妈了不起了。”

“ _正在行动。_ ”山姆简短地答道。“ _找个火线外的地方。_ ”

科本扫视了一下自己当前的环境。山谷中枪声还在时不时地响起，但是，不管科斯提克在不在，佩尼的人仍然会试图修复他们抛锚的车辆。当他们发现科斯提克没有回应的时候，可能会有人来找他，所以他不能留在这里，他也不能进入峡谷或爬上山壁。这样就只剩下了悬崖之下的隐蔽处-那里还满是佩尼的人-和田地间。

这一次他慢慢来，匍匐前进，爬进了可做掩护的麦地中。他努力不留下痕迹，不过么他又没接受过多少野外训练。户外行动可不是他的专业领域。无人机轻轻地悬浮在上方跟着他。等他离开大路100米之后他停下来道。“好了，呃，我想没问题了。”

“ _待在那里。我把无人机的控制权转移给你。_ ”显示屏亮起，显示出白亮的斜十字点阵。围绕着无人机的同心圆立了起来，展开成一系列线条、图形、光标等满布他视野的图标。没有一个看起来眼熟的。

“真希望这东西有语音控制。”

“ _激活密码是……_ ”科本听到山姆叹了一口气。“ _‘魔型女’。目前是。_ ”

“那个漫画人物？”

“ _看见不？_ ”查理开心地叫道。“ _这名字一点儿也不奇怪！_ ”

“好的，魔型女。”科本道。他耳中叮地一响。“热成像。”

又一声响，这一次截然不同，显示屏变成了红外成像的蓝-黄-橙色。科本扫了一遍周边环境。田野中只有小动物们的移动斑块。两个平行的点。路面上的那个亮点一定是科斯提克，而另一个应该是那个司机渐渐冷去的尸体。那辆路虎，他意识到，一定还在发动着，出气口喷出了热晕。那人不知用什么方法把它调好了。

“光学镜像。”他命令道。没有转换。等等，恶。“魔型女。”叮。“光学镜像。”第三种声音响起，转回了普通景象。

“ _那只手套是模拟操作器。_ ”查理道。“ _把它戴在手上，它会自动同步操作。_ ”科本把那金属质感的织物套在右手上。它立刻变硬了，吓得他差点把它揪下来。“ _它有交互控制功能，通过力学反馈等等。现在魔型女还非常敏感，所以必须得……_ ”无人机猛地一跃数米，副翼疯狂地转动，然后又一个疾冲降落下来。科本失口大叫了一声。

“ _……慢点操作。_ ”查理结束了句子。“ _好吧。就酱。_ ”

“等等。它还能像刚才那样隐形吗？”

“ _说’隐匿’。但是不能太长时间。很耗电池。_ ”

“我们得搞些大点的电池了。”

“ _收到。_ ”

“ _安静待着等会儿别被打到了。_ ”山姆命令道，但是科本没在听他。他把头戴耳机半拉下来，拿开耳麦，抬头看着天空。

“伙计们，我听到了直升机的声音。”他急冲冲地说。“里奥纳德还有尼玛的直升机。”

“ _放心，_ ”葛琳道。“ _那只是第三阶段。_ ”

“什么？”

“ _舍普琴科的人。他们是友军。_ ”

“等等，你是说，拉多米尔·舍普琴科？拉多米尔·舍普琴科将军？”

“ _让我猜猜，_ ”山姆道。“ _你们有段历史。_ ”

“那家伙可恨我了，就因为我有一次取笑他的帽子。”

山姆等着。

“ _也可能是因为我偷了些坦克。_ ”科本承认。

“ _多少辆？_ ”

“可能有点点多。”

山姆叹了口气。“ _就好好坐那儿别动。_ ”

科本把他的注意力转回了显示屏。“魔型女。呃，摄像。影像信息。下方镜头。”图像转换成无人机下方镜头拍摄到的画面。他花了点时间才习惯了这个新视角，但是很快他就把它派到了山脊上方。

“ _科本。_ ”费雪用警告的口吻道。

“我好好待着呢，”他抗议道。“坐得好好的呢！”

**************

直升机不可能偷偷摸摸地来，所以他们根本没这么打算。科斯提克的人叫喊着，早早重新组好了队型，赶在第一批橄榄绿的大鸟低低地俯冲过来，把全副武装的士兵沿绳速降到开阔的路面上之前。山姆向下攀爬，落到了公路的沥青路面上，枪声刚好在装甲车聚在山谷谷口组成的屏障上响起。

“葛琳，报告情况。”山姆道。

“ _舍普琴科的部队刚刚遭遇科斯提克的人。他们突破了山谷入口。他们出不去但是舍普琴科的人也进不来。_ ”

山谷中响起了熟悉的爆响，被两侧山壁放大成巨大的轰鸣。一道白色的弧线划过，将一架直升机炸得粉碎。一时间整条战线鸦雀无声。

“而他们有火箭发射器。”山姆淡淡地说。

“ _这些俄军崽子真是不乖。_ ”科本道。

又一道火箭螺旋升起，直升机们纷纷回避，分散避开那道白亮的弹迹。弹头在诱弹中自己炸开，但直升机驾驶员还是盘旋着，不愿回到队列。

“ _山姆，要是那家伙再多来几下，就可以搞掉舍普琴科一半的部队。_ ”

“ _等等，_ ”科本听起来异常欢乐。“ _我有个主意。_ ”

然后那架无人机雪白的曲线骤然滑到了山谷上方。

**************

魔型女的操作器就跟查理说的一样敏感；保持水平飞行就花了科本几乎所有的注意力。他摆正无人机，操纵它飞向瘫痪的车辆组成的路障。“魔型女。隐匿。”他试着道。耳中响起一道颤音，无人机模糊起来，在跨越山谷的过程中溶进了晴朗的天空。他扫视着图像搜寻那个操纵火箭发射器的混蛋。在热成像图像中他捕捉到了弹头留下的正在消散的热迹，沿着它反溯。希望那个俄军白痴只带了一架发射器，或者只有几颗火箭弹，或或者干了点其它的蠢事让他们不至于从半英里外被烤了屁股。

“ _山姆，坏消息。”_ 葛琳道。“ _看来科斯提克又爬起来了。_ ”

“ _怎么？_ ”山姆问的同时听见了科本冲口而出的，“虾米？！”

“ _电击枪一定是短路了。没有充满电量。_ ”查理对他们两个道。“ _我说过那只是个原型机的。_ ”

“ _他不知怎么把一辆车发动起来了。_ ”停顿一下。“ _他要逃走了，山姆，在他溜走之前赶到车那里，不然我们就会放跑他了。_ ”

“ _位置？_ ”

“ _山谷远端。_ ”

“ _正在行动。_ ”

“不可能，尼玛不可能。”科本打断了他们。他声音中的狂怒具化为一声咆哮。“那个婊子养的别想脱身。我会抢在前头把他的脑袋轰下来。”

“ _不行，科本，我们需要科斯提克活着。_ ”山姆命令道。

科本怒气冲冲，几乎要冲着话筒咆哮了，此时热成像图像亮了起来。“那里！”他叫道，显示屏框出了一个人，蹲在一辆卡车的车头，肩扛着一具发射器。

“ _看到他了。_ ”布里格斯道。“ _山姆，已锁定火箭发射器操纵者。去找科斯提克。_ ”很好。费雪会去抓住科斯提克。问题解决了，不是吗？费雪会找到他往他那得意洋洋的臭脸上正正地来一拳。他放大了图像。那个火箭手又在瞄准了。艾玛布里格斯在干啥呢？

就在他这么想着的时候，有两件事在瞬息之间同时发生了：那个火箭手头猛地歪朝一边，然后整个人摔下了卡车车头，同时最后一枚火箭弹随着一道强烈的白炽喷发发射了出去。

“ _击中目标，_ ”布里格斯道，但是那枚火箭弹还是冲出了山谷。科本凭着本能猛地一拽无人机，虽然雷达没有嚷嚷示警，他还是以折线形规避，全神贯注在逃离那片空域上。他的耳机里突然响起一阵静电噪音，随后再无声息。

“葛琳，我被干扰了。他们肯定有一台信号干扰器。”没有回应。“我还有控制信号，但是，呃……”依然悄无声息。是一片死寂，他意识到，没有哪怕一声噼啪杂音。

“费雪？”他试着叫道。“费雪！嘿！葛琳！有人听到吗！？”

毫无声息。

“……任何人？”

他只身一人了。这个想法突然向他压了下来，深沉厚重，就如同他从不曾注意到耳边的鸣音，直到它突然休止。独自一人没什么奇怪的，这才是常态，只是，只是此时此刻它感觉起来异常地真实而且非常、非常地讨厌。远处传来了枪声，好像部队正在和佩尼的雇佣兵交火。他们中的一个会赢而另一个会输。一道白色的玻璃幕墙隔在了他和这个世界中间，就好像他又嗑了那些药丸，只是他根本没有而且他所能想到的仅有那片死寂和孤单。他们中一个会赢一个会输，他知道，但结果如何跟他一点儿关系也没有。那些他决定要玩个更长点的游戏时一手推动的事情现在，最终，完全脱离了他的控制。如果费雪、布里格斯甚至帕拉丁——不，不，帕拉丁不会有事，它在顿涅茨克，但是里奥纳德会不会还知道些什么？佩尼又会不会留着些什么把戏呢？——如果他们真的、真的发生了什么事，那么，一切就再也不重要了。

但是，还有一件事是他可以做的，他漫无边际地想着，一手捏紧成拳头。他会找到里奥纳德·科斯提克，让他后悔他决定要动安德烈·科本的那天。

**************

当火箭弹随着布里格斯的枪声呼啸着发射出去时，山姆刚刚转过山脚。前者在他耳边很酷地报告“击中目标”。但是，布里格斯的目标一定已经扣下了扳机，因为最后一枚火箭弹还是穿过山谷，划出一道弧线，在直升机驾驶员的通讯中引起一阵骚动。那些大鸟又分散开，扔出他们的照明诱弹，在卸下了他们的人肉货品后，大多数飞机都轻盈敏捷了很多。那枚火箭弹射穿了一垛稻草然后从另一边一团乱地穿了出去。山姆看着它的弹头摆来摆去，搜寻着最后的目标。然后它突然一转直直地冲上了天空。

“我快要到了。”他  “干得好，布里格斯、葛琳。”

“ _什么？_ ”葛琳问。

“为干扰了那个……”山姆的声音低了下来，看着那枚火箭弹消失在了天空中。

“ _哦操。_ ”查理道。

在蔚蓝的天空上什么东西炸开了。耳机中响起静电声，OPSAT的两个数据屏幕都暗了下来。山姆闭上了眼睛。

“查理，请告诉我那不是高空气球。”他道。

“ _那不是……至少不是那架新无人机。_ ”

山姆咬着嘴唇，直到把他想爆出的单词咽回去。“好吧。转为使用魔型女的数据。科本，报告情况。”

没有声音。

“科本，报告。”他命令道。

但是回答的人是查理，声音依然不太稳定。“ _科本的通讯器是，呃……_ ”

“通过高空气球转接的，”山姆帮他接上道。“好吧。查理，使用备用版本，要考虑干扰。”

“ _等等，那些东西没那么快的。或者该说……   。_ ”

“ _山姆，立刻去找科斯提克。_ ”葛琳打断了他们。“ _不然科本就会赶在你前面了。_ ”

他跑了起来。

**************

说真的，这种感觉挺好的。非常赞。他干嘛不多来几次？眼前的一切都清晰明了：炙热的空气，泥土的气息，鸟儿的鸣叫，和遥远战事的喧嚣。包裹着他的那面白色玻璃幕墙粉碎成一片血海。他咧嘴笑着走回公路。暴露在交火中、面对被击中的真实危险本不该感觉起来那么 _棒_ 的。但是比起要去开战，这一切更像在镇上的某个疯狂的夜晚。就像没嗑可卡因就high了起来。魔型女就跟在他后面，露出了她银亮的獠牙。他会找到里奥纳德·科斯提克，揍他个屁滚尿流，这想法让他的心都唱起歌来。 _费雪真是个不好的影响_ ，他脑海的一角抱怨着，但是他血液中的咆哮淹没了这个声音。

**************

“我没看到科本。”他报告道。“我会在他之前赶到科斯提克……”

空气颤动起来，一个模糊的影子掠了过去。山姆几乎没来得及反应，科斯提克的护卫中就升起了一团黑烟。山姆闪身避开，听到了闪爆弹震耳欲聋的爆炸声。等他再次看过去的时候，科斯提克的一个护卫跌跌撞撞地跑出黑烟，然后又是一个；他们中间那个蜷着身子的人一定是科斯提克。他们朝着岩壁那边跑了过去。 _操_ 。他尽可能快地撤回去；幸运的是这些人被其它事分了心。

前面那个抵达了山崖，把科斯提克推到岩石边，然后站在他身前挥舞着他的攻击步枪。但是就在另一个人跨过路肩顺着麦田的边缘跑来时，那道微光再次在空气中闪过，那人仿佛被当胸一拳，蜷倒在地。然后科本从掩护处冲了出来；他向倒下的那人冲去，从他手中抢过了霰弹枪，往科斯提克头顶的石壁上开了一枪。

“我建议你他妈好好待在那里，里奥纳德！”他大叫。几乎难以辨认出他在肾上腺素作用下的声音。又一颗闪爆弹滚落在山脚处，同时科本往另一个雇佣兵胸口连开两枪。那人在一团血雾中后退几步，倒在山崖边。

科斯提克万分恐惧地盯着他。“等等……停下……”他开口道。

科本又开了一枪， _砰_ ，就打在科斯提克旁边。“你 _绑架_ 我！”他怒吼着逼近他。 _砰_ 。白色的无人机飞回他身后的半空中，跟着他的步伐。科斯提克蜷成一团紧紧贴着山壁。“你 _威胁_ 我！” _砰_ 。灰色的石屑飞溅到空中。杂草和弹壳在他脚下咯吱作响。“你想 _卖_ 了我！” _碰_ 。这枪几乎打中了。“ _现在你知道那些惹毛我的家伙会是什么下场了吧！_ ”

“你疯了！”里奥纳德脱口而出，吓得呆了。

“一点也不，混蛋。”科本把枪管顶在里奥纳德的额头上，手指扣着扳机。科斯提克闭上了眼睛。“嘿，亲爱的，”科本欢快地说。“想知道格里高利·奥尔洛夫死前最后看见的是啥吗？”

山姆拦腰截住了科本。他转过一条精巧的弧线，让肌肉记忆接手——小心不要伤到他，不，不能伤到他，即使科本反击回来，用狂暴弥补他所缺乏的技巧。银黑色的头戴装置摔落在地，他听到远处无人机悲伤而困惑地滴了一声。他把霰弹枪从科本的紧握中扭脱扔开，那武器消失在麦地间。科本无视山姆给他造成的痛楚，撕扯踢打着拒绝被放倒。最后山姆给了他腹部一拳，让他痛呼一声，蹒跚后退，足以让山姆抓住机会制住了他，两手扣住他的手腕，膝盖压在他的喉咙上。山姆猛地推搡了他一下，好让他清醒过来。

科本眨了眨眼，就好像刚刚醒过来。“噢，嗨，费雪，”他叫道，就好像他们回到了帕拉丁上。“我还在想你在哪儿呢。”

山姆猛地吸了一口气。像这样俯视着科本——他的头发一团糟，脸颊发亮，眼睛闪闪发光——被按倒压制住，沉重地呼吸着，狡诈而挑衅地向上看着他——哦伙计。他有麻烦了。他可 _没_ 时间想这个。山姆匆忙站起后退，绝望地试图掩饰穿着贴身的战斗服被唤起的尴尬。集中于敌情的肾上腺素理应引导他的注意力，剔除这样的干扰的，但是此时此地和 _他_ 在一起……天啊，这只让一切变得 _更糟_ 了。

科本跪了起来，一手按着胸口，试图控制呼吸。

“你知道吗，有一次我接到命令去抓一个我更愿意看他死掉的家伙。”山姆道。

“是吗？”科本仍气喘吁吁。“后来呢？”

“后来他变得非常有用。”山姆直直地看着他。

科本转开了目光。他爬了起来，摇摇晃晃地站直了。“好吧，好吧，”他含糊地说。“就酱紫。”

“你是谁？！”科斯提克问道。山姆循声望去，刚刚他完全忘了这个人。他在袋子里摸了一下，拿出一支镇静剂，蹲伏到科斯提克身前。

“里奥纳德·科斯提克，你因非法军火运输和密谋走私受限核设备被捕了，以乌克兰政府和美利坚共和国的名义，其它的指控稍后会附上。”他宣布道。

科斯提克目瞪口呆地看着他。然后他转过头看向科本道：“等等，你真的……？”

“大惊喜哦。”科本道，然后山姆把针头扎进了他的脖子。

**************

“一小下也不行？”

“一小下也不行。”

“就一拳嘛。”

“你拿泰瑟枪打过他了。满足吧。”

“扫兴鬼。”

 

 

·第七章完·

 


	8. 第八章、不断更新

  
_乌克兰部长卷入国际武器走私丑闻……IEAE（国际原子能机构）批评俄罗斯危机处理能力……国防部长因制止武器走私被誉为英雄……_ CNN新闻推送烂到家了，这四分钟一模一样的内容重复了一个小时。山姆一直抱着某种不切实际的希望，想某个重要人物会被卷进去，这时葛琳找到了他。

“IEAE说他们已经将全部六百九十八台离心机纳入监管。”当查理和布里格斯都移到SMI前之后，她道。“俄罗斯政府宣称他们正在调查这次盗窃。”

“是啊，在国际间丢了一次脸之后他们才会真正做点什么。”布里格斯道。

“有提到我们的介入吗？”山姆问道。

“据舍普琴科将军所知，CIA秘密地联系了他，提供给他一个机会去击败他的竞争对手，夺回离心机。”

“是啊，对美国政府来说，这也是一次CIA的行动。”查理插进来。“他们拿走了所有我们的荣誉。”

“让他们去吧。”山姆道。“这次是他们欠我们的。”布里格斯什么也没说，但看起来对握有他旧同事把柄的事并没有多难过。

“所以说，然后呢？”查理问道。“世界被拯救了，然后我们统统回家？”

“总统没说什么，但是她也没提未授权行动什么的。就我感觉，我们没事了。”葛琳总结道。

山姆之后在机身的一角找到了她，那是他能找到的最近的私人会面空间。

“你把所有东西都办好了？”

葛琳低头看了看她手里的马尼拉信封。“考德威尔签署了它，一切都符合程序。”他伸手去拿那个信封，但她让开了。“山姆，你确定你要这么做？”她灰色的眼睛直视着他。“如果你不喜欢这事的结果的话，可不能就这么收回它。”

“我明白这有风险，”他道。“但我愿意承担。”

她递出了那个信封。“你知道我的工作是确保你不会行差踏错。”她在他接过信封时道。

“我知道。”

她露出了难得一见的笑容。“但是，在这件事上，我认为你所做的是正确的。”

 

安德烈·科本如他所想地待在帕拉丁的驾驶舱里。当飞机停放在机库且不需待命起飞时，它都是空的，那样科本就可以把它当成自己的树洞。时不时地，帕拉丁上的每个人都会需要一个。科本坐在左边的驾驶座上，脚搭在右边座椅上。他正处在少见的宁静状态中，沉默、平静，而且显然在思索着什么。金色的阳光从机库顶上的缝隙投射下来，照亮了整个驾驶舱。他右手拿着一个吃了一半的柿子。

山姆关上身后驾驶舱的门。科本微微抬起头，看到是他，又低了下去。“嗨。”他轻声道。

山姆没有让他转过来，而是斜倚在一侧的储物柜上。“科斯提克这事干得不错。”他说。

“谢了。”科本道。他听起来一点也不高兴。“从现在开始我要谢绝跟你一起的实地任务了，费雪。”

“你做得不坏啊，”山姆道。“不，我是说真的。”当科本怀疑地看了他一眼时他加上一句。

“我真的差点打死他。”

山姆耸了耸肩。“每个人都会有失控的时候。”

科本瞪了他一会儿，然后笑了起来，又咬了一口柿子。“你过来就是要告诉我干得不错的？”他满嘴水果地问道。他咽了下去继续道，“我是说，我还指望你会说，像是，法兰西没有在燃烧*，我们要出发了   。”（*二战梗）

“给你带了点东西过来。”山姆弹了弹手中的马尼拉信封。

“是吗？”科本振作起来了一点儿。“什么东西？”

“首先，”山姆把那个信封放在他的身旁，科本够不到的地方。“我需要你回答三个问题。”

“呃……成？”科本道。“虽然不太清楚是怎么回事。你们又不是还有什么没问过我的。不过，嘿，干嘛不呢。”

山姆抱起手臂。有些事情你不得不去做。有时你想要的并不是没有意义。“你什么时候开始为第三梯队工作的？”

科本看起来有点迷惑。“啊，这种问题你问就是了，费雪，没必要那么神秘兮兮的。让我想想。我的第一个合约是在……”科本闭上眼睛，在他那诡异的记忆宫殿中搜寻着交易清单。“2005年。一个朋友介绍的。他们很满意，成了回头客。”

2005年。第三梯队成立才两年。科本说得没错。他为第三梯队工作的时间几乎和山姆一样长。

“兰伯特雇用了我。”科本继续道，印证了山姆的回忆。“后来是瑞德。”

“你一般做些什么？”

“这是其中一个问题吗？”科本半开玩笑地道。

“当做是附加题吧。”

“好吧。很多脏活。搞具尸体，安排一次意外，你懂的。很多你们的人想抓住的高价值目标如果消失了，是会有人问东问西的，所以我会导演一次死亡来掩盖事实。运送一些武器，不太多，美国政府一般都会保证他们的人供应充足。把一些东西运过特定的边界，把特工带进带出，就像我为卡斯特和阿彻尔做的那样*。在那些有良好消息网络的地方找到线人。”他显然为那些愉快的回忆开心起来。“你们是白金客户，真的。活计简单，报酬丰厚。所以大多数任务我都守口如瓶。你想知道的就是这些吧？”（*断罪双人游戏剧情，美国和俄国各派出一名精英特工卡斯特和阿彻尔调查EMP武器，科本驾驶飞机把他们送到任务目的地。游戏结局特别郁闷，大家可以自己去看看。）

山姆点了点头，什么也没说，只是把这些信息全部记下，一一归位。

  
_他想知道的是这些吗？_ 不。根本不是。但是这就是科本常常做的，不是吗？告诉你你 _想_ 知道什么。

“第二个问题。”他道。

“问。”科本懒洋洋地道。

“你从没帮过拉什科，是吧。”

其他人也许会忽视科本瞬间的全身一僵。当他再次放松时，有什么渗进了他的身体；一种懒洋洋的张力，宛如晒着太阳的蛇。他斜过头抬眼看着山姆，金色的阳光透过舷窗洒在他的头发上。

“那可不是个问题。”他嘴角一抽，似笑非笑，白牙一闪。

山姆没有移开目光。“你就是米哈伊洛·拉什科。”

科本什么也没说。但是他笑了起来，越笑越开心，笑到露出了牙齿，然后竖起食指压在唇边。

“嘘。”他低声道，然后挤了挤眼睛。

山姆的表情转为惊异。得出结论和被证实完全是两回事。

“见鬼了。”他最后道。“你跟奥尔洛夫家族到底是怎么回事？”

科本还是一副懒洋洋的样子。“你还真想知道我那些见鬼的人生故事啊，费雪？”他慢吞吞地说。

“没错。”山姆道。他的真诚一定是让他们俩都感到了惊呀。“我真的很想知道。”

科本看了他一会，看起来跟山姆一样有点窘迫，但是他又咬了一口柿子，嚼着想了想。“好吧，伙计，既然你问了。”他最后道。他坐直了身体，把剩下的柿子放在飞行控制台上，把脚从另一边椅子上放下来。“我出生在这附近。不是在顿涅茨克，是靠近克里米亚的海边。我爸是当地的一个机师，兼职走私。”他耸了耸肩。“所有的边境飞行员都这样。没什么要命的东西，我是说，就是香烟，糖，牛仔裤什么。我爸把它们带过来，让妈来卖。”科本抬起手，摊开手掌，一手叠在另一只上。“我家在街角开了家小杂货店，公寓楼的一层。是我妈负责管它，真的。我爸可没那种脑子，但他擅长对付人，所以他来卖货，妈管账。苏联解体的时候日子变得非常艰难，但是人们还是会想要好时巧克力和披头士的磁带。”他的声音变得平静无波，不带任何音调。“然后有一天那些警察来了，拿走了店里所有的香烟。妈说那太荒谬了，她已经付过这个月的保护费了。于是他们往她头上开了一枪。”科本说着这事就好像在读他们的飞行计划。“就这样。谁在乎呢？”

“我很遗憾。”山姆轻声道。

科本好像根本没听到他似的。“所以之后我爸去了警察局，但是事情就是条子干的，所以那个警长只是哈哈大笑。于是下一次他飞越边界时，驾驶舱底下带的就不是糖块了。然后他走进警察局长的办公室，往他头上开了一枪。就像他们对妈干的那样。”

“但那是当地的奥尔洛夫家族的小头目。”

“我们怎么会知道呢？他又没往门上挂块名牌什么的。”科本抱怨道。“所以格里戈尔下了命令，一级级往下传：杀了佩特罗·拉什科。给他头上悬红。很快就有人领到了赏金。妈不在了，爸也不在了，我有了一家小小的商店，一本地址簿和爸心爱的派厄泼克勃（一种小飞机）。于是我开始做我擅长的。驾驶飞机，跟人打交道，做点小买卖。”

“等等，”山姆打断了他。“你那时几岁？”

“操，我不记得了。”科本道。“十七？”见山姆没有回应，他继续道。“不管怎么说，很快我就让别人去帮我开飞机了，而我们运的就不是香烟了。奥尔洛夫的人注意到了，要的就是这个效果。他们把我按在墙上，我说我想加入他们，他们同意了。”

“而六年以后你杀了格里戈尔·奥尔洛夫。”

“轰爆了他的头。”科本很是得意。“还偷走了他的钱，别忘了。那个冷血狗娘养的爱钱如命。我觉得这事儿绝了，你懂的，在美国是怎么叫的？刑事赔偿？一笔很好的赔款，为了我爸。”科本坐回了他的椅子，再次捡起他的水果。“你知道最糟的是什么吗？”他用它指着费雪。“我搞掉了一个俄国黑帮老大，却十九年来都得守口如瓶。你造我有多想吹嘘这个吗？”

“干得很不错。”山姆道。

“费雪，我真是受宠若惊。”

“可别得意忘形了。”

科本嘴里嚼着东西想着，抬起一只手，按了按胸口的那一点。“他是个糟心的老爸，”他突然脱口道。“但他是 _我的_ 老爸，你懂的？而奥尔洛夫的人就那么杀了他，就这么……”科本用两个指头比出一杆枪的样子，开了一枪。“……砰。就只是个要解决的小问题。那些见鬼的黑帮律令什么的。”他看回费雪。“你懂的，我知道你懂的。有人说复仇解决不了任何问题，但是我得告诉你，看着那狗娘养的死掉我感觉好极了。”

“很多人甚至都没有值得复仇的事情。”山姆道。

“好长时间我对着我爸都要发疯了，但是那些日子我几乎弄懂他了，”科本道。“而且那也是为了妈。我爸从来都分不清青红皂白，有时他就是把事情搞得一团糟。”

山姆费了很大的劲才闭紧了嘴，没对拉什科一家的事情和那些冲动的决定说点什么。

“第三个问题，”取而代之地，他道。“这个是最关键的，决定了能否赢得赌注。”

“我甚至都不知道所谓的赌注是什么。”科本闪过一个讽刺的笑容。

“你为什么想要留在帕拉丁上？”

科本隐隐的开心立刻消失了。“谁说我想留在这里的？”

“科本。”

“天啊，好吧。”他又把脚搭了上来。“你想要我说老实话？”

“要是你还记得怎么说的话。”

“我得努力。我可不是开玩笑，你知道的。”他更有说服力地加上。“得很努力。就这么说出实话而不是去迎合对方。”

“那就努力吧。”

“我会的。我只是要警告你先，因为我觉得你不会喜欢这个答案的。”

“别拖了。”

“很抱歉我得小心行事，野兽队长。从历史经验来看，每次我对你说实话，脸上都会挨几拳。”

这就像往山姆胸口插了一刀。“我不会……天啊。不，安德烈。我不会伤害你的。”

“耶，真的诶，我可是添了好几道伤疤可以拿来当反例。”

山姆垂下了头。“那时候我见事不是很清楚。”他对着地板轻声说。

科本仿佛暂时接受了这个说法。他在手中翻弄着最后剩下的一片柿子，思索着。“这个世界上只有两种人，费雪：拿着枪的，和看着枪口的。你不会想站在错误的那一边的。”

山姆皱起了眉头。“不是这样的。”

“看，你当然能这么说。”科本坐了起来，朝他挥舞着一根手指。“因为你是那个握着枪的人。而且是最大的一杆，要我说的话，在第三梯队被放翻以后。所以我策划好了去追求利益最大化。”他缩回去靠着。

“至少，以前是这样。”最后他喃喃道。

山姆的心从他都没注意到沉落下去的失望中提起了一点点。“那现在？”

“现在我也不知道了，伙计。我说的是实话，我没法解释。我要说谎的话可以挤出一大堆鬼话来。但事实是我他妈不知道，而且我真希望自己能明白。”科本道。但是之后他明显好奇地歪过头来。“你了解复仇是怎么一回事，费雪。你知道当一切终结之后的那种感觉。”

山姆的心因为突如其来的痛苦紧缩起来，意料之外的悲伤-内疚-愤怒的感觉在他胸口激荡。噢是的。他知道当一切了结时是什么感觉。他还记得那种全然的空洞和失落。 _但是我有朋友。我有家人。我有那些能让我记起任务之外的自我的人。_  


“我花了好些年才搞成功了，”科本继续道。“但是有一天我突然明白过来，我根本没从杀掉格里高利这件事里走出来。说真的，我从来都不擅长这个。从某种程度上来说，我从来没指望能活着完成复仇。所以，当我爬出来以后……”他耸了耸肩，用这一个动作总结了他一直以来的生活。

山姆突然间明白过来，科本大概从来没有对任何人说过这些。这个男人哪怕被审讯了一千次，也还会留着秘密。

“我还欠你一个道歉。”山姆轻声道。

“啊？”

“对你的。”山姆提高了一点声音。“关于莎拉的死的那件事，那是……你跟那事一点儿关系都没有。但是你是除了葛琳以外，跟这事儿相关的唯一活着的人了，我没法……”

“噢。”科本道。但是他又向他看了回来，道，“但是她没事，对吗？”

“是的。”

“那么，没事就不用追究了么。欧文已经搞定了。”

“他让我三年来都以为她死了。”

“是啊，这事挺恶心的。”科本同意。他又坐直了起来。“但是，看，费雪，我真不是心理医师，但如果你能坐在这里跟一个我这样的家伙来一次平和的对话，我想你也能原谅你最好的朋友为了保护你所做的一切。”

山姆移开了目光。此时此刻他没法面对科本。那人仿佛也注意到了，因为他也转过了头就好像在对着那把空椅子说话。“我不是个好人。”他实话实说。“以前就不是，以后也不会是。想来我是已经错过时机了。我觉着，如果你只需要做好事就能成功那是很棒。但是……有些时候你得做那么一点点小坏事来成就大好事。我做不了大好事。但我能做那些小小的坏事。这是世界运转的真相。妥协、谈判、交易。欧文是明白这个的。我想那就是我所做的事情的意义。也许那就是我在这里的原因。”

山姆的脑海中浮现起回忆。葛琳在餐厅的小房间里说过， _他为之痛苦，山姆_ 。他的指尖捏皱了信封的边缘。他再次想起了欧文留给他的，告诉了他一切真相的最后信息。你要有多爱一个人才能那样伤害他们？你要有多么热爱你的国家，才能为此去杀人？

“而且，我的意思是，这最后奏效了，不是吗？”科本继续对着空气道。“你的孩子没事。你没事。维克*也没事。而汤姆·瑞德死了，所有人都知道他是个白痴。你还乘上了一架秘密专机到处拯救世界。”他坐了回去，把最后一片柿子扔进嘴里。（*维克：山姆的老战友和好友，一直在帮助山姆。）

“有时你得让过去的事情就这么过去。”他总结道。

“是啊，”山姆声音嘶哑。“也许。”

科本什么也没说，只是像山姆进来时那样盯着那片空白。也许，是迷失在了米哈伊洛·拉什科的生命中。山姆振作了一下，挺直身躯站了起来。

“那就是第三个问题了。”他道。

“那么我猜我们已经说完了。”科本道。他又把脚搭了上去。

“还没完。”山姆道。他不需要深吸一口气来稳住自己；他已经经历过千百次比这紧张得多的情况了，他无需思索就能控制好一切。虽然，他确实还有瞬间的迟疑，耳边响起了葛琳的话， _如果你不喜欢这事的结果，你不能就这么收回它。_  


但有时你得信任你的队友。

他用随身的折刀裁开了那只马尼拉信封的封口，把里面的文件抽了出来。“这是你的。”他扔给了科本一本护照。

科本在膝上接住了它，微微有点吃惊。他掸开那厚实的蓝色封面，把它翻开，念着身份信息。 _姓名：迈克尔·  柯尔莫戈洛。年龄：43。出生地：马里乌波尔，乌克兰。国籍：美国。_  


“我看起来真像43岁了？”他捏着护照相片放到脸旁边。“我的头发真的发灰了？”

“这个ID是官方认可的，但我建议如非必要不要使用它。”山姆道。“如果你想可以改名字，那是某个官僚选的。”

“为个假身份还费那么大劲。”科本抱怨道。

“这是真的。”

“是啊，告诉查理干得不错。”科本弹了弹那本小册子，掂量着它的纸张重量，检查水印。“这活计做得棒，真得就像……等等。你说啥？”山姆的话终于被听进去了。他翻回第一页，重读那些信息，再次检查相片，这一次很仔细。他慢慢地，不敢相信地抬起头看着山姆。“你说的‘真的’，是说……是在说……”

“就是，真的。”

科本依然一脸震惊地看着他。“等等。这么说，我……我现在是个美国公民了？”

“技术上来说，要等到你签了这个。拥护宪法，公民权益和附加特权，等等等等。”山姆在文件堆里发现了下一份文档。“很抱歉没问过你就把你吸纳进来了，但是按法律来说我们先这么做这个才有意义。”这一次他把一只奶油色的信封扔到了科本膝上。

科本小心翼翼地把护照放在一个面板上，就好像怕它会碎掉，然后拿起那只信封，撕开封口，展开里面的那张纸。阳光透过纸张，印出了字体的影子。他一言不发地读着，但山姆已经知道了那有着大大的蓝色水印的文件的内容。

_发自总统办公室，特此宣告：第四梯队特种部队……_

等他看到最后的签名时，山姆看到他把目光移回最开始再看了一遍。科本仔细地折起信纸，然后站起来，走在山姆面前，非常冷静。

“费雪。我要你清楚地解释一遍。”他的语气很平静。

“公开来说，你已经不存在了。”

“自利比亚之后。”

“但秘密地来说——其实是头等机密——但合法的，现在的你是一名法定的美国公民，被归类为合同聘用的民间人士，永久性地指派给第四梯队。”山姆继续道。“就和查理一样。那里有合同和其它一切文件。”他竖起拇指指了指马尼拉信封里剩下的文件。“我甚至给你弄了份纸质合同，我知道你有多爱你的合约。”

科本甚至看都没看它一眼。取而代之地，他一直盯着那封文件。当他再次开口时，山姆得努力才能听清他的话语。

“那么说，我会……留下？”他轻声道。

“如果你愿意的话。” _你必须留下_ ，山姆的脑海里有个声音道， _你不许离开，你属于这里，你属于我_ ……

然后科本抬起头看着他，山姆突然发觉一种几不可闻的奇异韵律自某处扩展开来。“我愿意，其实，”科本用同样缓慢、轻柔、奇异的语调道。“我真的很愿意。”

气氛一时间紧绷起来，满是张力。山姆应该说点什么的。但他无法自抑地回望着科本。

科本首先打破了这个状态。他露出了一个紧张的微笑，捡起那本护照，再次读起了那些信息。“‘5月25日’，”他想表现得轻松些。“那天可不是我的生日。”

“那么是哪天？”

“操，我才不记得，”科本道。他合上护照把它扔在左边的椅子上。“我想应该是……啊，等等，那是你把我从班加西带出来的那天，对吗？”科本咧嘴一笑，抬头望向他。空气中的张力依然没有消散。山姆脖颈后面的寒毛都要竖起来了。他从没感受过的紧张感排山倒海般灌满了胸口。 “真贴心，费雪，我以为你都不记得了。”山姆搜索着想回以一句讽刺，但科本已经走近了他，带着那种狡诈的笑容，用他那榛子色的眼睛看着他，所有的词语就从他脑子里消失了，于是他移开目光，轻声道：“是啊，欢迎改邪归正。”

“哦，这我可高度怀疑。”科本道，然后，他猛地把山姆拉近接着就吻了他。

这个吻短暂草率又犹疑，品尝起来有着令人目眩的狂喜，同时又惊惶到恐惧；山姆还来不及反应，科本就放开了他，退开半步，笑容中藏着一丝苦涩。“怎么也得来这么一次，伙计，看你脸上的表情……”

山姆重重地把他推到墙上，吻他就仿佛他的生命全系于此。

当他们最终分开时，科本说的第一句话是：“天啊，费雪，你可以先说点什么的。”他的话中隐含着笑意。

“我被告知沟通方面存在问题。”山姆喃喃道。

科本为此笑出声来，双手环上了山姆的肩。“我应该告诉你我留下来是因为觉得你很辣。”他悄声道，哦，靠近到能听到这个真是太甜蜜了。

山姆呼出一口气，温暖了他的脖颈。“我是这架飞机上唯一神智清醒的人么？”

“不， _葛琳_ 才是这架飞机上唯一神智清醒的人。”科本道。山姆抓住机会把手指插进了他的一头金发中，抚过科本鬓角的灰白发缕。这在他身上很好看。他想再多来那么几次。从科本靠近他的抚摸来看，他也是这么想的。

“到目前为止都没出过问题。”他带着一丝狡诈的笑容加上，山姆为此再次吻了他。科本贴着着弓起身子，弯成一道紧张的弧线，投入这个吻，如饥似渴地投向他； _温暖_ ，山姆还记得，而现在他们所触摸的地方都犹如火烧。

然后科本突然挣脱开来。“费雪，这里有没有摄像头？”他突然关注起来，眯起了眼睛。“最好是没有。”

“这里没有摄像头。”

“但我们最好还是到别的什么没有那么多重要开关的地方去。”科本思索了一下。

“是个选择。”山姆道，然后一手滑进了那人的衬衫之下，紧紧握住了他的腰，科本没能忍住一声尖锐的喘息，当那指尖微微地掐进了他的皮肤。

“说真的，不要……”他的呼吸卡在了中途。“……不要弄坏了我的飞机，操。”

“哦，现在这是你的飞机了？”

“尼玛它当然是我的飞机。你救了什么，什么就是你的了。这不是理所当然的么？”

“照这么说，你就是我的了。”山姆在他耳边低沉地说。 _至少我觉得我们没有在这里安过摄像头_ ，他略想了一下，可是接着科本叹了口气，靠进他怀里，低语道“你的，”然后，然后就没有什么好操心的了。

***************

“交钱。”葛琳大声道，脸上挂着少见的愉悦的笑容。

“哦我的天啊，葛琳。我的天啊。”查理郁闷死了。

“难-以-置-信。”布里格斯同意。“关掉它，葛琳，这种东西真是亮瞎我眼。”葛琳挥挥手关掉了帕拉丁驾驶舱的摄像头。

“真是见鬼了，”查理道。“没有哪个神志清醒的人能预见到这个。”

“我的通灵术。”葛琳道。“交钱。”

“我不该打这赌。我就知道我不该打这赌。现在惨了吧。”布里格斯伤心地说。

查理把一支细长精致的手机扔在SMI上，它镀了黑色的铬层，有枝型的天线。“这是我好不容易从中国定来的。”

“嗯哼，现在你得再去定一支了。”

“你可得好好待它。”布里格斯表情严肃地把他的赌注递给她。

“我会精心护理的。”葛琳承诺道，把那只装在枪套里的柯尔特.45手枪挂载右腰上。

“老大和安德烈·见鬼的·科本，”查理抱怨道。“不可能啊。”

“就好像撒克和沃恩的那种鬼事。”布里格斯表示。

“啥？”葛琳迷惑了。

查理呻吟起来。“噢天啊，我们死定了。”

***************

帕拉丁正在做例行检修，还有一系列科本和葛琳花了相当多的时间愉快地争辩的升级改造。山姆相当确定有一些严肃的讨论是关于地毯颜色的，这事深深地吓到了他。不过，改造帕拉丁意味着他们要回法兰克福去，那里有背景清白的机械师可以提供机密服务。山姆通常更喜欢康萨斯的一个地方，离家够近，他可以在维修的时候回去，但是最近所有的特工都被要求集中在一个地方。大概是预算减缩吧。这提醒了他，呵，年终审计还有一个半月了，他得翻出奥利的决算表。总统向他保证过他们的资金分配不会变，但他确实得看看第四梯队的预算，确保每个人都拿到了该拿的数目。

不过，那要等以后了。现在作战中心的大屏幕上显示着划了一条线的印度次大陆。SMI闪现着名字、照片和拦截数据。

“总而言之，军队强硬派已经准备好了上演一次克什米尔边界争端来刺激巴基斯坦，”葛琳总结道。“然后他们就会利用它升级成一场全面战争，并且，以他们的观点，彻底且永久地赢得战争。全面核打击。”

“哇哦，”查理道。“完全就是奇爱博士*。”（*奇爱博士：库布里克以核战为题的黑色喜剧电影。）

“我们扰乱他们的演出计划，整个方案就报废了。”布里格斯道。“然后我们就能挖出幕后黑手。”

山姆点了点SMI，打开了一个驾驶舱的窗口。“科本？你能把我们不被侦测到地送进克什米尔吗？”

科本把他的起飞清单翻到最后，然后放下。“ _当然，那里不过是世界上防空监视最严密的空域之一。就跟要降到朝鲜的非军事区一样。_ ”他抱怨道。“ _我们得翻越那些山脉。_ ”想了想，他认真了点加上一句。“ _我的意思是，从那些山脉中间。_ ”

“那样非常危险。”葛琳惊讶地慢慢道。

“ _噢，啥事都谈不上_ 安全。”

“你能做到吗？”山姆问道。

“ _给我一支秒表和一张地图，我就可以开着一架没有窗户的飞机飞过阿尔卑斯山。_ ”

“我们不该给他看那部电影的。”查理对着他的平板咕哝道。

“再说一遍，安德烈。”

“ _我得去打几个电话，但我会把我们弄进去的。再弄出来，那取决于你的飞机会弄出多大的声响来。_ ”

“我们会想法降低噪音的。”山姆把问题转给了他的技术负责人。“那么？”

“前往克什米尔。”葛琳总结陈述。

“前往克什米尔。”山姆同意。“查理？”

“前往克什米尔。”

“前往克什米尔。”布里格斯点点头。

山姆再次敲了敲玻璃桌面。“科本？”

“ _前往克什米尔，伙计们。_ ” 回答传了出来。“ _坐回座位收起小桌板，孩子们。_ ”帕拉丁的发动机轰鸣起来。“ _我们去拯救世界啦。_ ”

 

·全文完·


End file.
